The tower of Ai (The blessed Messiah)
by AniKamia666
Summary: "En la salud y en la enfermedad, compartimos la alegría y el dolor". Hanamaru Kunikida será la mesías que traerá la vida al mundo; Fanfic inspirado en la canción de HitoshizukuxYama "Blessed Messiah and the tower of Ai".
1. Capítulo 1: La aldea de la juventud

_"Los seres humanos buscaron el poder que sobrepasara su propio intelecto y el poder de los Dioses, por lo tanto, se ganaron la ira divina. Una vez que aquellos seres superiores sellaron los Nueve Componentes que componen el mundo en una torre, la tierra comenzó su lento viaje hacia la destrucción, del cuál, sólo sobrevivirían los jóvenes._

 _Fue entonces cuando un Mesías y sus compañeros subieron a la torre para implorar a los Dioses por el perdón. Después de obtener la redención, tomaron la luz bendita de los nueve componentes e iluminaron y sanaron el mundo desde el altar. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento la vida del mundo estaría conectada por la luz del Mesías, la cual se crearía cada 15 años"._

* * *

 **The tower of Ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ Messiah)**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"La aldea de la juventud"**

* * *

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó una chica de cabello color mandarina, me tendía la mano, y me ofrecía una sonrisa amable.

— Yo… Agua zura— fue lo primero que pude decir. No me avergonzó en lo más mínimo, había perdido a mí aldea en medio del inclemente desierto y llevaba días sin probar una sola gota de agua.

— Ja, ja— aquella joven se echó a reír — Por supuesto — de su cinturón sacó una cantimplora, la tomé de sus manos con cierta brusquedad y la empiné en mi boca, sin embargo, la chica frente a mí puso su mano entre la boquilla y mis labios — Espera, si la bebes de un trago ahora podrías morir — introdujo dos dedos dentro del agua para mojarlos, después, los pasó por mis labios — Necesitamos hidratarte antes que nada, tranquila, ya todo está bien.

— ¡Chika!— después de pedirme que chupara de mis dedos el agua que sacara de la cantimplora, otra joven de cabello oscuro y destellos purpúreos se acercó corriendo hasta donde estábamos — Caray, ¿podrías avisar hacia dónde vas? Riko y You te están buscando como locas.

— Perdón Sarah— sonrió torpemente — Encontré a… una amiguita— volteó a verme con la misma expresión de alegría y tranquilidad, finalmente me cedió total libertad de tomar agua directamente de la boquilla, claro, en pequeños tragos.

— Oh, hola… ¡Por los Dioses!— se arrodilló frente a mí mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos — Mira nada más tu pobre carita…

— ¿Qué es ese barullo hermana?— una niña del mismo color de cabello que la chica frente a mí, se acercó junto a otras personas; niñas y mujeres.

— Leah, dame tu banda para la fruta— le pidió.

— ¿Eh? Bueno…— la mujer que parecía llamarse Sarah mojó la tela y después la enrolló — Ven aquí— limpió mi cara con delicadeza.

— ¿D-De dónde vienen zura?— pregunté una vez pude hacerlo.

— Venimos de la aldea de la juventud, ¿y tú?— esta vez, una mujer de cabello negro como la noche fue la que habló.

— Vengo de la aldea del sur…

— ¿La que fue consumida por la sequía?— preguntó una niña de cabello azulado y ojos casi rojizos.

— ¡Yoshiko!

Bajé la mirada, tanto tiempo pensé en sobrevivir que no recordaba bajo qué condiciones hacía el viaje junto a todas esas personas.

— Sí… Esa misma… Los aldeanos y yo, buscábamos un mejor lugar zura…

— Tranquila— Chika tomó mi mano y me animó a ponerme de pie — Estarás bien, seguramente ellos también, nosotros te ayudaremos y puedes quedarte en nuestra aldea.

— ¿En su aldea? No tengo dinero o algo de valor, además, antes servía en un templo…— tomé su mano, titubeante.

— Tranquila, serás como de nuestra familia— miró a todas las personas detrás de ella — Incluso en la salud y en la enfermedad… Compartimos la alegría y el dolor— me sonrió.

No sabía si sentirme extraña o llorar, sin embargo, algo era cierto. Las palabras de Chika me tranquilizaron.

Una familia eh…

* * *

En algún momento de mi vida tuve una familia, aunque ya no recuerdo nada más excepto que un día se fueron y jamás regresaron. Me acostumbré a la soledad, leía y leía libros para presumir a mis padres cuan inteligente me había vuelto, pero pasados 5 años, cuando vi terminar la décima primavera de mi vida, comprendí que jamás volverían. Ya que nadie lo atendía, dediqué mi vida a servir en el templo del sur, hasta la sequía y caída de la aldea.

Ahora estaba siendo guiada a otro lugar por Chika y las demás personas que la acompañaban.

— Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?— me preguntó con energía.

— Hanamaru… Kunikida Hanamaru zura.

— "Zura", ¿es tu muletilla?

— S-Sí… Perdón, no puedo evitarlo.

— No, no, tranquila, es adorable— Chika me sonrió con ternura y después se puso de pie — Iré a arreglar algunas cosas para que puedas tener acceso a todos los servicios.

— Sí…

— Maru— una chica de cabello color rojo y ojos verdes se acercó a mí con una sonrisa — Me llamo Ruby, ven, te llevaré al lugar en donde dormirás— tomó mi mano y me sacó casi a rastras de la que parecía ser la casa de los señores Takami. Probablemente ese era el apellido de Chika.

En el apresurado recorrido que tuve con Ruby, pude ver una aldea realmente linda y funcional. Todos se saludaban, se ayudaban, se respiraba el amor y la bondad.

— R-Ruby…— logré llamar su atención — ¿Podríamos ir un poco más lento zura? Correr no se me da bien.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Lo siento, es solo que es la primera vez que me asignan a mí enseñarle el lugar a alguien. ¡Estoy muy emocionada Maru!

— ¿Maru?

— Sí, por Hanamaru: Hana-Maru— dijo mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos, señalando la separación de mi nombre — ¿Está bien si te llamo así?

— Oh, claro, claro… A decir verdad… Jamás había tenido un sobre nombre zura, no suelo ser muy sociable— recogí mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, era algo vergonzoso admitir eso, seguramente la pelirroja era muy popular y estaba rodeada de personas.

— Te entiendo… Generalmente soy muy asustadiza, pero tú me haces sentir confiada, tienes un aura apacible, así como mi hermana mayor, como Chika, Kanan y Mari.

— ¿Tienes una hermana?

— Sí, se llama Dia, pronto la conocerás— tomó mi mano — Vamos, es por aquí— caminamos al interior de una gran casa que tenía en un lado del pórtico escrito "Residencia Kurosawa".

* * *

Entramos en un lugar elegante, quizá demasiado como para que alguien como yo, que estaba llena de arena y con un aspecto deplorable, estuviera ahí. Sentí mucha pena, pero no quería ser grosera con Ruby y su hermana mayor.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de una gran sala, en el interior estaba sentada una chica de cabello color negro, la cual inmediatamente reconocí.

— Bien, siéntate por favor— Dia leía un pergamino con atención. Ruby y yo nos sentamos enfrente de ella. Después de unos minutos de total silencio, levantó su dura mirada hacia mí, causándome escalofríos — Bien, Kunikida Hanamaru entonces— me mostró el pergamino que estaba leyendo — La jefa Takami me ha entregado este comunicado para solicitar mi apoyo contigo debido a que no puede recibirla en su casa por el momento, ¿entiende por qué está aquí entonces?

Su mirada era tan pesada, profunda y seria que no pude contestar de inmediato, no hasta que miró a la ojiverde con una gran duda en su rostro.

— La intimidas hermana— respondió Ruby con una sonrisa.

— Oh, lo siento— dijo cerrando los ojos y suavizando sus facciones. Realmente era una mujer hermosa.

— ¿C-Cuántos años tiene zura?— dejé salir esa pregunta sin pensar.

— Bueno— sonrió ligeramente— Tengo 18 años.

— O-Oh…

— Entonces, como le explicaba, señorita Kunikida, usted tendrá a Chika como su tutora oficial, pero desgraciadamente en la casa Takami no hay cuartos extra, justamente acaban de nacer cinco nuevas luces para el clan, así que por lo pronto, será recibida aquí.

— ¿De verdad? No quiero molestar a nadie zura, esta es su casa y yo…

— No, no, tranquila, lo hacemos con gusto— tomó mi mano — Incluso en la salud y en la enfermedad… Compartimos la alegría y el dolor— sonrió.

— Gracias…— sin querer, mi agarre se hizo más fuerte aún más, ella lo notó, y aunque se desconcertó un poco, hizo lo mismo, tomando fuertemente mi mano.

— Bienvenida, señorita Kuninida.

Salimos de la sala y Ruby me guió a la que sería mi nueva habitación. Era bastante tradicional y cómoda.

— Más tarde traerán un futón y más muebles para ti, ¿hay algo más que quisieras?— preguntó.

— N-No— en cierta forma me daba pena pedir algo. Ya me estaban dando demasiado y no quería que pareciera que me estaba aprovechando de su hospitalidad.

— Bien, vamos al centro de la aldea— me jaló de nuevo — Iremos a comprarte ropa.

— N-No la necesito, está bien con un par de mantas para hacer ropa o un viejo kimono zura— contesté algo nerviosa.

— Maru, deja de hacer eso— Ruby me miró con seriedad, sus ojos se tornaron exactamente igual que los de la señorita Kurosawa — Eres un ser humano, necesitas cosas, necesitas vestir, comer, divertirte y trabajar, así que no seas tan necia y vamos.

— P-Pero no tengo dinero.

— Yo sí, ¿otra excusa?

— N-No...— no me atreví a contradecirla de nuevo.

Y así me vi arrastrada por Ruby Kurosawa.

* * *

— Pero si es la pequeña Kurosawa— una mujer de cabello color azul tomó a mi acompañante de la cintura y la levantó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Piggy! ¡Bájame Kanan!— chilló la pelirroja. Me seguían sorprendiendo sus cambios de carácter.

— Lo siento, solo no pensé verte tan pronto— dijo con una enorme sonrisa — ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

— Vine a comprar un par de zapatos para Maru.

— Oh, la niña Kunikida, es cierto— la mujer me miró y después bajó la vista a mis pies — ¿Qué color te gusta?

— C-Cualquiera está bien zura…

— _Do not hold back_ — escuché una voz detrás de mí, hablando un idioma que desconocía.

— Mari, ¿dónde te habías metido?— preguntó la mujer de ojos color violeta.

— _Secret, my dear_ — la rubia guiñó un ojo como respuesta — Bueno, Hanamaru, ¿qué color te gusta más?

— Amarillo…

— ¡Oh! Justo estábamos terminando unos nuevos diseños en zapatillas— exclamó Mari con emoción — ¿Podrías traer los pares amarillos, cariño?— pidió a la otra chica mientras ella dejaba una bolsa en una mesa.

— Seguro, ahora vuelvo.

— ¿Vienes de la huerta Mari?— preguntó la pequeña Kurosawa una vez que nos quedamos solas.

— Shhh— la mujer de cabello rubio puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciar a Ruby — Estoy pensando en prepararle un curry especial a Kanan, ha trabajado muy duro y sé que lo ama.

— Oh, yo hace mucho tengo ganas de comer curry, ¿y tú Maru?

— Yo… Yo no lo he probado zura.

— ¿Cómo? _U_ _nbelievable!_ Es inaceptable. Vendrán hoy al anochecer a cenar con Kanan y conmigo.

— ¿Eh? Pero yo no…

— Podríamos venir otro día— me apoyó Ruby.

— He dicho, vendrán hoy.

— ¿Eh?— la señorita Kanan iba entrando en la habitación cuando su ¿esposa? Daba por terminada nuestra discusión.

— _Nothing honey—_ la mujer de cabello rubio comenzó a poner frente a mi algunos pares de zapatos que tenían pintadas a mano flores amarillas, o simplemente estaban teñidos de ese color que me gustaba tanto.

— ¿Qué piensas?— me preguntó la ojivioleta.

— Son hermosos zura— no pude evitar mirarlos con admiración, eran realmente preciosos.

— Mari hace todo el trabajo artesanal, es muy talentosa.

— Oh Kanan, harás que me avergüence.

— Ustedes dos, siempre derramando miel— sonrió Ruby — Y bien Maru, ¿cuáles te gustan?

Iba a elegir un par de zapatillas doradas con flores blancas, pero al ver el precio decidí descartarlas, ya después las podría comprar si trabajaba duro.

— ¿Estás bien Hanamaru?— me preguntó Mari.

— Eh… ¡Sí señorita!— miré las demás zapatillas y al final encontré un par color amarillo y el talón blanco, eran bonitas y sus costuras se notaban resistentes — Éstas… P-Por favor zura…

— Llámame Mari, pero ¿estás segura?— dijo, haciendo una forma extraña con sus labios, parecía un gatito.

— Sí, gracias.

Ruby pagó las zapatillas y acordamos regresar al anochecer. Íbamos a dirigirnos con la costurera cuando la señorita Kanan nos llamó.

— Ten— me ofreció otra bolsa — Es nuestro regalo de bienvenida, ábrelo en tu casa. Nos encantaría verte con ellas.

— G-Gracias zura— la tomé y seguí mi camino con Ruby.

* * *

— Ellas son, ¿novias o esposas zura?— la curiosidad pudo más que mi pena y terminé preguntándolo.

— Esposas— Ruby me sonrió— Mi hermana y Chika las conocen desde hace mucho— me tomó de la mano — Hey, ¿quieres que más tarde te ayude a arreglar tu habitación?— dijo mientras volvía a caminar.

— Todas ustedes son muy buenas conmigo…— dije apenada.

— Es el lema de la aldea.

— ¿Lo de la salud y la enfermedad zura?

— Sí, la señorita Mito lo creó. Nadie aquí es mayor de 30 años, al final necesitamos de todos hasta que tengamos la madurez y experiencia suficiente para encarar la vida, por eso nos apoyamos, pero creo que incluso más allá de los 30 años, todos seguiremos guiando a los más jóvenes, enseñándoles lo bueno y malo para que la convivencia en la aldea sea agradable. Al menos eso procuramos, no todo es color de rosa y ha llegado gente muy mala. Sin embargo hemos podido con ello.

— Esperemos que todo siga así.

— Al fin dejaste de mencionarte aparte— sus ojos verdes brillaron con alegría... Y yo no supe qué responder.

Regresamos a la residencia Kurosawa con muchas, muchas bolsas. Un cuarto de todo lo que traíamos lo había escogido yo, lo demás eran cosas que Ruby había insistido en comprarme.

— Nos vemos en la salida cuando el sol esté a punto de meterse, toma un baño y relájate. Cuando regresemos de la cena te ayudaré a acomodar todo lo que compramos— la chica de ojos verdes me dejó en mi habitación y se fue.

— Qué día…— dije entrando al cuarto. Un futón que se veía realmente cómodo me esperaba en una esquina de la habitación, junto con una mesita y un ropero. Vi una nota en la mesilla, era de Chika.

 ** _"Hola Hanamaru, ¿qué tal tu primer día en la aldea?_**

 ** _Por ahí escuché que Ruby te arrastró por todo el lugar, me alegra que encontraras una amiga tan rápido. Que tengas una excelente noche._**

 ** _Chika Takami"._**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas. Parecía un sueño, uno demasiado bueno, tanto que temía despertar y encontrarme de nuevo en aquel frío y oscuro templo, completamente sola.

Me di un baño. Una vez regresé, mientras pensaba en qué ponerme, recordé el regalo de Kanan y Mari.

Al abrir la bolsita me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrar en el interior las zapatillas de flores blancas que tanto me habían gustado. Las tomé con delicadeza, admirando más de cerca el trabajo artesanal y la hechura. Eran realmente hermosas, quizá demasiado para alguien como yo.

— En verdad… Son muy buenas personas zura— abrace el par de zapatos a mi pecho y poco después, los puse con cuidado en mis lastimados pies.

Salí de mi habitación, y me dirigí al lugar donde Ruby me había citado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Seré costurera

**Tower of ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ messiah)**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **"Seré costurera"**

* * *

— ¡Qué bonita te ves Maru!— me halagó Ruby una vez llegué con ella a la puerta.

— ¿L-Lo crees zura?— no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

La señorita Dia estaba ahí también, quizá para despedir a su hermana menor. Sin embargo, ella no me habló, solo me miró fijamente.

— ¡Definitivamente! ¿No crees Dia?

Ella carraspeó con fuerza y gracia.

— Sí… Eres una chica realmente bonita.

— Gra-Gracias…— mis rodillas siempre temblaban ante la mirada de la mayor de las Kurosawa.

— Bueno, vayan ya, no quiero que regresen muy tarde y se resfríen— habló Dia.

— ¡Sí hermana!— Ruby me tomó de la mano y me jaló. Creo que debería ponerme ruedas bajo las zapatillas… ¡Oh…! La señorita Dia.

— ¡Ha-Hasta pronto zura!— dije… ¿Hasta pronto? ¿No sería mejor decir "adiós"? No es como si me fuera por mucho. Me di una palmada mental.

La señorita Kurosawa me miró confundida, pero levantó su mano como respuesta.

— No todos los días veo a mi hermana sonrojada, creo que ustedes dos traen algo— escuché decir a Ruby, de inmediato el calor llenó mis mejillas y moví la boca intentando decir algo, aunque al final no pude emitir ninguna palabra — ¿Todo bien Maru?

— ¡Sí! P-Pero no es… Lo que piensas, no hemos hablado ni nada zura…

— No me refiero a eso— Ruby hizo una expresión parecida a la de la señorita Mari, esa línea en sus labios que parecía la de un gato. Me imagino que deben pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

Llegamos a la ya conocida casa y tocamos la puerta, alguien en el piso de arriba nos gritó un "Ya voy"; tras unos sonidos de pasos apresurados, la señorita Kanan nos abrió la puerta.

— Ruby, pequeña Hanamaru— nos sonrió con energía — Pasen, pasen, Mari fue a la panadería.

— ¿No eras tú la que compraba el pan?— preguntó Ruby con una expresión burlesca.

— Eh bueno… Mari se encargará de eso a partir de ahora— se veía nerviosa y rascaba su mejilla con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso?— mi amiga no quitó el dedo del renglón.

— Una _little bitch_ que trabaja en la panadería quiere arrebatarme a _my sweet_ Kanan— la señorita Mari llegó casi gritando su respuesta.

— _Little Bit…?_

— ¡Woah!— Kanan me tapó la boca — ¡Mari! Las niñas.

— _Oh, I'm so sorry_.

— Eh… Perdone… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo zura?— pregunté.

— Oh, cierto, lo siento, parece que no conoces el inglés, simplemente a veces se me escapan palabras en ese idioma.

— ¡Sorprendente zura! Puede hablar dos idiomas perfectamente bien.

— Bueno, no quería que Kanan hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios y yo ya estaba adelantada con el español— la señorita Mari infló su pecho con orgullo.

— Ustedes dos siempre hacen que me de diabetes.

— Oh, parece que alguien no quiere curry.

— Pero qué bonito es el amor— dijo Ruby mientras juntaba sus manos.

— Pft… Ja, ja— comencé a reír como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Fue un impulso, el cual detuve cuando ellas me miraron sorprendidas — Lo… Lo siento zura.

Fue su turno de reír, y yo simplemente bajé mi cabeza apenada. Después de un rato nos sentamos en la mesa.

— Aquí tienes Hanamaru— Kanan me dio un plato con arroz y una especie de líquido espeso café con algunas verduras y carne.

Seguramente ese era el curry, olía y se veía delicioso, inmediatamente sentí la saliva acumularse en mi boca. Cuando todas tuvimos un plato, decidimos comenzar a comer. Un tanto titubeante tomé una cuchara y llevé la comida a mi boca.

Era exquisito, tanto que unas lágrimas de emoción llenaron mis ojos. No entendía por qué, pero estaba feliz.

— ¿Qué tal Maru?— Ruby me miró curiosa.

— ¡Es delicioso!— comencé a comer rápido, una vez terminé, estiré mi mano con el plato — ¡Más zura!

La expresión de Mari era de sorpresa.

— _Aw, my sweet girl!_ — me sonrió mientras tomaba el plato y me servía de nuevo.

Cenamos entre pequeñas anécdotas de la pareja y algunas cosas más de las vivencias en aquel lugar. Gracias a eso supe que la familia de la señorita Chika era la más grande de toda la aldea, seguida de la Kurosawa, después la Matsuura y finalmente la familia Kazuno. Todas las demás personas no pasaban de los 15 integrantes por apellido, o en mi caso, al igual que el de la señorita Mari Ohara, solo éramos una sola persona representando el nombre de nuestra familia, al menos en la aldea.

Regresamos a la casa Kurosawa y Ruby me acompañó de nuevo a mi habitación, aunque no me dormí de inmediato, me quedé un momento mirando el techo, pensando en cuanto distaba el día anterior del día que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, impaciente por saber qué pasaría a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Me desperté con el ruido de la actividad fuera de mi habitación. Me senté en el futón y tallé mis ojos. Por un momento me sentí algo mareada y desconcertada, las imágenes del día anterior bombardearon mi mente y pude enfocarme. Estaba en la casa Kurosawa, fui rescatada por Chika Takami… Y necesitaba urgentemente un par de ruedas para mis zapatillas.

Si ya había gente moviéndose fuera de mi cuarto, eso significaba que ya era una hora considerable… Me sonrojé ligeramente, no quería dar la apariencia de que era una persona floja. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al baño para poder darme una ducha antes de presentarme ante la señorita Dia… O encontrarme con Ruby, lo que sucediera primero.

— ¡Maru!— mientras caminaba por el pasillo del baño escuché la voz cantarina de Ruby llamarme.

— Señorita Ruby, buenos días zura— correspondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa formalidad? Simplemente llámame Ruby.

— E-Es que está en… Su casa…

— Bueno sí, pero no es como si fuera más que cualquiera de los que están aquí, así que nada de "señorita"— finalizó mientras hacía comillas con las manos — Por cierto, ¿vas a bañarte? ¡Vayamos juntas!

— ¿Está se…? Digo, ¿estás segura zura?

— Claro, además mi hermana me había pedido que te lleve a la casa de los Takami más tarde, ¿te parece si vamos después de bañarnos?

— Eh s-sí.

— Bien, ¡vayamos!

Justo como dijimos, después de un buen rato eligiendo atuendos (más bien… De que Ruby los eligiera para mí), el desayuno más grande que he visto en mi vida y despedirnos de la señorita Dia, nos dirigimos a donde la señorita Chika.

— ¡Hanamaru!— me recibió con un cálido abrazo.

— B-Buenas tardes señorita Chika.

— Chika está bien, hey, ¿qué tal tu primer día en la aldea?

— Muy agradable zura, todos han sido muy amables conmigo, en especial la se… en especial Ruby zura.

— Sí, me han dicho que está muy emocionada de encargarse de ti— Chika puso ambos brazos tras su cabeza mientras sonreía complacida — Eso me da mucho gusto, por ambas, bueno, toma asiento por favor, hay algo que necesito decirte.

Hice lo que la señorita Chika me pidió, ella mandó traer té para poder hablar amenamente, o eso dijo, aunque ya llevaba un rato que había escuchado su estómago rugir.

Cuando había estado ahí no me atreví a mirar mucho, pero esta vez decidí ser más observadora. La casa Takami era realmente bonita, parecía un templo en la fachada y por dentro, había una hortaliza, más allá, se veía un pequeño jardín con flores de sombra y árboles de lo que parecían ser mandarinas. Estaba segura que antes debían ser aún más brillantes, ya que había plantas que podía ver un tanto secas, aunque no al punto de perder su esplendor. La sequía avanzaba, pero parecía que podían apañárselas. Los pasillos parecían de piedra, una muy lisa y de color arena. Las ventanas eran grandes y las paredes parecían hechas de una tela con un color similar al del suelo, pero parecía que eran un poco más claras, era una tela muy gruesa.

— Bueno Hanamaru, pedí algunos informes en las aldeas y algunos reinos lejanos para encontrar a las personas que te acompañaban antes, al parecer llegaron sanos y salvos a la aldea de las golondrinas, es demasiado lejos, pero bueno, lo que quiero proponerte es…— hizo un pequeño puchero — Si tú quieres alcanzarlos allá, podremos llevarte, si te quieres quedar, ya es diferente.

Las personas de la aldea donde vivía eran demasiado estrictas y hasta cierto punto, amargadas. Las diferencias estaban muy marcadas entre quienes tenían más poder y quién menos, me sentía mal por tener esos pensamientos, pero la verdad era, que no me gustaría volver con ellos, nunca más.

— Y-Yo… Si me lo permite, quisiera quedarme aquí zura.

— Bien, eso es genial— Chika tomó unos cuantos papeles y los puso frente a mí — En ese caso, hablemos del empleo que te gustaría tomar en la aldea, estas son las vacantes. Si ninguna te es familiar podemos asignarte como aprendiz en la que te llame la atención.

Tomé los papeles con interés, estaba ansiosa por hacer algo. La panadería solicitaba una persona que horneara, la recaudería alguien que acomodara las frutas y verduras, busqué una vacante en el negocio de la señorita Mari y la señorita Kanan, pero al parecer ellas dos estaban bien así.

No pude evitar pensar que la señorita Mari quizá no quería que nadie trabajara ahí por celos hacia su esposa. Sonreí ligeramente ante la posibilidad.

Había una vacante en el área de construcción y otra más como aprendiz de costurera.

Recordé a la amable mujer que nos atendió aquel día, cuando Ruby me llevó a elegir ropa nueva. La señorita Kotori se veía realmente atareada esa vez, quizá sería una buena opción, y la verdad, había quedado maravillada con su trabajo.

— Yo, tomaré la vacante de aprendiz de costurera zura.

— ¿De verdad? Bien, a Kotori le encantará tenerte con ella, hacía mucho que alguien no se interesaba en esa vacante.

—Gracias por dejarme seguir con ustedes zura…— sabía que ya era demasiado, pero un nudo volvió a mi garganta.

— Hey, hey— Chika se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me aferré a su hakama mientras me contenía a llorar, pero es que… No estaba acostumbrada a tanta cordialidad, el ambiente era tan… pacífico que me conmovía por completo.

 _"_ _Definitivamente después de la tormenta viene la calma"_ pensé.

— L-Lo siento zura— ella me negó con la cabeza y limpió mis lágrimas.

— No, tranquila, todo estará bien— dijo mientras suspiraba, pero en un momento, su mirada y rostro se transformaron en un serio semblante — Nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

Eso me hizo pensar en qué tanto habría averiguado sobre mí en esos informes. Por no tener una familia, muchas personas se sintieron con el derecho de pasar por encima de mí, yo lo permitía, así que no era completamente la culpa de esa gente. Aunque es cierto que no pasé mis mejores años en mi anterior aldea.

— Gracias zura…— fue lo último que dije antes de separarme de la señorita Chika.

— Bueno, ¿te parece que vayamos ya para que te vayan explicando cómo será todo?

— ¡Zura!— dije mientras asentía con energía.

— Bien, espera aquí entonces, iré a preparar todo, ¡hey Ruby, ya puedes entrar! Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

— ¡Piggy!— escuchamos detrás de la puerta, la cual, estaba un poco abierta.

— Esa chica— susurró la señorita Takami mientras sonreía un tanto burlesca.

Ruby entró en la habitación y Chika le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras la regañaba, aunque por la cara que llevaba, se divertía bastante con esa situación.

— ¿Escuchaste todo zura?— le pregunté una vez nos quedamos solas.

— No todo, solo me llamó la atención lo de… Si alcanzar a las personas de la otra aldea…— un nuevo lado de Ruby, ahora de verdad podría creerle que era una persona tímida. Jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba a algún punto de la habitación.

Sonreí, conmovida por su preocupación. La abracé, pude sentir como se sorprendió por lo repentino que fue.

— Tranquila zura, me quedaré.

— Sí— correspondió mi abrazo con un poco más de fuerza. Supongo que a ambas nos hacía falta una amiga de nuestra misma edad.

— Bueno chicas, está todo listo, vengan— dijo Chika mientras entraba en la habitación y nos invitaba a seguirla.

* * *

— ¡Señorita Minami!

— ¡No grites!— una mujer de cabello rojizo jaló una de las orejas de la señorita Takami. Tal acción me sorprendió, no pensé que alguien tuviera tantas libertades con Chika.

— Tan llena de vitalidad como siempre Chika— la amable mujer de ojos ambarinos nos recibió desde el mostrador.

— Je, je… Bueno, ¿cómo ha estado?

— Bien, hasta ahora todo ha estado perfecto, aunque me he visto algo atareada.

— Me imagino, bueno, le tengo una buena noticia.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Aquí— Chika me puso enfrente de ella y colocó sus dos manos en mis hombros — Ella es Hanamaru Kunikida, está interesada en su vacante.

— Oh, ¿en serio?— La señorita Kotori se acercó a mí con un gesto amable y me extendió una de sus manos — Déjame ver tus herramientas.

— Y-Yo no traje…

— Tus manos, querida— me sonrió de nuevo y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, contorneo las líneas de mis palmas y me miró de vuelta — Tienes manos fuertes pero delicadas, sé que podrás aprender rápido.

— G-Gracias zura— hice una reverencia profunda con algo de nerviosismo.

— Esforcémonos juntas, Hanamaru.

— ¡Sí!

— Bueno, ven, te enseñaré el establecimiento, ¿vendrás pequeña Kurosawa?

— Eh… S-Sí…

— Bien, ¿ustedes?— dijo mirando a la señorita Takami y a la chica que la acompañaba.

— Las esperaremos, si no le importa pasaremos a su cocina.

— ¿No has desayunado Chika?— la señorita Kotori pareció entender lo que la mujer de cabello rojizo quiso decir. Yo también lo había notado antes, y por lo que noté, era algo que sucedía a menudo.

— Eh… Je, je… ¡Auch, Riko!— se quejó mientras la señorita Riko la llevaba en otra dirección.

— Me compadezco de ella, aunque me compadezco aún más de You— dijo mí, ahora, mentora.

— ¿You?

— La novia de Riko— comenzó a decir Ruby — Si crees que Chika es descuidada con su dieta, You lo es aún más, se la pasa comiendo omurice, y Riko siendo una persona de carácter fuerte pues…

— Oh, entiendo zura.

— Sí, pero bueno, al menos mantiene en línea a Chika mientras Sarah regresa de vender telas.

Recordaba a una Sarah, creo que es la señorita que limpió mi cara el día anterior. Se veía que era del mismo carácter que la señorita Riko, en mis remembranzas recuerdo que le había dicho en el camino algo así como dejarla sin mandarinas si volvía a desaparecer sin avisar.

La imagen de total responsabilidad que tenía de Chika Takami se hizo trizas, pero descubrir ese lado de su ser me hacía sentirme más confiada con ella.

La señorita Kotori nos enseñó todo el local, mi puesto de trabajo, la forma de archivar los encargos, donde estaban las cintas, tijeras, agujas, telas, botones y etcétera de cosas que necesitaría para mi labor. Por un momento pensé que sería demasiado para mí, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería ser útil.

— ¿Qué te parece Hanamaru?— me preguntó una vez llegamos al mostrador de nuevo.

— Parece mucho zura… ¡Pero lo lograré!

— Seguro que sí— puso una mano en mi cabeza y me sonrió.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No encuentro mis alas de…!— una chica de cabello azulado y ojos lilas bajaba las escaleras con premura, pero una vez nos vio a todos ahí, se detuvo en seco.

— Hola Yoshiko— habló la mujer de cabello rojizo.

— E-Eh… Hola— pareció recomponerse y bajó con elegancia las escaleras. Habría sido una entrada perfecta, de no ser porque en el último escalón piso las cintas de sus zapatillas y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Ruby se acercó a ella rápidamente mientras las demás reían.

— ¿E-Estás bien?— preguntó con cierta timidez mientras le estiraba la mano.

— Yo… Eh… Sí…— la chica tomó su mano y así permanecieron un momento, hasta que se soltaron abruptamente, con la cara completamente roja.

Algún pensamiento malicioso cruzó por mi mente, pero decidí no decir nada. Al menos no enfrente de las demás.

Chika y la señorita Riko ya nos esperaban en la entrada. Nos despedimos de la señorita Kotori junto con su hija y regresamos. Nosotras nos quedamos en la casa Kurosawa.

— Tengo hambre.

— Yo también zura.

— ¿Vamos a la cocina Maru? ¿O prefieres salir a ver qué hay en las fondas?

— Comamos aquí.

Una vez en la cocina y con un plato de arroz y carne con verduras, nos sentamos en el comedor.

— Ruby, ¿puedo preguntarte algo zura?

— Claro— dijo mientras comía el arroz con voracidad.

— ¿Te gusta la hija de la señorita Kotori zura?

Tal como si hubiera encendido un foco en su rostro, la cara de Ruby se volvió a colorear de carmín.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas!— enarqué una ceja mientras miraba fijamente a Ruby —S-Solo un poco…

— ¿Un poco zura?

— ¡SE VA A ENFRIAR MARU!— gritó apenada.

Sonreí ligeramente. Era la primera vez que intentaba hacer una broma, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

— Gracias por la comida zura.


	3. Capítulo 3: La leyenda del Mesías

**The tower of Ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ Messiah)**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"La leyenda del Mesías"**

* * *

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido Ruby?— Estaba buscando a mi escurridiza amiga. Había perdido una partida de ajedrez, así que ahora le tocaba preparar un postre, pero cuando llegué del trabajo no la encontré por ningún lado— Y yo que quería ofrecerme a ayudarle zura.

Llegué a un cuarto que era desconocido para mí. Quizá era un cobertizo o algo parecido.

— Con permiso zura...— entré con cuidado. En el interior había algunos lienzos, un estante enorme lleno de libros y pergaminos, así como una mesa con papel y lo que parecía un tintero.

Me maravillé al encontrar tal tesoro. Yo amaba leer, y era la primera vez que veía tantos libros juntos. Yo no disponía de tal variedad en mi antiguo templo, tanto así, que acabé cerca de 200 veces "El corsario negro". Aunque debo admitir que eso nunca me causó un gran problema, puesto que amaba ese libro.

— ¿Hanamaru?

— ¿Se-Señorita Dia?— la pena me invadió, ¿y si había visto algo que no debía? — ¡Lo siento!

— No, no te preocupes— me sonrió gentilmente... Eso lejos de tranquilizarme, me puso mucho más nerviosa... — En serio, tranquila — entró en la habitación — ¿Te gusta?

— Y-Yo... Eh... Sí...

— Me alegra. Este es mi estudio privado, pero si quieres, puedes usarlo para lo que desees.

— ¿En serio zura?— mis ojos centellearon y ella pareció notarlo, ya que comenzó a reír fuertemente — ¿Q-Qué ocurre zura?

— N-No, perdón— dijo mientras intentaba dejar de reír — Tienes un rostro realmente expresivo.

— ¿Eso es bueno...?

— Eh... Pues... Sí... Creo que sí— puso el dorso de su mano frente a sus labios, mientras miraba hacia la salida del estudio — ¿Hay algo que quieras que te muestre?

— ¡Sí!— exclamé sin dudar, ganándome otra pequeña risa de su parte... En serio que... Ese sonido era hermoso... — Los libros...

— ¿Te interesa la literatura? ¡Qué bien! Tengo libros y viejos pergaminos de todo tipo.

Miré el estante con atención, leyendo cada título de la colección de la mujer de cabello negro, tan intenso como la noche. Aunque me ponía un poco inquieta sentir su mirada en mí.

— ¿Mm?— escuché al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Qué ocurre zura?

— Me pareció escuchar a alguien... Bueno, no importa, ¿alguno llamó tu atención?

— ¡Sí! Este— le enseñé un libro color morado.

— Amagi, excelente libro.

— Je, je... Yo... ¿Podría leerlo?

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que sí! No suelo dejar la habitación cerrada, así que puedes venir cuantas veces quieras, o si se te hace más fácil, puedes llevártelo.

Lo pensé un momento, aunque al final decidí leerlo en el estudio de la señorita Dia. Quizá podría conocerla más así...

— L-Lo leeré aquí... Si no es mucha molestia...

— Claro que no— vi que había querido levantar su mano, quizá para darme una palmada, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Sonreí ligeramente, el que fuera tan tímida y recatada era lindo en cierta forma.

Casi todos los días, después de regresar de mi trabajo, iba al estudio a encontrarme con Dia para leer el libro, su compañía era tan reconfortante para mí. Ella es realmente talentosa, y mientras convivía más con ella, pude ver y escuchar aun más de sus habilidades; toca el koto como jamás lo había escuchado ser tocado, era una pasión desbordante que me dejaba sin habla una vez terminaba de tocar, la poesía que escribía era como una caricia para el alma, aunque hizo que mi corazón se acelerara varias veces, su voz es melodiosa y casi divina. Me encanta leer cuando ella canta, ya sea para mí, para el mundo, el viento, la lluvia, la noche o el atardecer. Siempre es toda una dicha escucharla... Y quisiera pensar que ella también disfruta de mi compañía, aunque no pueda hacer más que admirarla.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que comencé con mis labores de costurera, no puedo quejarme de mi oficio, es realmente encantador ver tantas sonrisas y encargarse de cosas tan importantes para las personas como eran algunos trajes de gala tradicionales o vestidos. Aunque debo admitir que lo que no es genial de este trabajo es el hecho de tener los dedos completamente lastimados a causa de las agujas. La señorita Kotori me dijo que cuando tenga más experiencia podré coser sin pincharme; realmente espero poder adquirirla pronto, mis dedos no soportarán mucho.

Hoy Ruby me pidió que la acompañara a ella y a Dia a recibir la caravana que dirigían You y Sarah, la señorita Kotori también iría a recibir a su esposa, así que me quedé un poco más con ella en lo que mi amiga de ojos verdes iba a recogernos: Sí, Yoshiko incluída. En un principio no sabía quién era You, después de que la señorita Kotori me enseñó una fotografía de ella, recordé verla con Riko cuando estuve en el desierto.

Parecía alguien realmente animada y amable, incluso me llevó en su espalda una buena parte del camino.

— ¿Todo bien con esa yukata, Hanamaru?— me preguntó la señorita Kotori. Sin querer me había perdido en mis remembranzas.

— Sí, solo recordaba algunas cosas zura— terminé de bordar el símbolo de la aldea, el cual constaba de una torre y los kanji de "vida" y "renacimiento" — Disculpe, ¿por qué hay una torre como emblema de la aldea?

— Oh, eso... Bueno, es porque el primer mesías fue de este lugar. A decir verdad, fue un Takami.

— ¿La aldea ya existía en esos años zura?— había escuchado antes algo acerca de un mesías, pero no había mucha información al respecto en las aldeas del sur.

— Podría decirse. Un puñado de personas se asentaron aquí por aquel tiempo, esto era como una tierra bendecida entre la terrible sequía que azotaba al mundo en esos años.

— Oh... ¿Y la torre zura?

— La leyenda cuenta que cuando el hombre quiso reemplazar el poder de los Dioses, estos se enojaron y condenaron al mundo a la sequía eterna, encerrando los nueve componentes del mundo en la torre de Ai.

— Oh... Entiendo zura... ¿Y el mesías qué hace?

— Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, algunos dicen que se queda en la torre para seguir rezando por el perdón del mundo y para que la tierra no vuelva a ser árida. Aunque la verdad solo la sabe Mito, la cabeza principal de la casa Takami. Según recuerdo, el último mesías fue elegido hace 13 años, se acerca la hora...— no terminó su oración, tampoco la continuó, así que decidí preguntar algo más.

— ¿También era de aquí zura?

— No, en esa ocasión el emisario de los Dioses fue a las aldeas del este.

— Entiendo zura... Debe ser una gran carga hacer algo así, ¿nunca saben quién será?

— Lo es... Y... En cierta forma hay una manera de saber quién será el siguiente mesías.

— ¿Cuál es zura?

— El primer mesías fue un Takami de esta aldea, la segunda, aunque no vivía aquí, también fue una Takami, una chica llamada Shima.

— ¿Entonces ellos son los que llevan esa encomienda zura?

— Podría decirse, aunque solo ha pasado dos veces. Ouwa Takami se ofreció como Mesías a los 19 años, Shima fue elegida a la misma edad, así que quizá el próximo Mesías sea un Takami de 19 años.

— 19 años... ¿Quiénes podrían ser zura?

— Bueno... No me parece que nadie en la casa Takami de esta aldea tenga esa edad ahora, pero solo una persona de esa casa verá su decimo novena primavera dentro de dos años.

— ¿Qui...?

— ¡Maru, Kotori!— Ruby entró en el establecimiento, se veía algo agitada.

— Ruby, ¿qué ocurre zura?

— La caravana ha dado aviso de su ubicación cerca de Raoma, no deben tardar mucho.

— Bien, vayamos... ¡Yoshiko, es hora!— llamó la mujer mientras gritaba hacia las escaleras de la casa.

Miré a Ruby. Se había sonrojado, y el rubor en sus mejillas se hacía más notable a medida que escuchaba los pasos que bajaban desde el segundo piso. Comenzó a arreglar su cabello y atuendo disimuladamente.

— No tienes por qué estar nerviosa zura, te ves hermosa.

— Y-Yo no...

— No sabes mentirme zura.

— Mou ¡Maru!

— ¿Nos vamos señoritas?— invitó la señorita Kotori mientras nos abría la puerta del mostrador.

* * *

Decidí enfrascarme en otra conversación con mi maestra de costura, para poder dejar a Ruby y Yoshiko a solas, o al menos lo más "a solas" que se pudiera. Pero tal parecía que ambas ardían de pena frente a la otra.

 _"Tan densas..."_ pensé.

La noche ya había llegado a la aldea, así que algunas personas comenzaron a ir por materiales para encender antorchas. Me acerqué a mi amiga para preguntarle si quería que fuera por una. Me sorprendió encontrarla sola.

— ¿Ruby?— No me respondió, permanecía estática en su lugar, la tomé del hombro y la moví ligeramente — ¿Ruby?— comencé a preocuparme.

— Siento tardar— la chica de cabello azulado llegó corriendo con una antorcha en la mano, una vez estuvo cerca, mi amiga la tomó del brazo con fuerza, causando un sonrojo en la chica que según había escuchado, creía que era un ángel caído — Lo-Lo siento Ruby... ¿Estás bien?

Ella no respondió, solo la abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué ocurre zura?— pregunté confundida.

— Ruby... Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Ahora que lo mencionaba... El día que regresamos de la casa de Mari y Kanan, se aferró muy fuerte a mí cuando pasamos por una calle que tenía muy poca iluminación.

— P-Pensé que podría dominarlo... Por eso no te busqué cuando Yochan se ofreció a ir por una antorcha— comenzó a decir Ruby mientras me miraba, después fijó su vista en el suelo— Pero soy una miedosa...— se recriminó.

— Oye, no digas eso— Yoshiko acarició suavemente la mano de Ruby — No tienes que ser valiente todo el tiempo, a-además... T-Tienes un ángel caído... Cuidándote— esta vez la peliazulada apartó la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Y una hermana que exige un metro de distancia entre ustedes dos— se escuchó la imponente voz de Dia detrás de las chicas.

Tal como si fuera una caricatura, ambas se pararon derechas y se alejaron un poco.

— Dia, asustar a las niñas no está bien— Chika venía detrás de ella, seguida de la señorita Riko.

— No la estoy asustando, simplemente pido un poco de espacio vital para MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA— respondió, haciendo énfasis en "mi hermana pequeña". Pude escuchar a la señorita Kotori reír detrás de mi.

— Solo tomaba del brazo a Yoshiko...— intentó decir Ruby.

— No me parece correcto— recalcó Dia.

— L-Lo siento— se disculpó la peliazulada.

— Vamos, vamos, Yoshiko es una buena persona, ¿verdad?— la defendió Riko.

— E-Eh... Sí...

— Yochan solo me protegía de la oscuridad— mi amiga de cabello rojo volvió a tomar el brazo de la chica de ojos lilas.

— ¿No puedes protegerte en tu hermana? ¡He dicho que un metro!

— Pero tú ya tienes a Maru— tal como si hubiera sido lo más importante del mundo, todos se habían callado cuando Ruby dejó salir esa declaración. No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero lo rojo de mi cara no era nada comparado con el color que había tomado el rostro de la mayor de las Kurosawa.

— ¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?!

— Jum— Ruby se aferró más a Yoshiko.

— Así que te gustan pequeñas, de esas que llaman doncellas— dijo Chika mientras codeaba a Dia con cierta burla.

— Chika, deja de molestar a Dia— le pidió Riko.

— ¡La caravana se acerca!— gritó un hombre a lo lejos, y solo así, la señorita Dia pudo reaccionar.

Yo no sabía qué decir. Era cierto que me sentía un poco... ¿Extraña? Cerca de la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga... Pero gustarme...

Ahí estaba de nuevo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Dolía, pero era un dolor agradable... No sé cómo describirlo. Dia no me miró, casi salió huyendo hacia la caravana que iba llegando a la aldea. Ruby me miró con una sonrisa y yo no pude hacer nada más que negarle, devolviéndole el gesto; ella podía ser un ángel, pero definitivamente también había un demonio durmiendo dentro de ella.

Todos ayudaron a descargar lo que traían las carretas que, tal parecía, eran dirigidas por la señorita You.

Una mujer de cabello azul se acercó rápidamente en la dirección a donde estaba, me quité del camino, temiendo ser atropellada.

— ¡Kotori!

— ¡Umi!— Ambas se abrazaron efusivamente. Quizá dos semanas era demasiado cuando amabas a una persona. Miré alrededor y pude ver escenas realmente conmovedoras.

El rostro de la señorita You era llenado de besos por Riko, Chika había rodeado con sus brazos a Sarah para levantarla un poco del suelo y frotar sus narices en un acto que hasta para mí, fue lo más empalagoso después de la relación de Kanan y Mari. Una vez se separaron, la ojicarmín chocó el puño con la mas pequeña de las hermanas Kazuno, en señal de compañerismo, para después compartir otro abrazo. Se veía que se llevaban realmente bien.

— Hola, ¿cómo estás?— me preguntó la señorita Sarah mientras se acercaban a mí.

— ¡B-Bien zura!

— Me alegra mucho, ¿te has adaptado bien?

— Sí, muchas gracias.

Ella me sonrió, se despidió de Chika y de mi para volver a ayudar a descargar la caravana.

— ¿No estaba Dia por aquí?— se preguntó mi tutora.

— Aquí estoy Chika— respondió la pelinegra, quien cargaba algunos rollos de tela.

— Eres cruel, ¿sabes?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Dejaste sola a la pobre de Hanamaru.

Ambas volvimos a sonrojarnos, solo que esta vez la señorita Dia tomó del cuello de la hakama a Chika y la atrajo hacia ella.

— ¡¿Quieres parar con eso?!

— Je, je, perdón.

— ¡Agh! A veces me dan ganas de...

— ¡Señorita Dia!— temía que pasara algo malo entre ellas, a pesar de todo parecía que se apreciaban mucho — L-La violencia no es la salida zura...

Dia no dijo nada, soltó a Chika y siguió su camino.

— ¿Pensaste que me golpearía?— me preguntó una vez la pelinegra se alejó.

— S-Sí...

— Tranquila, el carácter de Dia es explosivo, pero me quiere mucho, así que nunca me pondría la mano encima.

— Entonces usted se aprovecha zura.

— Eh...— Chika rascó su mejilla — Sí, algo así.

— No la moleste zura.

— Buu eso sería aburrido.

— Señorita Chika...

— Ellas dos siempre se han llevado así, Chika simplemente se está vengando— Riko llegó detrás de la pelimandarina, tomada de la mano con You. Kanan y Mari las acompañaban.

— ¿Se venga zura?

— Cuando Chika confesó que le gustaba Sarah...

— Corrección. Me obligaron a confesar— interrumpió.

— Dia se encargó de hacerle burla de absolutamente todo— me explicó sin darle importancia a la intervención de su amiga. No pude evitar sorprenderme, supongo que Ruby y Dia no son hermanas por nada.

— Entiendo zura— miré a You, aunque no la conocía mucho, me alegraba de verla llegar sana y salva — Hola señorita You.

— Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien... Esto... La última vez no tuve oportunidad de agradecerle pero... ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme— dije mientras hacía una reverencia.

— No es nada, tranquila— la peligrisacea me sonrió — Me alegra que estés bien.

— Gracias zura...

— Bien, ya que hoy llegaron todas mis queridas amigas, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos? Celebremos los abundantes recursos que han traído hoy, así como la llegada de Hanamaru— declaró Chika.

— Y-Yo... No es necesario zura.

— Vamos, siempre es buen momento para una fiesta entre familia.

No pude evitar contagiarme del entusiasmo de mi tutora, así que accedí.

Eso me hace pensar... Si Chika es mi tutora, ¿qué tan grande tiene que ser?

— Disculpe... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

— Claro, dime.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene zura?

— 17— me respondió — El siguiente año cumpliré 18.

— Ya veo, gracias zura.

Chika es quien dentro de dos años verá su decimo novena primavera...


	4. Capítulo 4: Tonkatsu

¡Hola! Bueno, no les haré muy largo esto, solo pondré la respuesta a algunos comentarios que me dejaron (se los agradezco mucho). Me pareció lindo hacerlo, así que aquí va:

 **Graac:** Ay, muchas gracias por seguir tan fielmente esta historia, en serio que eso es genial, agradezco mucho tu apoyo n. . El DiaMaru es uno de mis best ships.

 **Love Live:** Bueno, hay una manera de que te spoilees, a menos que quieras que te haga sufrir con la duda ***evil noises*** , vale ya xD, gracias por seguir esta historia n.n.

Ahora sí, sin más, los dejo con el cuarto capítulo de "Tower of Ai".

* * *

 **The tower of Ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ Messiah)**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **"Tonkatsu"**

* * *

La fiesta no era muy grande, pero el alboroto que se armó en la casa Takami sí lo fue. Chika y You estaban cantando a todo pulmón mientras tocaban todos los instrumentos a su alcance. Kanan se les unió más tarde, formando un grupo nada convencional, mientras que Mari y Riko intentaban mantener a raya a sus respectivas parejas. La señorita Sarah se unió a su novia más tarde para cantar junto a ella.

Todo era agradable pero… No podía evitar sentirme un tanto fuera de lugar… Quiero decir…

Riko y You hacían notar en cualquier momento que era pareja, dándose un beso o tomándose de la mano de vez en vez. Chika y la señorita Sarah se decían cosas melosas la una a la otra y mi tutora le cantaba mientras tocaba el _sanshin_ , provocando uno que otro sonrojo en su novia. Ruby me había abandonado, uniéndose a Yoshiko para bailar al son de la música del improvisado grupo; aunque eso me divertía un poco, ya que Kanan y Mari solían soltar palabras al aire con una clara indirecta al ángel caído y mi amiga.

El ambiente comenzó a marearme un poco y salí de la habitación donde el festejo tenía lugar.

Caminé con un poco más de libertad por la residencia Takami. Debía admitir que era ligeramente más grande que la Kurosawa, se notaba la personalidad de la familia de ojos rojizos. El diseño no era demasiado trabajado y daba una sensación de sencillez, solamente entrar te hacía sentir en casa. Vi un majestuoso árbol en el centro de lo que parecía ser el patio principal, era mucho más grande que los que se veían a simple vista al entrar en el lugar. A diferencia de las demás flores y árboles a su alrededor, este se veía completamente saludable y brillante aun en la oscuridad de la noche; solo había algo que me extrañaba, y era que, por la forma y las hojas, debía ser un árbol de mandarinas, sin embargo, este no parecía haber dado ninguna aun.

— ¿Te gusta?— escuché una voz a mi lado, era la voz de Dia.

— Sí, bastante zura.

— Lo plantamos Kanan, Chika, You y yo cuando éramos pequeñas.

— ¿En serio zura? Eso es algo hermoso.

— Sí, lo fue, aunque el jefe Takami nos regañó por meternos con este jardín, hicimos agujeros por todo el patio buscando un buen lugar donde creciera, esa vez Chika se echó toda la culpa, le tocaron 20 tablas en las piernas.

— Debió ser doloroso zura— dije mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

— No sé qué lo fue más, si verlo o haberlo sentido, pero ella nunca nos dejó de sonreír a pesar de eso.

— Debieron decir la verdad zura— inflé ligeramente una mejilla, ese tipo de injusticias no me gustaban.

— Sí, quizá… Pero éramos niñas en ese entonces.

— Y… Entonces este árbol es de mandarinas, ¿no? Me pregunto si ya las habrán recogido.

— No precisamente— Dia se acercó al árbol y puso una mano en el tronco— Este árbol ha crecido saludable, pero nunca ha dado mandarinas.

— ¿Nunca zura? ¿No tendrá algún parásito o algo así?

— No, al menos hasta donde sabemos. Ruby ha intentado poner fertilizantes, Yoshiko hizo un par de sus cosas extrañas, Mari y Riko lo regaron con una especie de agua especial para que, si es que tiene algo dentro, esto saliera de una vez, y si no, para reforzar el interior del árbol, pero no, sigue sin dar fruto.

— Es una pena zura.

— Sí, pero al menos da unas flores hermosas— dijo mientras tomaba una flor del mandarino con suma delicadeza— Muchos de mis poemas de más joven los escribí resguardada bajo su sombra.

— Pero si usted apenas tiene 18, habla como si tuviera 100 años zura.

Dia me miró y después se echó a reír, estiró la mano que sostenía la flor del árbol. Sentí sus dedos entre mi cabello; una vez alejó su mano, yo llevé la mía al mismo lugar un tanto embelesada por aquel momento, sentí la flor en mi cabello.

— Sería una gran dicha para mí vivir tan larga vida.

Me sonrojé ligeramente ante su mirada, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mientras mirábamos la luna detrás del árbol. Después de algunos minutos, decidimos regresar a la fiesta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano. La celebración había acabado bastante tarde así que nos habían dado posada en la residencia Takami.

Decidí hacer el desayuno, puesto que estaban todas las que me rescataron del desierto aquel día, sería como una manera de agradecer su buen corazón. Salí lo más silenciosa que pude, más una voz me hizo saber que no estaba sola.

— ¿A dónde vas pequeña?

— Eh... Señorita You, buenos días zura.

— Te digo que solo me llames You, bueno, ¿vas a salir? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No, estoy bien zura, puede volver a descansar.

— Mmm— ella me miró mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

— S-Solo iré a comprar algunas cosas zura.

— Podemos acompañarte si quieres— esta vez, la señorita Riko llegó al lugar de nuestra conversación.

Con tanta insistencia de la pareja, no pude hacer más que acceder, así que ambas me acompañaron a las tiendas para comprar la carne y verduras para el desayuno; sí, sí había comida e ingredientes en la casa Takami, pero no me sentiría cómoda sólo tomándolo y ya.

— Eres demasiado recta Maru— suspiró You al momento de contarle mi razón para comprar yo misma al menos un poco de lo que usaría. Debo admitir que no es que hubiera ganado mucho después de solo una semana trabajando, pero sí podía gastar algo más o menos considerable.

— Yo pienso que es admirable— señaló Riko.

— Es porque tú eres igual— se burló You. Su novia le dio un codazo en las costillas, a lo que la ojiazul solo sonrió.

La señorita You me platicó que cuando recién comenzaron a vivir juntas, Riko compraba sus cosas por separado, al menos hasta que pudo sentirse más cómoda. La familia de ambas no era muy grande, los Sakurauchi contaban con 18 personas viviendo en la residencia, mientras que los Watanabe, contaban con 20, ahora 21. Bueno, en ese punto me explicó que por la cantidad de terreno que poseían los Watanabe por sobre los Sakurauchi, ella fungiría como la cabeza de la familia que formaría más tarde con Riko, por lo cual, la pelirroja se iría a vivir a la residencia de aquellos de cabello gris.

Con eso pude obtener más información acerca de la aldea; había familias que repasaban los 15 individuos, y la familia Watanabe y Sakurauchi eran prueba de eso. Eso me hizo pensar en qué tan actualizada debía estar la señorita Kanan en cuanto al índice de natalidad de la aldea.

Llegamos a la residencia Takami y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Afortunadamente nadie había despertado aun.

— Y cuéntanos Hanamaru, ¿qué tal tu vida antes de llegar aquí?— me preguntó You.

— Cierto, yo también tengo curiosidad por las aldeas del sur.

No pude evitar quedarme un tanto pensativa, no sabía cómo hablar de mi pasado.

— Eh, no te preocupes si no quieres respon…

— Cuando yo vivía en la aldea principal del sur… Me hacía cargo de un templo sintoísta…— comencé a hablar — Mis padres se fueron un día, pero ya nunca volvieron, así que viví sola desde los 5 años en adelante. No tenía otra familia, o alguien que se hiciera cargo de mí zura, así que un día comencé a recoger las hojas del templo. Un monje me dio una escoba para hacerlo mejor y más tarde me llevó un par de onigiris— recordé con amargura a ese hombre — En ese momento era una persona muy amable zura, me dio alimento, agua, techo y un trabajo, sin embargo, cuando cumplí 13 él… Comenzó a portarse de manera extraña— no pude evitar tomar un lado de mi yukata y deslizarlo hacia la derecha, haciendo que la tela abrazara mi cuello, era un reflejo que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía, pero hablar del monje Tachibana me había traído amargos recuerdos que quería dejar en una esquina de mi memoria — Poco después lo asesinaron al violar a la hija de un mercader, un año más tarde llegó la sequía. El monje Tachibana era el único que defendía el templo, pero cuando lo asesinaron, el templo quedó desprotegido, así la gente entró a robar las figuras, acabados de oro, cuencos, tablillas, pergaminos, cualquier cosa que tuviera valor, para poder cambiarlo por algo de dinero o comida. No podía culparlos por hacer eso, aunque sus modos para entrar en el templo no eran los mejores zura — acaricié mi mejilla — Incluso hubo algunos que creyeron que tenían alguna especie de derecho a darme órdenes solo porque sí, aunque eso es arroz de otro costal zura. Al final todos dieron aviso que dejarían la aldea, así que emprendimos el viaje. Yo me desmayé en algún punto del desierto, cuando desperté había perdido la caravana de mi aldea y vagué por ese lugar, intentando encontrar un pueblo o a una persona y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la saben zura — tomé un cuchillo y comencé a cortar la carne.

No había mirado a You y Riko a la cara, tampoco quería hacerlo, me daba algo de pena narrar mi pasado, y eso que no había dado detalles: Había llorado, había maldecido mi destino en algún momento, había sido débil y era algo que no podía dejar de recriminarme, ya que había mucha gente que vivía en situaciones muchísimo peores y aun así, sonreían.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando olí la esencia de cerezas de Ruby.

— Maru…— seguido de su abrazo, sentí la mano de Kanan en mi hombro, levanté la vista y me encontré con 8 personas en la cocina.

— C-Chicas… ¿Escucharon todo zura?

— Yo les intenté decir que no pero… Bueno, creo que habrás notado que todas pueden ser muy necias— argumentó Chika.

— El comal le dijo a la olla— dijo You con una sonrisa.

Yo no sabía si estar apenada o molesta por la indiscreción, pero solo pude reír mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Sentir el abrazo de Ruby, la mano de Kanan en mi hombro, como queriendo darme su apoyo, la mirada amorosa de Mari y Sarah, la sonrisa de Riko, You y Yoshiko, sentir los ojos serenos de Dia y Chika posados en mí, me hicieron feliz.

 _"Incluso en la salud y en la enfermedad... Compartimos la alegría y el dolor",_ aquella frase llegó a mi mente.

— Bueno, basta de historias tristes, vamos a ayudar a Maru— anunció You.

— ¡No zura!— todas se detuvieron en seco, yo me sonrojé un poco debido a la pena de haber gritado tan de repente — Q-Quiero decir… Quiero hacer el desayuno para ustedes zura, dejen que lo haga, por favor.

— ¿Estás segura? Es bastante trabajo— dijo Yoshiko.

— Estoy segura, así que… ¿Podrían dejarme hacerlo, por favor?

Ellas se miraron mutuamente y después, tal como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente, asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— Entonces estaremos por la casa, llámame si necesitas algo— me hizo saber mi tutora antes de irse.

— S-Sí zura.

La cocina fue quedando vacía, o bueno, casi, Ruby y Yoshiko se habían quedado.

— ¿Qué harás Maru?

— Un guisado que me gustaba mucho hacer cuando era niña, pero es una sorpresa.

— Bueno, nosotras nos quedaremos a acompañarte aunque sea.

— ¿Seguras que desean quedarse conmigo cuando podrían estar solas zura?— dejé salir la frase con algo de picardía.

— ¡Maru!— Ruby estaba roja hasta las orejas. En serio que debía haber un demonio escondido en mí también si disfrutaba tanto de molestar a mi mejor amiga. Posiblemente también le tomaría el gusto a bromear con Tsushima.

— Están tan sonrojadas las dos zura— reí por lo bajo.

— ¡El gran ángel Yohane no se sonroja! ¡Retira lo dicho farisea!

— ¿Quién es Yohane zura?

Yoshiko me miró mientras hacía una pose extraña.

— Yohane es…

* * *

— ¡Está lista la comida!— dije mientras me asomaba a la sala donde todas se habían reunido.

— ¡Genial! Te ayudaremos a servir— dijo Chika mientras se levantaba de su asiento — Y no puedes decir que no, para esto se necesitan muchas manos— con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la cocina mientras le pedía a todas que la ayudaran.

Pusieron la comida en la gran mesa, una vez todo estuvo dispuesto, nos sentamos.

— ¿Cómo se llama el guisado?— preguntó Kanan.

— _Tonkatsu_ , espero les guste— respondí mientras miraba a todas las chicas, expectante.

La primera en comer fue Chika, tan pronto como puso la chuleta frita en su boca, siguió con un bocado tras otro, animando a las demás a comenzar a comer.

— ¡Qué bueno está Maru!— me halagó You.

— Me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho bien zura— suspiré con alivio.

— ¡Está más que bien! Oh, podría comer esto siempre— dijo Sarah mientras tomada otra pieza de carne.

— Si lo haces podrías engordar— le respondió Chika mientras sonreía maliciosa.

— Creo que las mandarinas estarán prohibidas para ti por una semana.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Era broma!— la chica de ojos rojizos se levantó ligeramente, pero se volvió a sentar, acercándose ligeramente al oído de Sarah — Sabes que para mí eres perfecta como sea.

La señorita Sarah se sonrojó, ya que a pesar de que parecía que sería un susurro, todas pudimos escuchar lo que le dijo, golpeó ligeramente el hombro de su novia.

— S-Sí lo dices así… Supongo que puedo levantarte el castigo…

— Je, je, te amo— Chika le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a tomar su plato.

— Te amo tonta— Sarah devolvió el beso, causándole un sonrojo a mi tutora.

— ¡Ea! Estamos comiendo, no se salten al postre— se burló Kanan.

Me habría apenado mucho con esa escena, de no ser porque estaba ocupada en algo más. Todas comían alegres, pero noté que Dia no había probado un solo bocado del _tonkatsu_. ¿No le gustaba el cerdo? O quizá… ¿No lo había hecho tan bien? Me sentí un poco decaída ante tal escena, pero no quería tener esa clase de sentimientos tan temprano. A todas las demás les encantaba, y eso me hacía muy feliz, pero Dia… Con ella era diferente, al menos para mí.

Ruby le dio un golpe en las costillas a su hermana mayor y esta se exaltó un poco, parecía que estaba pensando en algo. Tomó los palillos y llevó un trozo de carne a su boca. Yo la miraba insistentemente, atenta sus gestos, Dia pareció notarlo y me miró, sonriéndome mientras asentía.

Solo eso… Y ya podía ser feliz completamente.


	5. Capítulo 5: No me sueltes

¡Hola! Bueno, les traigo el capítulo 5 de "The tower of Ai", gracias a los que leen esta historia (los quiero, aunque no comenten TwT), espero el capítulo de hoy les guste, en lo personal el DiaMaru de esta parte me encantó, y eso que casi nada de lo que escribo suele gustarme. En fin, los dejo con el capítulo, pero antes...

 ***Graac:** No quise profundizar mucho en el pasado de Maru, porque quiero que eso se entienda mediante sus gestos y pequeñas costumbres de capítulos anteriores, pero sí, supones muy bien, ese señor era un desgraciado y bueno, podré tardar en actualizar, pero abandonar una historia, jamás xD. Espero te guste el capítulo uwu.

* * *

 ** **The tower of Ai.****

 **(The _blessed_ Messiah)**

 **Capítulo 5:  
"No me sueltes"**

* * *

El tiempo en la aldea de la juventud pasa terriblemente rápido, ya llevo un año aquí. Antes de darme cuenta estábamos cerca del invierno, y con ello, me encontré un día dibujando patrones para hacer un abrigo.

Al fin podía crear y confeccionar casi todo tipo de ropa, gracias a eso pude hacer un regalo para Ruby, fue un vestido blanco con sobrefaldas como vuelo. Estaba orgullosa. Definitivamente era mi mejor trabajo desde que había llegado a la sastrería; a pesar de que mi labor estaba más de costurera, el diseño de atuendos se me daba muy bien.

Hoy comenzaba una nueva mañana, así que tomé mi bolso y partí para hacer mi rutina diaria.

— Buenos días zura— dije mientras saludaba y entraba en la residencia Takami. Sí, en estos meses había tomado un poco de confianza con los demás. Pasé por aquel árbol eterno de mandarinas; ni siquiera la cercana estación había podido opacar sus verdes hojas y brillantes florecillas.

— Buenos días Maru— Chika me recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre.

— Buenos días, ¿mucho trabajo hoy?

— Bastante, sobre todo con la persistente sequía. Mi hermana dice que la pasada fue peor, quizá es su manera de dar ánimos— musitó con una nota amarga y sarcástica en la voz. Yo no había tratado mucho a Mito, pero las pocas veces que la había visto parecía una persona dura, muy dura. Quizá más que Dia.

— Pues, eso es bueno para la aldea, ¿no? Este lugar tiene los recursos para producir productos agrícolas suficientes zura.

— Deberías escribir mis reportes— mi tutora se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía apenada — Bueno, es cierto que podemos ser prósperos en cuanto a producción, sin embargo, la sequía también afecta aquí; la demanda crece, y nuestra amada tierra no puede alcanzar tal producción.

— Eso es cierto zura…— me daba pena pensar en todas esas personas. Yo había vivido en carne propia lo que era pasar hambre y necesidades — Por cierto, adivina qué traigo.

— ¿Pan de mandarina?

— No, debes cuidar tu salud zura.

— Jum…

— Je, je, bueno… Hoy te he preparado esto— saqué un envoltorio, dentro había un pequeño molde que dejé en el escritorio de Chika.

— ¡Wow! ¿Es flan?— lo tomó entre sus manos con los ojos centelleantes.

— Sí— sonreí con entusiasmo.

— Amo tus flanes Hanamaru, ¡Ah! Gracias de verdad.

Cada día, por las mañanas, me paseaba por la residencia Takami para dejarle el desayuno a Chika, aunque ella insistía en que no era necesario.

También, a pesar de la buena relación que tenía con Sarah, alguna vez llegué a causarle celos (no fueron a propósito) por el hecho de llevarle el desayuno a su novia, pero al parecer todo se arreglaba entre ellas al final. Eso era un alivio, pues hacían una pareja hermosa.

Las que hasta ahora me estaban colmando la paciencia eran Ruby y Yochan. Literalmente echaban miel por los ojos y ni una ni otra se atrevía a dar el primer paso para formalizar su relación, a veces me preguntaba a qué era a lo que le tenían tanto miedo. Aunque supongo que eso es algo que no puedo entender por completo, después de todo… Yo no tengo en claro mis sentimientos aun.

Paseos bajo la luz de la luna, pequeñas notas que de repente Dia me ponía en mi almuerzo, uno que otro poema recitado (no a mí, es obvio, yo solo era la audiencia), clases de dibujo, asistencia en caligrafía… Cada vez había más actividades que compartía con la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga, y cada vez era más fuerte la forma en que mi corazón se aceleraba al tenerla cerca, al escucharla o al mirarla. Tal parecía que en mi pecho la respuesta gritaba por salir, pero mi mente quería sopesar un poco más esa idea.

Mientras tanto, disfrutaba de su compañía y de ese paseo de ensoñación que me ofrecía el tomar su mano.

Con estos pensamientos me dirigí a mi trabajo, hoy no había muchos pendientes, así que podría irme a casa temprano para poder descansar un poco y quizá... Pasar la tarde con Dia en su estudio.

* * *

— Hanamaru— Yoshiko posó su cabeza en mis piernas sin previo aviso.

— ¿Qué ocurre zura?

— ¿Tienes tiempo libre?

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

— ¿Tienes o no? Quiero que me ayudes con un proyecto.

— Si tanto deseas la sangre de una doncella virgen podrías tomar la tuya zura.

— ¡N-NO ES ESA CLASE DE AYUDA!— su rostro se había puesto rojo más rápido de lo que lo haría el de Ruby si comiera lágrimas de ángel caído. Una pequeña nota surgió en mi mente, y es que en el verano pasado cuando Yochan nos las dio a probar… El estómago me dolió por días.

 **NOTA MENTAL: No comer la comida de Yoshiko sin arroz, sopa o un buen vaso de té verde frío.**

— Bueno, entonces, ¿qué necesitas zura? Te ayudaré.

— Quiero hacer una cajita de bambú, tú eres buena en esas cosas. Yo…— titubeó un poco— Me confesaré a Ruby.

Me quedé sin habla, solo pude cubrir mi boca con ambas manos mientras la miraba emocionada.

— Sí, sí, sé que es impactante pero estoy enamorada de Ruby… Mucho…

— ¿Eh? No, eso ya lo sabíamos pero… ¡Te confesarás a Ruby por fin!

— ¿Qu…? ¿Por fin? ¿Cómo es que ya lo sabían?

— Por todos los Dioses Yochan, se ve a kilómetros que te gusta.

— A-Ah… Bueno, ¿me ayudarás o no?

— Te digo que sí, solamente debo terminar el último pedido y estaré lista.

— Bien, entonces iré a comprar lo que necesito.

— Buena suerte zura.

— Gracias— me sonrió y salió de la sastrería.

Una vez estuve sola, pegué un grito emocionado y salté un poco. Estaba tan feliz, seguramente Ruby se llevaría una sorpresa muy grata.

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no había reparado en la presencia de un cliente, así que disculpándome, me dispuse a atenderlo. Después de terminar mi trabajo y dejar todo en orden, esperé a que Yoshiko llegara, una vez lo hizo, pusimos manos a la obra.

* * *

— ¡Maru!— Ruby llegó corriendo a mi habitación.

— ¿Ruby? ¿Qué ocurre zura?— mi corazón estaba exaltado, digo, a quién no le sucede eso cuando uno está dormido y entran a su habitación gritando.

— P-Perdón, ¿estabas dormida?

— Sí, pero tranquila, ahora estoy muy despierta— me estiré con algo de flojera.

— Lo siento, después de todo es sábado, debes querer descansar.

— Tranquila, dime qué ocurre, ¿estás bien?

— S-Sí… Solo estoy algo, ¿impactada? ¡No lo sé!— la sonrisa en el rostro de mi mejor amiga era enorme, como esa típica sonrisa tonta de las enamoradas.

— ¿Por qué?— seguramente Yoshiko ya había hablado con ella, pero se supone que yo debo fingir demencia.

— ¡Yoshiko me ha invitado a una cita esta tarde!— sus ojos brillaron — ¡Así me lo dijo! Ella se acercó a mí y me miró directo a los ojos mientras decía: "Ruby, ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" ¡Ah!—se abalanzó directo hacia mí, abrazándome — ¡No puedo esperar!

Esa emoción en su voz me contagió de la misma alegría y me puse a saltar con ella en el futón mientras reíamos.

— Me tienes que contar todo lo que pase en su cita eh.

— Obviamente lo haré, no podría dejar de contártelo.

— Bueno, ¿qué harás?

— Por ahora distráeme ¡Por favor! No creo aguantar 6 horas hasta las 6 de la tarde.

— Bastante tiempo eh, bueno… ¡Vamos con Riko!

— ¿Con Riko?

— Sí, ella es experta en maquillaje, ¿por qué no le pides que te de unos consejos?

— Eso es cierto ¡Muy bien! Vayamos, igual podría llevar lo que me pondré, la casa de los Watanabe queda cerca de la plaza donde me reuniré con Yochan— comenzó a arreglarse las coletas — Así aprovechas y te pones muy guapa para que mi hermana te invite a alguna cita también.

— R-Ruby…

— ¿Qué? En algún momento me tenía que vengar de todas tus burlas.

— Con que a esas vamos— un aura maligna se apoderó de mí, haciendo a Ruby retroceder.

— ¡V-Vayamos con Riko!

Me reí ligeramente y asentí. En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos listas.

— ¿A dónde van?— una voz que comenzaba a ser mi necesidad se escuchó detrás de nosotras.

— Hermana, ¿acaso eres ninja?

— Puede ser, ¿A dónde van?

— ¿Tienes celos de que lleve a Maru a conocer a alguien?

— ¡¿Qué?! N-No… Solo las he visto estar de allá para acá desde la mañana, además esa bolsa— señaló— ¿Pasó algo?

— N-No…— estar frente a ella me hacía sentir nerviosa, sí, aun después de un año de conocerla.

— No hermana, solo iremos con Riko.

— Vi a Tsushima aquí en la mañana, ¿algo que me quieras decir?

— Sí, hasta pronto hermana— Ruby tomó mi mano y me llevó corriendo, cosa que ya era costumbre entre nosotras.

— ¡Ruby!— Dia no nos siguió, supongo que sabía hasta donde podía intervenir en la vida sentimental de su hermana menor.

* * *

Tocamos la puerta de la residencia Watanabe y la señorita Shuka nos abrió.

— ¡Oh! Hanamaru, Ruby, ¿buscan a You o a Riko?

— A Riko— dijo mi amiga mientras entrábamos.

— Bien, le avisaré, hasta luego chicas.

— Hasta luego— nos despedimos al mismo tiempo.

Esperamos un poco más hasta ver a Riko acercarse a nosotras, nos invitó (empujó) a su habitación una vez escuchó la palabra: Cita.

— Bien, debemos dejarte totalmente hermosa para tu cita con Yoshiko.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que es con Yoshiko?

— ¿Con quién más si no es ella?

Me comencé a reír, realmente era gracioso que la pelirroja y Yochan pensaran que eran cautelosas con su romance. La tarde siguió su curso y Riko inició su labor maquillando ligeramente a Ruby. Me elogió por mi trabajo en el vestido blanco que había hecho e igualmente me ayudó a maquillarme un poco, eso fue más curiosidad mía.

— Lo sabía, con o sin maquillaje, luces adorable— dijo Riko.

— ¿En serio zura?— Ruby me pasó un espejo para poder mirarme, y aunque era cierto que el delineador se veía ligeramente y mis labios tenían un tenue color naranja, no dejaba de verme como una niña.

— Pero te ves preciosa Maru.

— Tú también Ruby, estoy segura de que Yoshiko no se te escapa esta noche— le guiñé el ojo.

— Eso espero…— rodeó uno de sus dedos con su cabello y esbozó una sonrisa ilusionada.

Riko y yo compartimos una mirada y sonreímos. El éxito estaba asegurado, solo había que esperar.

De la casa de Riko nos fuimos a la plaza.

— Creo que yo te dejo aquí Ruby, mucha suerte— la abracé, esperando transmitirle toda la buena energía que tuviera. Ya sabía cómo terminaría esto, pero los buenos deseos nunca están de más.

— Gracias Maru— me correspondió — Estoy nerviosa— levantó y bajó los hombros mientras suspiraba y sonreía.

— ¡Te irá bien, ve por ella zura!

— ¡Me esforzaré!— dijo mientras unía los codos de sus brazos delante de ella y volvía a separarlos. Ese era un gesto que hacía cuando intentaba motivar a alguien más o estaba muy emocionada, y lo segundo era el caso.

Me alejé de ahí lo suficiente como para observarlas sin ser descubierta, una vez llegara Yoshiko, me iría. Pero mientras esperaba, vi una figura adelantarse a mí y esconderse detrás del anuncio de un puesto: Era Dia.

Yoshiko llegó y estuvo un rato platicando con Ruby. Se sentaron en el kiosko y estuvieron ahí un rato. Dia parecía estar lista para saltar si Yoshiko intentaba cualquier cosa, el suspenso subía, sobre todo cuando el ángel caído tomó la mano de Ruby y se paró frente a ella, posando una rodilla en el suelo y sacando la cajita de bambú que le había ayudado a hacer el día anterior. Sin embargo, esa escena podría ser tomada en otro contexto, y con lo cual, pude ver en cómo los hombros de Dia se ponían tensos; estaba dispuesta a caminar hacia las enamoradas. Entré en pánico, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue aplicar el _Ruby-Escape_ y tomar del brazo a la chica de cabello negro, para después llevarla corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera.

Ya en algún punto mis piernas me pidieron parar y me dejé caer al suelo, mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración.

— ¿Hanamaru?— Dia posó una mano en mi hombro y voltee a verla.

— P-Perdona— dije una vez pude hablar.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? ¡Ruby está a merced de Yoshiko!— me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

— No le hará nada malo zura— acepté el gesto, pero no la solté una vez estuve de pie.

— Le estaba proponiendo…

— No es eso, solo le dará un collar.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?— me miró confundida.

— Sí, ella me pidió ayuda para hacer la caja de bambú zura.

— ¿Entonces qué hará?

— Creo que le pedirá que sea su novia zura.

— ¡No, eso sí que no! ¡Iré en éste instante a decirle que n...!

— ¡Dia!— ella me miró sorprendida, yo también lo estaba, nunca había gritado su nombre de esa manera — P-Por favor, Ruby también está enamorada y Yoshiko es una buena persona zura, estará bien.

La pelinegra lo pensó un poco, finalmente suspiró y sentí su cuerpo relajarse.

— Perdón… Solo… Tengo miedo de que crezca demasiado rápido.

— Todos lo haremos zura.

— Sí pero… Ella es mi hermanita.

Me dio ternura ver su mirada cabizbaja, así que la tomé de ambas mejillas y la hice mirarme.

— Ruby te quiere mucho, estoy segura de que sabe que siempre podrá contar con su hermana mayor, pero confía más en ella, está lista para tomar sus propias decisiones zura.

Dia sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las mías. El tacto era cálido y totalmente delicioso, nuestros ojos se conectaron y un festival de luces esmeraldas me dieron la bienvenida; no sabía lo que ella pensaba, pero me miraba con intensidad. El silencio se hizo presente y la noche había llegado, nuestros rostros solo estaban iluminados por los faroles.

— Hanamaru…

— ¿Qué ocurre zura?— mi voz salió en casi un susurro, no podía moverme, no quería hacerlo. Sentí los brazos de Dia rodeándome y atrayéndome hacia ella, estrechándome en un efusivo abrazo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. No dude en responder con las mismas ganas.

— Nada…

— Dia…— sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

— Dime.

— No me sueltes…

— No lo haré…

Dejé que su aroma a cerezos me embriagara y cerré los ojos. Mi corazón se había puesto de acuerdo con mi razón.


	6. Capítulo 6: Un te quiero y un te amo

**Las actualizaciones de mis fics tardaran un poco en llegar, cómo esta TwT, pero procuraré que no lleguen tan a des tiempo. Si por alguna razón me atraso, disculpen. Gracias por leer uwu**

 _ ***Graac: Lamentablemente lo que Dia le hizo a Yoshiko es mucha violencia para este inocente y tierno fic, así que no está -w- haha vale, no le hizo nada, alguien calmó sus demonios uwu. Gracias por apoyar tanto este fic TwT.**_

 **Ahora sí ¡A leer!**

 **Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**

* * *

 **The tower of Ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ Messiah)**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **"Un te quiero y un te amo"**

* * *

Afiancé mi agarre con Dia, aunque fuera solo por cinco minutos más, quería quedarme así con ella.

No había otra forma de explicar el golpeteo en mi pecho más que como el amor llenando mi corazón; era hermoso, pero también hizo que el temor creciera dentro de mí. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Decirle? ¿Actuar como si nada?

Me separé ligeramente del abrazo y Dia me miró extrañada.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… Solamente…

— Perdón, el abrazo debió incomodarte… Fue un tanto largo.

— ¡No! No es eso zura… Eso solo que yo…— llevé mi mano a mi pecho, mi corazón seguía acelerado, tal como si hubiera corrido un maratón — Siento… Todo un, extraño… Y lindo caos aquí— hundí un poco más mi puño en mi pecho.

— Entiendo— se acercó lentamente y tomó mi mano entre las suyas — Mi corazón se siente de esa manera, creo que tengo… Sentimientos muy intensos por ti, pero… ¿Podemos ir despacio?

— Sí— volví a abrazarla — Te quiero Dia.

— Te quiero Hanamaru— me estrechó con fuerza.

Caminamos en calma de regreso a la casa Kurosawa. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que Dia no se metiera mucho con Ruby, después de todo, solo quería que mi amiga disfrutara del gran acontecimiento.

Me acompañó a la puerta de mi habitación.

— Mañana…— comenzó a decir — Mañana a las tres de la tarde leeré un poco de mis poesías en mi estudio… Me gustaría verte ahí…

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era totalmente adorable, hizo que quisiera besarla, pero mi forma de ser no era tan audaz; me paré de puntitas y dejé un beso inocente en su mejilla. No era casi nada a simple vista, pero para mí fue demasiado emocionante.

— Ahí estaré zura— sonreí, y ella hizo lo mismo, solo que la sonrisa que me dedicó era galante y llena de anhelo. Si seguía así moriría de un ataque cardiaco.

— Hasta mañana Hanamaru— Dia besó el dorso de mi mano, para después irse.

Entré en mi habitación hundida en una nube de emociones y recuerdos del día, tanto fue así, que no reparé en la presencia de Ruby.

— ¿Y bien?— me preguntó una vez me di cuenta de que estaba ahí.

— R-Ruby… Je, je… ¿"Y bien" qué zura?

La pelirroja me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No me compraba mi papel de niña inocente e ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Me tienes que platicar qué ocurrió— la expresión en su rostro daba miedo — Pero primero, quiero agradecerte Maru.

— ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué zura?

— Vi que mi hermana nos espiaba, pero también vi que te armaste de valor y corriste con ella— se acercó a mí y me brindó una expresión amable — Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí— me abrazó muy fuerte.

— No es nada zura, tú has hecho mucho más por mí.

— En serio que eres mi mejor amiga Maru, te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero zura.

Ahí estaba la diferencia entre un "te quiero" a una amiga, y un "te quiero" a la persona que causaba mariposas en mi interior. La persona que había capturado mi corazón con apenas una mirada.

— Yoshiko vino a hablar con mi hermano mayor— dijo Ruby una vez nos separamos del abrazo.

— ¡Wow! ¿En serio zura? ¿Qué dijo Masanori?

— En pocas palabras, casi le ofrece la casa para que nos casemos.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Lo sé! Fue lo mismo que dije— la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja era de una joven soñadora profundamente enamorada — Lo que aceleró mi corazón es que Yoshiko dijo que no tenía ninguna objeción y que le gustaría ser mi esposa en un futuro.

— ¡Qué romántica zura!

— Sí— Ruby suspiró — En serio que amo tanto a Yoshiko.

— ¿Entonces por qué tardaron tanto zura?

— De mi parte es porque… Pensé que no sería lo suficientemente buena para Yoshiko… Ella me dijo que tardó un poco en comprender sus sentimientos, después decidió acercarse a mí para enamorarme, aunque obviamente yo ya lo estaba, y finalmente se preparó para hablar con mi hermano y con Dia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces sigue aquí zura?

— Sí, estábamos esperando a que llegara, pero al final cuando te vi entrar de su brazo supe que tenía que volar a tu lado… Y mira con qué escena me vengo a encontrar— me sonrió con un poco de malicia.

—Je, je…— el calor subió a mi rostro — P-Pero, ¿no deberías estar con ella zura?

— Eso mismo pensé, pero me dijo que si quería podía venir primero aquí y después la alcanzara.

— Ya deben estar hablando zura, ¿te acompaño?

— Primero— me tomó de la mano — ¿Qué pasó exactamente con Dia?

— Eh… Bueno… ¿Quieres saberlo todo zura?

— Todo zura— me imitó y reí ligeramente.

— Bueno… Creo que nos confesamos…

— ¿Crees?

— Yo… le dije que mi pecho era un caos por ella, estuvimos abrazadas mucho tiempo y ella me dijo que no me soltaría y que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran intensos— mis mejillas se tornaron carmín — T-También me pidió que fuéramos despacio.

— Qué confesión más extraña— dijo mi amiga — ¿Siquiera se besaron?

— ¡¿B-B-Besarnos zura?!

— Veo que no.

— ¿Tú y Yoshiko sí?— pregunté con un poco de pena.

— B-Bueno…— fue el turno de Ruby para sonrojarse — Sí…

— ¡Zura!

— No es para sorpenderse— mi amiga comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello — Es algo que las parejas hacen…

— Pero yo aún no soy la pareja de Dia…— susurré.

— Tu lo has dicho, "aun".

"Aun", repetí en mi cabeza, no pude evitar que mi imaginación volara.

— Cuando era niña, en el templo había veces que las personas pedían llevarse bien con sus cuñadas, supongo que el que me lleve bien contigo quiere decir que los Dioses ya me bendicen— dije con alegría.

— No podría pedir mejor novia para mi hermana— me abrazó.

— Gracias zura— me aferré a Ruby mientras sonreía.

* * *

Llegué a la hora acordada, Dia ya se encontraba ahí, y en cuanto entré, se levantó del sillón. Parecía que hojeaba un libro interesante.

— Buenas tardes Dia— la saludé con alegría.

— Buenas tardes— me respondió de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué lees?— pregunté curiosa.

— Un libro que me acaba de llegar— me mostró — He encontrado un detalle realmente lindo.

— ¿Qué es zura?

— Dice que antes, en el viejo Japón, no había una palabra para definir completamente el amor, o para decir que amabas a alguien, así que muchos usaban la expresión "La luna es hermosa esta noche" en vez de lo que usamos ahora, que sería un "te amo"— nos sonrojamos ligeramente cuando nuestras miradas conectaron al terminar de leer ese fragmento.

— Qué hermoso— le sonreí con ternura.

— Sí, es realmente bello— me devolvió el gesto y acarició mi cabello con suavidad. Me pidió que me sentara y tomó la libreta que yacía en su escritorio.

— Y-Yo…— afinó su garganta — Yo… Escribí un poema.

— Seguramente es hermoso zura, como todo lo que escribes.

— Es hermoso, porque mi inspiración lo es— suspiró — Es para ti.

Mis mejillas se encendieron, no sabía si mirarla o bajar la vista. Opté por la segunda.

— Gracias Dia— sonreí — Te escucho zura.

— Bien…— el nerviosismo en su cara era notable, pero dio inicio a su creación.

* * *

La primavera llegó por segunda vez a la aldea de la juventud, al menos desde que yo llegué aquí. Mi cumpleaños había sido celebrado en grande por Chika, así como el cumpleaños de mi querida Dia. Los días pasaban en paz y calma.

En el centro de ceremonias, una boda se llevaría a cabo, era la boda de You y Riko.

— Es un trabajo precioso— nos halagó Yoshiko.

— Hanamaru hizo el diseño— la señorita Kotori me miró.

— P-Pero usted hizo la mayoría del trabajo zura, no deje que me lleve todo el crédito.

— Ambas lo hicieron fabuloso— dijo la señorita Umi mientras llegaba a abrazar a su esposa.

El vestido que habíamos hecho para Riko era casi de la realeza, a decir verdad, me había basado en una ilustración que vi en uno de los libros de Dia, y aunque añadí y quité varias cosas para que el vestido quedara perfecto, no era completamente mío el mérito.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y todos guardamos silencio.

— Los Dioses nos bendicen este día para unir las vidas y almas de You Watanabe y Riko Sakurauchi en una sola, para que forjen una camino de amor y respeto — comenzó a decir el monje.

— ¡Ya era hora!— gritó Kanan.

— ¡Ya no nos vamos a poder escapar a la ciudad You!— se burló Dia.

— ¡Kan Kan!— gritó Chika.

— ¡¿Ahora qué les digo a nuestros hijos Riko?!— Sarah se unió a la burla.

— ¡Mikan!— respondí junto a Yoshiko, Leah y Ruby al llamado de mi tutora, ella volteó a vernos y nos alzó el pulgar.

— ¡Cállense!— gritaron Riko y You al unísono, aunque más que molestas, parecían divertidas con la situación, su sonrisa era muestra de ello. Era obvio que no por ser el día de su boda sus amigas dejarían de bromear, aunque me habían dicho que eso era algo que amaban de todas ellas. Tenía prohibido decirlo.

— Bien, procederé a leer las escrituras de unión— anunció el monje y todos guardamos silencio — Una unión es como un nuevo ser, ustedes se volverán corazón y mente, deben trabajar juntas, respetarse por sobre todas las cosas, hablar de sus problemas, miedos y tristezas, ya que no hay malestar que pueda ocultar el corazón a la mente, ni tormento que le pueda ocultar la mente al corazón. Compartirán la hiel de la desgracia y las mieles del triunfo, pero sobre todo, tomen el amor con el que hoy se han reunido aquí cual oro, ya que de oro es esta unión. Si la cuidan, se mantendrá brillante, si la descuidan, se opacará y perderá toda vida. Recuérdenlo bien, comuníquense entre ustedes y brillen, ¿han entendido?

You y Riko asintieron con total seriedad.

— Digan sus votos y colóquense el anillo— fue el turno de Yoshiko de entrar en escena.

La señorita You me había platicado acerca de cómo era que la novia de mi mejor amiga había llegado a la aldea.

La encontraron abandonada en medio de un nido de serpientes, You y Riko la sacaron de ahí, pero la chica de cabello grisáceo fue mordida por una de ellas. En ese momento debieron tener cerca de once o doce años.

You pasó casi dos meses en coma crítico gracias a eso, y en cuanto despertó lo primero que hizo Riko fue darle una bofetada, reclamándole el haberse aventado contra aquella enorme serpiente, solo para después besarla diciéndole que siempre la había amado y que no le perdonaría que la dejara antes de tiempo. De una u otra forma Yoshiko animó a Riko a confesarse, aunque You casi tuvo que morir para ello. Poco después Kotori y la señorita Umi adoptaron a Yoshiko dándole el apellido Tsushima.

Y ahora quien las unió sentimentalmente, ayudaba a unirlas oficialmente ante los ojos atentos de los Dioses.

El ángel caído puso el cojín frente a ellas y se quedó ahí para que cada una tomara el anillo que le correspondía. Primero lo tomó Riko.

— You Watanabe— comenzó a decir — Te tomo como esposa, mi compañera de vida, madre de mis hijos y mi más fiel confidente, uno mi vida a ti porque es lo que más deseo desde el primer momento en que te vi jugando en esa huerta, porque te amo con todo mi corazón y porque eres la única persona para mí. Juro amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y darte todo de mi hasta que llegue mi hora de partir, te amo You, por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestra unión— todos podíamos ver cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de You, pero las contuvo, pues aún tenía que hablar, así que después de que Riko colocara el anillo en su dedo, carraspeó y tomó el otro anillo del cojín. Yoshiko les sonrió y se retiró a su lugar.

— Riko Sakurauchi… Bueno, ahora de Watanabe— sonrió ampliamente mientras suspiraba — Te tomo como esposa, la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo, madre de mis hijos y mi más grande pilar, uno mi vida a ti porque no puede ser de otra manera, he nacido para amarte y también moriré haciéndolo. Juro amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, mimarte, hacerte saber que cada día que pasa te amo más y más, así como siempre decirte lo afortunada que me siento de que una hermosa musa como tú haya aceptado casarse con una juguetona e inmadura chica de los huertos — ambas se sonrieron con complicidad — Te amo, te amo infinitamente Riko, eres todo para mí, así que, por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestra unión y amor eterno.

Nunca había visto llorar a la señorita Riko, pero las lágrimas no pararon de bajar por su rostro mientras You ponía el anillo en su dedo. Se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposa.

— Que lo que hoy está unido, lo esté siempre— oró el monje mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos — Elevamos esta unión a los Dioses, que la bendigan y guarden para siempre.

La ceremonia terminó.

— Toma Maru— Dia me ofreció un pañuelo.

— Gracias Dia— limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos. Me sentía profundamente feliz por mis amigas.

— Es hermoso, ¿no?

— Sí, lo es, en serio que me siento afortunada de estar aquí y que me permitieran ser parte de este bello momento zura.

— Te has convertido en parte de nuestra extraña familia… Ya son dos años— dijo mientras sonreía alegre — Quizá… Un día estés en ese lugar— señaló el altar.

— Es posible— le sonreí y abracé su brazo.

Dia besó mi cabello con ternura.

En el último año había hecho de todo por mí, desde salir en citas formales, tomarnos de las manos en paseos por la aldea, o paseos en la noche, mirando la luna y las estrellas. Me había regalado libros por montones, me compuso dos canciones y escribió varios poemas donde me decía lo bonita que era y cuanto me quería.

Todo eso me hacía sentir un poco mal a veces, pues yo no contaba con tantos talentos y solo podía entregarle cartas con mis más sinceros sentimientos cuando salía de viaje, prepararle platillos deliciosos que aprendía a hacer cuando acompañaba a la señorita Kotori a seleccionar telas en Arkaán, darle dibujos de paisajes… O de ella… Contarle o llevarle una que otra flor que podía comprar.

La sequía había hecho que estuvieran carísimas.

Y aunque Dia siempre quedaba maravillada con mis pequeños detalles, yo quería poder darle más. La amaba, y quería demostrárselo de muchas formas.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Kurosawa después de regresar de la fiesta, me encontré con un jarrón envuelto en fina seda.

Lo tomé entre mis manos con una sonrisa, recordando una historia del primer libro que leí con Dia: "Amagi". Prácticamente me lo sabía de memoria.

En esa historia el mejor amigo del protagonista malgastaba su dinero comprando jarrones que nunca abría, solo para ver a Imad, la hija del alfarero de aquel lugar. Adnan, que era el nombre del mejor amigo del protagonista, sufría una terrible enfermedad, pero no le importaba gastarse todo lo que tenía en aquella chica que lo tenía enamorado. Para desgracia de ese amor, Adnan muere antes de confesarse, así, el protagonista va a su casa y por casualidad, encontró el cuarto donde Adnan apilaba miles de jarrones que había comprado. Le quita la envoltura a uno, encontrando notas donde Imad le confesaba su amor a Adnan.

Una historia triste, pero muy bella.

Desenvolví el jarrón y miré en su interior. Había una nota dentro:

" _Te espero en el patio trasero a las 9 de la noche. Dia_ "

Abracé la nota a mi pecho y suspiré con alegría. No sabía si Dia al fin me diría que me ama, puesto que cuando iba a hacerlo, se arrepentía. Pero definitivamente, al menos para mí, un "te quiero" ya no era suficiente.

La hora estaba por llegar y me dirigí con un poco de prisa al punto de encuentro, Dia ya estaba ahí.

— Buenas noches Hanamaru— me saludó. Se notaba nerviosa.

— Buenas noches zura— respondí mientras me acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta? ¿Estás cansada?

— Bien, y sí, realmente lo estoy zura, no sé cómo las demás aun aguantaron a quedarse más.

— Eso tampoco lo sé, pero creo que pronto You y Riko querrán estar a solas, You está que no se cree que ya está casada con Riko.

— Hay cosas tan buenas que a veces cuesta creer que sean reales.

— Sí— sonrió.

Nos miramos fijamente. Tenía de nuevo esa mirada curiosa, insegura y adorable, abría ligeramente la boca, pero volvía a cerrarla. Ay Dia… Mi amada Dia…

— "Todos los días te escribo, pero nunca me respondes. Me miras y sé que quieres decirme algo, pero nunca te atreves. Espero impaciente el día en que me hables"— cité, tomando primero la palabra.

— Imad…— completó. Tal parecía que Dia y yo nos sabíamos cada palabra escrita en "Amagi".

— Creo que lo hemos leído mucho zura— reí.

— Es un libro hermoso, además— sobó su nuca mientras sonreía — Es especial para mí.

— Y para mí— tomé la manga de su hakama, quería decirlo, quería decir que la amaba— Dia…

— Hanamaru— sentí sus dedos rozar los míos, para después tomar mi mano. La miré, pero ella tenía su vista puesta en la brillante luna que nos cobijaba esa noche.

— ¿Zura?

— La luna está hermosa esta noche, ¿no crees?

Mi mente entendió las palabras, pero las asoció con el origen de la palabra "te amo" que habíamos leído en un libro que le había llegado a Dia desde Sapporo.

— Es hermosa zura… También lo creo— no quería sobre entender nada, así que di una respuesta que contestara a ambas situaciones.

Sentí la mano de Dia en mi mejilla y posé mis ojos sobre los suyos. Eran brillantes, tal como esmeraldas.

— Dia…— susurré su nombre, embelesada por su aroma. Comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente, era una tortura para mí, pues hacía mucho que quería besarla.

— Te amo Hanamaru— dijo antes de sellar sus labios con los míos en un beso casto, pero que para mí, fue todo un terremoto en mi corazón.

Mis piernas temblaron, me sentía hipnotizada y mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho mientras latía de gozo. Posé mis manos en los hombros de Dia para acercarme más a ella, me abrazó.

— Te amo tanto Dia— susurré en cuanto nuestros labios se separaron. Mi cara estaba caliente, y las mejillas de mi amada tenían un hermoso rubor carmín.

Me abrazó de nuevo y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse y después, nos fundimos en un beso del que solo la luna fue testigo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Tu nombre

**¡Lo he logrado!**

 **He conseguido llegar a tiempo con la actualización y a anunciarles que con este capítulo comienza la recta final hacia el último capítulo de este fanfic, aproximadamente quedan dos o tres capítulos más un pequeño epílogo que planeo hacer.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia y un especial saludo a Graac, que es quien ha seguido la historia y poniendo un hermoso review en cada capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí 3**

 **Bueno, los dejo leer, ¡que tengan una excelente semana!**

* * *

 **The tower of Ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ messiah)**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **"Tu nombre tiene las flores que revivirán este mundo"**

* * *

Me sentía como en un hermoso sueño. En dos meses pasaron tantas cosas que me sentía aturdida y casi apartada del mundo, pero más que eso, feliz.

Esa mañana me desperté muy feliz, podría sorprender a Chika con un rico pan de mandarina, aparte de que la noche anterior también había horneado galletas para dejárselas a Dia y así las pudiera desayunar. Puse los pedazos de pan cuidadosamente envueltos en mi mochila, puse el yogurt que había obtenido de los búlgaros de leche que mi novia me había traído de uno de sus viajes a la aldea de Osen. Cuando era niña me di cuenta de que estos producían una sustancia lechosa y un tanto agria, pero que con azúcar sabía muy bien, así que ahora lo estaba popularizando en la aldea, parecía gustarles.

Salí de mi hogar con el fresco de la mañana, iba un poco distraída pensando en si a Dia le gustarían las galletas, había procurado hacerlas con forma de pingüino, aunque solo había podido verlos en los libros, sabía que a mi amada pelinegra le gustaban mucho. Sentí un golpe en el pecho y caí al suelo, al levantar la vista vi a una persona con una capucha; parecía tener prisa en recoger los libros y pergaminos que se habían desperdigado por el suelo, pero también escuché su estómago rugir.

— Perdone zura, ¿se encuentra bien?— pregunté mientras abría mi mochila y comprobaba el estado de la comida que llevaba. Estaba a salvo así que ayudé al chico que estaba frente a mí.

— Sí, sí, perdóname tú, venía distraído— me sonrió ligeramente — Disculpe las molestias— su estómago volvió a rugir y suspiró apenado.

Yo sonreí y saqué una pieza de pan de mandarina, había guardado una para mí, pero si había alguien que la necesitaba más que yo, podía dársela, más tarde haría que Yoshiko me hiciera el desayuno. Reí ligeramente, ya parecía que escuchaba cómo me decía: "Desde que aprendí a hacer cosas dulces te la pasas pidiéndome panqueques". Se lo extendí al chico y su rostro se iluminó, me sentí feliz de causar eso en alguien.

— Aquí tienes zura.

— No debería…— me miró un tanto indeciso.

— Incluso en la salud y en la enfermedad, compartimos la alegría y el dolor zura— cité aquella frase que había oído tanto de los labios de mis amigas y me sentí orgullosa de usarla, esa sensación nunca era diferente, me sentía feliz de poder dar un poco de todo lo que me habían dado a mí.

— Gracias— sonrió y tomó la pieza de pan — Con permiso, debo irme.

Lo despedí con un ademán de mano y continué caminando. Al parecer nuestro destino era el mismo, ya que sus pasos lo guiaban a la residencia Takami. Lo perdí de vista una vez entré en el estudio de Chika, quien se veía algo atareada.

— Oh, Maru, lo siento, no te vi— me dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

— No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?— pregunté mientras comenzaba a sacar lo que traía.

— Sí, solo que hoy llega alguien muy importante, un mensajero de las montañas cercanas a la torre de Ai, así que mi hermana me pidió que arregle todo el registro de la aldea, en fin, ¿tú ya desayunaste?

— Aun no zura, lo haré en la sastrería, pero mira— le extendí el envoltorio con una sonrisa orgullosa, ya deseaba ver su cara.

— A ver— tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió con rapidez, sus ojos se iluminaron — ¡Es pan de mandarina! Gracias Maru— me abrazó con efusividad.

— No es nada zura— la abracé también, me causaba un poco de gracia que Chika siempre oliera a mandarina y que su cabello también fuera de ese color.

El radio de su escritorio comenzó a sonar y una voz que reconocí como la de Mito se escuchó.

 _— Chika, es hora, trae los papeles. Ya he llamado a Masanori, Shuka, Tenma, Aida e Ichigo_ — dijo con ese tono serio de voz que la caracterizaba.

Mi tutora tomó el radio y contestó.

— Entiendo, ya voy— volteó a verme mientras dejaba el aparato en su lugar— Perdón Hanamaru, me lo comeré más tarde, pero muchas gracias— me abrazó y besó mi cabello.

— Bien, suerte zura, luego nos vemos— besé su mejilla y salí del lugar.

Masanori Kurosawa, Shuka Watanabe, Tenma Matsuura, Aida Sakurauchi e Ichigo Kazuno… Todos ellos eran las cabezas de las familias más grandes e influyentes de la aldea de la juventud. Si los habían llamado a todos, algo grande debía estar pasando.

— Oh, Hanamaru— la voz de Sarah detuvo mi camino, venía con You— Buenos días— dijo mientras me abrazaba y revolvía mi cabello.

You puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó ligeramente mientras sonreía.

— Buenos días Sarah, You, ¿cómo va su día zura?

— Bien, con algo de tareas extra, ¿ya vas a tu trabajo?— contestó You.

— ¡Sí!— asentí con una sonrisa — Um… ¿Saben qué pasa? Chika está muy atareada.

— Tranquila pequeña, ella está bien— la ojiazul se mostraba algo tensa también, pero lo disimulaba.

— Lo sabrán después, por ahora tranquila— Sarah besó mi frente — Te veo más tarde— tras decir eso, se fueron en la dirección en la que Chika se había ido.

* * *

Toda la tarde estuve preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar con la visita de ese chico a la saca Takami.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— me preguntó Dia, quien venía a verme a medio día, como siempre desde que nuestra relación había comenzado.

— Estoy preocupada, ¿te enteraste de que Masanori fue a la residencia Takami zura?

— Sí, también vi a Aida y a Shuka dirigirse ahí.

— Reunieron a todos los jefes de familias importantes… Chika se veía algo impaciente zura.

— Ella siempre es impaciente— me sonrió mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano, me sonrojé y besé su mejilla, tenía que tomar venganza, no sería la única avergonzada. El rubor apareció en sus mejillas y yo reí ligeramente: Éxito.

— Aun así… Había algo extraño en ella zura— su aura se sentía pesada.

— Tranquila, seguramente es sobre la sequía o…— se quedó pensando y por un momento, sus ojos centellearon con la misma chispa inquietante que había visto en la mirada de Chika — No, ni siquiera ha pasado Agosto— negó — Bueno, cuando termines, ¿quieres ir a pasear?

— Sí zura— robé un beso de sus dulces labios, ella tomó mis mejillas y lo prolongó un poco más. La felicidad que sentía cada vez que besaba a Dia era difícil de explicar, así como el inmenso amor que mi corazón predicaba por ella.

— ¡Hey, tortolitas!— la voz de Yoshiko nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación — Hay clientes— señaló detrás de mi novia.

Cuatro personas nos miraban tal y como miras a algo que no tiene remedio y otro más, murmuraba cosas como: "El trabajo debe ser primero". Terriblemente apenada me disculpé y despedí a mi amada con todo el pesar de mi corazón.

La mayoría de los pedidos eran composturas de camisas, aunque un señor llevó un vestido rasgado del vuelo; fue muy específico con la clase de trabajo que quería. La parte rasgada debía ser casi invisible. Creo que alguien no quería que su pareja se diera cuenta de que había hecho jirones su vestido (¿haciendo qué?), o de lo contrario, alguien dormiría en la sala. Reí al imaginar eso.

Ruby llegó a la hora de cerrar la sastrería.

— ¡Maru!— me abrazó.

— Buenas tardes zura— le devolví el gesto.

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué haces?— preguntó al ver el hilo transparente que había usado para igualar el bordado del vestido.

— Salvo a alguien, eso creo zura— sonreí — ¿Hoy estarás con Yoshiko?

— Sí, queremos terminar de leer una historia— me sonrió.

— ¿Solo la leerán zura?— entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Tú solo dormiste la última vez que te quedaste en el cuarto de mi hermana?— me devolvió la mirada.

— ¡C-Claro que sí zura!— Ruby había aprendido a defenderse.

— Entonces sí, solo leeremos una novela— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin embargo, sus mejillas y orejas rojas la delataban. Pero quizá si comenzaba a picarla con eso, ella me pondría contra las cuerdas con eso. Comencé a guardar el vestido.

— Bueno zura, no hagan mucho ruído— sin embargo, aún no me daba por vencida. ¿Qué podía decir? Molestar a Ruby era divertido.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!

— Por si se emocionan demasiado con el libro, te he escuchado gritarles cuando pasa algo que no te esperabas, ¿de qué otra cosa podría hablar zura?— dije con fingida inocencia mientras terminaba de recoger mi espacio de trabajo.

— ¡Serás…!— comenzó a decir, pero salí corriendo del lugar. Ya la había entretenido lo suficiente.

A mitad del camino me encontré con Tenma Matsuura, me miró de una manera extraña, pero siguió su camino. Un tanto incómoda por esa mirada, apresuré mi paso a mi hogar.

Llegué a mi habitación y me dirigí a buscar a Dia en su estudio, pero esta vez, estaba cerrado. Me extrañó bastante eso. Dentro se escuchaban dos voces. Una era la de mi novia, la segunda quizá sería Chika, no podía distinguirla bien.

— ¡Estás loca!— escuché. Era Dia.

— ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?— la voz de mi tutora se escuchaba algo afectada, como si le costara hablar.

— ¿Por qué tú?— refutó.

— ¡No puedo dejárselos!

— ¿Qué pasa zura?— susurré, ya las había escuchado pelear antes, pero nunca así. Abrí la puerta del estudio de golpe — ¡No peleen zura!

— Ha-Hanamaru— Chika me miró de una forma extraña, pero en su rostro podía ver la sorpresa al verme ahí.

— No estamos peleando— me dijo Dia — Simplemente hablábamos de algunas cosas.

— Parecía que sí zura— junté mis manos — No me gusta que se griten.

— Tranquila— Chika removió mi cabello y me dio un beso en la frente, después me miró por un momento — Nos vemos luego.

— N-Nos vemos— ¿habría hecho algo malo? La idea hizo que me sintiera mal, pues no sabía qué habría sido.

Dia se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabello, en sus ojos esa chispa extraña volvía a nacer.

— ¿Chika está enojada conmigo?— recordé mi encuentro con aquel chico rubio, quizá le había hecho daño y era alguien muy importante, quizá lo había importunado con mi torpeza.

— No… Simplemente está pasando por algo difícil.

Dia mordió la comisura de su labio, solo hacía eso cuando no sabía qué decir.

— Entiendo zura…

— Bueno, vayamos a cenar— me sonrió — Ya van a ser las seis de la tarde.

— Sí, vayamos zura— quise sacudirme mi tristeza y disfrutar de la calidez de mi amada poetisa.

* * *

— Maru, Maru— sentía a alguien moverme en mi futón.

— ¿Mn? ¿Ruby?— intenté ver mejor su rostro.

— Buenos días— sonrió con alegría — ¡Levántate! Llamaron a toda la aldea a la fachada de la casa Takami.

— ¿Zura? Bueno, deja me cambio— le dije mientras me estiraba, era demasiado temprano, casi las cinco de la mañana.

Una vez estuvimos listas, fuimos a reunirnos con los demás, quienes ya estaban frente a la residencia de la familia de mi tutora. Parado en una tarima, se encontraba aquel chico encapuchado con el que me había topado el otro día. Ahora que lo veía bien, su piel era cobriza y su largo cabello rubio brillaba bajo el sol.

— Aldea de la juventud— comenzó a hablar una vez vio que ya nadie se sumaba a la audiencia — Los Dioses me han enviado aquí para darles la profecía que salvará al mundo de la eterna y cruel sequía que lo acecha— alzó sus manos al cielo — ¡Ellos mismos me han dictado las palabras aquí escritas!— levantó un pergamino y lo abrió; se afinó la garganta y comenzó a hablar — ¡Tu nombre tiene las flores que revivirán este mundo, sanando los pasados errores, borrando las malas decisiones, y ahora, hermosa niña, traerás júbilo, gozo y alegría! ¡Eres tú! ¡La de ojos ambarinos, cabello castaño y corazón de oro! ¡De entre todos estos niños, tú sobreviviste al seco abismo! ¡Tú, hija del desierto espeso, elevarás tu divino rezo en nuestra amada torre de Ai, a nosotros en el cielo, para traer nueva vida, ven, Hanamaru Kunikida!— el chico dejó de hablar y miró a la multitud.

Sentí que había escuchado mal. Incluso se me hizo ajeno mi propio nombre, pero era yo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

La sucesora del mesías sería Chika, así se esperaba que fuera y la habían preparado toda su vida para tomar tal lugar, pero ahora se lo daban a ella.

— ¿Esa no es la costurera?— señaló alguien detrás de mí y todas las miradas comenzaron a posarse encima de mí, incluyendo la de algunas de mis amigas. Chika tenía la mirada desviada mientras fruncía el ceño, You respiró pesadamente y Sarah no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro. Había robado el lugar de mi tutora.

— Cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos— antes de que pudiera haberlo notado, aquel chico ya estaba frente a mí, viéndome con una sonrisa — Mucho gusto, Kunikida Hanamaru, yo soy el mensajero de los Dioses, este año me encargo de hacer que la profecía se cumpla al pie de la letra— tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, el tacto era áspero y terroso — ¡Tú eres el mesías!

— Pero yo no…

— ¡El mesías!— todos a mi alrededor gritaron regocijados y comenzaron a festejar, tocaban mi ropa y tomaban mis manos para estrecharlas. Era terriblemente incómodo, pero aún más, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con la señorita Kotori; el mesías debía ser Chika, yo no sabía nada al respecto y ni siquiera había leído tanto acerca de la torre de Ai como lo había hecho mi tutora.

¿Por eso estaba enojada conmigo? ¿Ella ya sabía que la profecía me mencionaba?

No me interesaba el ser mesías. Si Chika quería serlo, yo no tenía problemas en cederle el puesto, solo quería que me sonriera como solía hacerlo, que besara mi frente y me abrazara con ese cariño sincero que me envolvía a su lado. Era como mi hermana mayor, y no quería perderla por una tontería.

Una vez el bullicio se calmó, la busqué para hablar con ella. La encontré sentada al pie del árbol de mandarinas eterno.

— ¿Chika?

— Maru…— por fin me miró — Ven, siéntate.

La obedecí, estuvimos ahí por un momento en total silencio, no me atrevía a decir ni una palabra, pero no soportaba la tensión que se había formado entre ella y yo.

— Chi-Chika…— comencé — ¿Estás molesta zura?

— ¿Molesta?

— Sé que… Que toda tu vida Mito te había preparado para ser el mesías… Kotori me contó de la línea que habían seguido los anteriores y que quizá esta vez tú seguías.

— Sí… Quizá, pero al final no fue así— la seriedad en su voz me hizo titubear.

— Lo lamento zura— el hueco en mi garganta creció y comencé a llorar — No quiero ser el mesías, quédate el puesto, pero no me odies zura, eres muy importante para mí.

— Maru…— sentí sus brazos rodeándome — No digas eso, tú también eres importante para mí, jamás podría odiarte— sollozaba en su pecho mientras me abrazaba — Simplemente me ha sorprendido la noticia… Creo que tú no deberías…— se detuvo antes de seguir, pero finalmente continuó — Hay cosas muy valiosas ahí dentro. La posición de mesías es inamovible, solo el mesías debe estar en la cima para rezar por el perdón del mundo… Solo tú puedes hacerlo.

— P-Pero…

— Me aseguraré de que lo cumplas— dijo con seguridad — Yo iré contigo.

— Sí zura, nada me haría más feliz— me volví a acurrucar en su pecho.

— ¿Ni siquiera que fuera yo contigo?— escuché la voz de mi novia.

— ¿D-Dia…?

— ¿Sigues con eso?— la molestia volvió a Chika — Yo iré.

— No dejaré que vayan solas— la pelinegra se arrodillo frente a mi tutora— Incluso en la salud y en la enfermedad, compartimos la alegría…— le extendió la mano.

— Y el dolor— completó Chika, mientras la tomaba.

— Parece que quieren dejarme fuera— Kanan se había acercado junto a Mari.

— No— negó Chika — Solo irémos Dia y yo.

— Yo acompañaré a mi hermana y a mi mejor amiga— Ruby llegó a donde estábamos, acompañada de Yoshiko.

— Chika, no te dejaré ir sola— Sarah se acercó junto a You y Riko.

— Yo tampoco— sentenció la peligrisácea.

—Pero…— contrario a lo que se esperaría, Chika parecía molesta en lugar de conmovida — Vengan, todas ustedes.

Comencé a levantarme, pero Chika me detuvo.

— ¿Chika?

— Tengo que hablar con ellas, danos un momento.

Las vi a todas alejarse. El camino a la torre de Ai era de dos días, no se podía llevar ningún tipo de transporte y debía partir a más tardar pasado mañana, ya que el portador de la profecía nos había dado cuatro días para cumplir lo estipulado. Después de eso debía regresar a encender un sirio en el templo. Aunque todo esto se lo dijo a Chika, pero es lo que el mesías debía hacer.

— No confíes en nadie— escuché a mis espaldas y un olor a tierra llegó a mí — La tentación de poseer los nueve elementos del mundo es demasiado grande.

— ¿Qué insinúa zura?— miré al chico de cabello rubio.

— Debes de ser tú y solo tú quien toque los elementos.

— Mis amigas no son malas personas, no las insulte de esa manera zura, no se lo permitiré.

— Recuerda mis palabras— dijo antes de irse, sin dar lugar a una respuesta de mi parte.

Me quedé esperando a que salieran del estudio de Chika, pero tal parecía que eso no sería pronto. La brisa cálida que soplaba ese día me arrulló y me quedé dormida al pie del árbol de mandarinas.

* * *

Cuando desperté era de noche, Dia me llevaba en brazos, y por un momento me pareció escuchar las voces de Ruby y Yoshiko a lo lejos.

— Buenas noches Maru— me saludó Dia mientras me daba un beso en la frente. Me acurruqué en sus brazos, mi novia no solía hacer eso a menudo, por eso cuando lo hacía, era muy muy especial.

— Perdón zura, me quedé dormida.

— Tranquila, nos tardamos bastante

— ¿Qué les dijo Chika? ¿Está molesta conmigo zura?

— No lo está, tranquila, simplemente nos leyó algunos reportes de las condiciones de la torre y nos dijo que partiremos pasado mañana.

— ¡¿Todas irán?!— grité sorprendida.

— Leah va a quedarse, las demás iremos.

— Entiendo zura.

— Yo también iré contigo— frotó su nariz con la mía mientras sonreía.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso me haría muy feliz zura!— la abracé por el cuello.

— A mi igual.

— ¿Y Ruby y Yoshiko? En sueños me parece haber escuchado sus voces— miré a todos lados.

— Ruby hoy se quedará con Yoshiko, así que se adelantaron a su casa.

— Vaya, parece que Ruby tendrá una noche interesante.

— No lo digas así o me harás ir por ella.

— No pienses en eso— besé su mejilla — ¿Me bajo zura?

— No, así estás bien— me sonrió.

— ¿Me llevarás a tu habitación cual recién casadas?— le guiñé el ojo y ella se sonrojó intensamente, en serio que Dia era adorable.

— N-No.

— ¿No?— hice un mohín — Aprovechemos que Ruby dormirá con Yochan— susurré en su oído y la sentí temblar.

—E-Eh…— besé su cuello y sentí cómo presionaba sus dedos en mi piel

— ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

— ¿Eso quieres Hanamaru?— dijo mientras me miraba intensamente.

— Sí— susurré.

Entramos en la casa Kurosawa y tal y como había preguntado hacía unos momentos. Dia me llevó en brazos a su habitación.

Cuando pasaron algunas semanas de que habíamos comenzado a salir, decidí jugar un poco con mi amada pelinegra: acariciaba sus brazos lentamente, besaba su cuello, susurraba a su oído o bailaba para ella cuando tocaba el koto. Había un momento en que ella misma hacía de la melodía una más sensual, solo para que yo la siguiera.

Hubo un día en particular en que la llevé al límite, así que en cuanto sentí que mi cuerpo chocaba contra el futón y a ella encima de mí, supe que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, sin embargo no me importaba, pues si era con Dia, podía hacer lo que sea. Ese día supe que ella era débil a mis provocaciones y yo no podía resistirme a sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Siempre era gentil y amorosa, pero a su vez, también demasiado temerosa e insegura. Pero solo bastaba con tomar su mano y mirarla, intentando transmitirle mis sentimientos, para que dejara de lado sus miedos y se uniera conmigo. Cada día que pasaba me convencía más de que ella sería la persona con la que me casaría, que sería la mujer que más amaría en todo el mundo, y una vez que regresáramos de la torre de Ai, le pediría que uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre.


	8. Capítulo 8: Los humanos son

**— ¿Quién publica a las dos de la mañana?**

 **Yo: ¡Oh, dos de la mañana!**

 **haha me he levantado recordando que ya tenía el capítulo escrito, así que antes de que se me olvide más tarde, aquí está.**

 **¡Ya estamos a casi nada del final! Gracias a todos los que han apoyado el fanfic 3 tanto los que leen, como los que dejan review (o ambos uwu).**

 *** _Graac:_** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, procuro entregar lo que yo quisiera leer (y afortunadamente, es así 3). Y sí, ya vamos entrando en el meollo del asunto. Una vez toquen la torre de Ai, todo cambiará entre ellas. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí 3_

 ** _*Love Live:_** _Los atributos de las chicas son un tanto diferentes, pero quién sabe, quizá sí, quizá no e.e, lo descubriremos la siguiente semana (?. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Alegra mi corazoncito saber que te gustan mis historias._

 **Ahora sí, los dejo leer. ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!**

* * *

 **The tower of Ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ Messiah)**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **"Los humanos son..."**

* * *

Amanecí entre sus brazos, rodeada del aroma mezclado de jazmín y cerezos que el cabello de mi novia emanaba. La abracé y ella me sostuvo con más fuerza, duramos así algunos minutos. Dia vestía ya su pantalón negro y una playera blanca, eso significaba que ya se había levantado antes.

— Dia…

 **—** ¿Mm?

— ¿No irás a hacer tus deberes zura?— susurré mientras frotaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Los he hecho hace un rato, ya son las doce de la tarde.

— ¿Las doce zura?— me levanté casi de golpe — ¡Chika, el trabajo!

— Tranquila— me jaló de la muñeca y caí sobre ella — Chika está en el comedor con Sarah y Leah. Kotori dijo que estaba bien que descansáramos hoy ya que mañana nos iremos, aunque sí debemos ir más tarde a la residencia Takami para que te den los rezos— besó mi frente.

— ¿Está bien zura? Lo de Kotori.

— Sí, estaremos fuera cerca de una semana, así que hoy solo tienes que leer los pergaminos y todo estará en orden. Hay que descansar antes del viaje.

— Bueno— me dejé mimar por mi novia — Estoy emocionada, pronto el mundo volverá a estar lleno de vida y alegría, ya quiero verlo.

— Yo también— Dia sonrió — Seguro será precioso.

— Je, je— me acurruqué junto a ella de nuevo; pocas veces podíamos quedarnos así, por lo cual, quería aprovechar un poco, aunque sonara egoísta.

* * *

Por la tarde salimos a la residencia Takami. A menudo nos veíamos interrumpidas por algunas personas que querían agradecerme por mi tarea o que me daban la mano. Hubo algunos que se arrodillaron ante mí, lo cual era algo incómodo, ya que simplemente llevaría una antorcha con los nueve componentes del mundo a la cima de la torre de Ai, rezaría por el perdón del mundo y volveríamos, no era nada que cualquier otra persona en mi posición no pudiera hacer. Eso sí, me advirtieron que dolería mucho sostener la antorcha al llegar a la cima de la torre; dolería el doble recitar los rezos. Eso me lo explicó el mensajero una vez Dia me dejó a solas con él.

Sin embargo, no tenía miedo, ya que podría dar paso a la restauración del mundo; mis amigas vivirían en un lugar mejor, así como también mi amada Dia.

— No me importa si tengo que sufrir un poco, valdrá la pena— me dije cuando leí los pergaminos con las oraciones.

— ¿Siguen insistiendo en acompañarte?— me preguntó el mensajero.

— Sí, y no pasará nada de lo que piensas zura— respondí con molestia. Él no las conocía, no sabía lo puros que eran sus corazones y que ellas jamás me traicionarían de esa manera, ni a mí ni al mundo entero.

— Desgraciadamente no puedo decirte nada, mis votos me atan la lengua a las órdenes de Mito Takami, pero como emisario de los Dioses, es mi deber exigirte que cumplas al pie de la letra la profecía, que seas tú y solo tú quien tome los elementos y quien reciba la expiación.

— Lo sé, y lo haré zura.

— Eso espero, por el bien de la tradición y el respeto a los Dioses.

— ¿Qué hay del mundo y quienes lo habitan?

— Esto solo es una consecuencia de la insolencia humana, más que verlo como un beneficio futuro, debemos verlo como una tradición de pago a los Dioses por los errores pasados, la restauración del mundo no es más que un regalo que no merecemos. Todos los seres humanos son basura, son irrespetuosos a sus superiores, una mancha en el mundo.

— Lo que hicieron nuestros antepasados lo pagaron en su momento, pero yo hago esto porque hay gente buena en este mundo zura; gente como Chika que salva a las personas aun sin saber nada de ellas y es capaz de quitarse el pan de la boca por dárselo a quien lo anhele más que ella, gente como Ruby que te dan esperanza y ánimos para seguir cada día, que te escuchan y te comprenden, personas como Riko y You que sin importar qué, te dan apoyo y no te permiten rendirte ni arrepentirte, gente como Yoshiko que estarán ahí para saltar al rescate ante cualquier imprevisto que suceda, que te hacen ver que por mal que te vaya, siempre hay algo bueno al final del camino, gente como Leah que se esfuerza todos los días por ser mejor persona, que te ofrece hasta lo que no tiene, pero que si lo aceptas, hará de todo por conseguirlo y guarda un profundo respeto a todos aquellos que son importantes para ella, incluso los que no lo son, gente como Sarah que te hacen sacar lo mejor de ti mismo y siempre te dicen la verdad, por muy cruel que sea, personas como Kanan que tienen una gran sabiduría, la cual no dudan en compartir con las demás personas, incluso si no es asunto suyo, se quedan contigo hasta que recobres fuerzas; gente como Mari que te enseñan a afrontar tu pasado, a perdonarte, y a no temerle al futuro, personas como Kotori y Umi que te llenan de besos y abrazos a pesar de que no seas su sangre… Gente como Dia que hacen los días más brillantes y hermosos, que te abrazan de una manera que hace que todas las inseguridades se vayan zura…— las lágrimas habían llenado mis ojos, pero seguí hablando con determinación— Por ellas, por personas que podrían sentir la dicha y alegría que yo siento ahora, por gente buena y honesta es que iré a esa torre… incluso por personas como tú que han perdido la fe en la humanidad— lo miré con tristeza. Deseaba que me entendiera, que sintiera esa esperanza, alegría, amor y compasión, pero permaneció impasible ante mí.

— El mundo no es color de rosa, y al final quienes creías tus amigos te abandonan— me dijo con una expresión severa, pero por un momento en sus ojos pude ver dolor.

— Espero que algún día cierren esas heridas que te hacen sangrar palabras tan hirientes y permitan que tu corazón perdone a tu pasado— dije con sinceridad, citando al último las palabras que Mari alguna vez me había dicho cuando le confié mi más grande infortunio. Ese recuerdo ya no me atormentaba más y las manos de aquella mujer que se había aprovechado de mi cuando me hallaba sola en aquel templo se borraron de mi piel. Sí, el monje Tachibana no era el único que me había hecho daño de esa manera, pero esa mujer era un recuerdo bloqueado que evitaba sacar a la luz… Ella era la razón por la que una bofetada me resultaba tan impactante y la razón de que me sintiera tan poca cosa ante el mundo. Sin embargo, Mari tomó mis manos esa tarde cuando me paralicé al ver una mujer de cabello negro con un degradado a rubio. Me llevó a su casa y me dejó desahogarme con ella. _"Necesitas dejar que tu corazón perdone a tu pasado, ya que no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó y ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Perdona a esa mujer, que su castigo llegará a su tiempo, pero tú, tú tienes que vivir en paz"_ fue lo que me dijo. Y aunque al principio seguía queriendo bloquear ese amargo recuerdo, al final pude mirarlo de frente y despedirme de el. Quizá Mari creó un monstruo, ya que esa misma semana, tras pensarlo mucho, decidí que quería entregarme a Dia incondicionalmente, no podía evitar reír al recordar su primera expresión cuando besé su cuello.

El mensajero no me dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y se alejó. No intenté detenerlo, era demasiado necio, así que también giré sobre mis pies y caminé al lugar donde Dia me alcanzaría más tarde. Ella había regresado a la residencia Kurosawa para discutir algunas cosas con Masanori.

Era el árbol donde Dia me había dicho que me quería, donde prometió que nunca me soltaría. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar aquella noche. Esa vez, ese sauce llorón, alumbrado por una farola y acompañado de una banca de madera fue testigo del primer paso de nuestra relación. En cierta manera ese lugar no tenía mucho de especial, pero para mí, era el cuadro más perfecto de todos.

Vislumbre a Dia a la distancia, alcé una mano para saludarla. Ella me devolvió el gesto y aceleró su paso para llegar a mí. Llevaba en sus espaldas una gran mochila; se veía un poco graciosa ya que ahora llevaba puesta su _hakama._

— Buenas tardes Maru— dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y la besaba.

— Buenas tardes Dia— en respuesta, yo besé sus labios.

— ¿Nos vamos?— me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé y a su vez, también posé mi otra mano en su antebrazo.

— ¿A dónde iremos zura?

— Pensaba que podríamos comer en la colina que tanto te gusta, tengamos un poco de paz antes del caos.

— ¿Caos?

— Chika está organizando una reunión con todas.

— Una fiesta, mejor dicho zura.

— Ya la conoces— me sonrió — Sarah me dijo, ella también está muy emocionada.

— Son tal para cual.

— Sin duda.

* * *

Parecía que llovería más tarde, eso le daba al cielo una tonalidad rojiza acompañada de nubes grises. Era un paisaje misterioso, nunca había visto algo así, se sentía inquietante. Dia y yo disfrutamos de la vista hasta que el sol desapareció por el horizonte.

En momentos como ese era cuando me daban ganas de tener una cámara, pero era sumamente difícil conseguir una, y aún más, una que funcionase. Solo las grandes familias o las grandes oficinas de gobierno disponían de una, no era algo que un ciudadano común poseyera.

Bajamos apenas a tiempo para evitar la lluvia torrencial que se soltó más tarde, ya todas estaban en casa de Dia.

— ¿Autoricé una fiesta aquí?— dijo novia cuando las vimos acomodando todo.

— Pues tú no, pero Masanori nos dio permiso— Chika le sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Dia.

— ¿Y tu casa?

— Bueno… No quiero que cierto visitante venga a importunar nuestra celebración ni a amargarnos la velada— dijo mi tutora mientras fruncía el ceño — Además ha estado molestando a Hanamaru y eso no lo voy a permitir— me abrazó.

— Gracias Chika— correspondí el abrazo — Pero no te preocupes, he sabido defenderme de sus comentarios, le he hecho entender que ustedes son buenas.

Esto pareció provocar algo extraño en mi tutora y Dia, quienes se miraron por un momento. Se me hizo un tanto raro, pero después me pidieron que entrara a ayudar a Ruby.

No creía que ellas fueran a caer en la tentación, pero me ocultaban algo, quizá había alguna cosa desagradable en la torre de Ai, algo de lo que ellas querían protegerme; tarde o temprano me lo dirían, ellas no me guardaban secretos nunca, y aunque fuera tarde, me lo decían. Así que les sonreí a ambas y entré a ayudar a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Maru!— saltó a abrazarme — ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

— ¿De verdad zura?— le dije mientras intentaba no caer.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! No te he visto desde ayer en la noche.

— Bueno, eso no fue decisión mía— le di mi mejor mirada pícara y ella entendió la indirecta inmediatamente, sonrojándose al instante.

— No me digas que no aprovechaste que la única habitación cercana a la de mi hermana estaba vacía— me devolvió la mirada. Comenzamos un concurso para ver quién de las dos despegaba la vista de la otra primero, creía que perdería, hasta que Yoshiko vino en mi ayuda.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?— abrazó a Ruby por la espalda, poniéndola nerviosa.

— N-Nada… Defiendo mi honor— noté que había fruncido el ceño para mantenerme la mirada.

— ¿Honor? ¿Qué le dijiste Hanamaru?— me dijo mientras reía.

— Nada zura— eso era verdad.

— Me miraste de esa forma, acusándome— me respondió Ruby. Eso también era verdad, pero no iba a ceder.

— Una mirada solo es una mirada zura— le sonreí.

— Hay que terminar de poner las cortinas para que el agua no entre, dejen eso.

— No hasta que una pierda— dijo Ruby.

— Sí zura— agudicé mi mirada.

— De verdad que ustedes dos— Yoshiko tomó de la cintura a Ruby, la giró hacia ella y la besó, tomándonos por sorpresa a ambas. Mi amiga no hizo más que rodear el cuello de la peliazulada y profundizar el beso.

— Ajem— afiné mi garganta, estaba bien que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero si Dia entraba y veía esa escena, mi amiga quedaría viuda antes de siquiera casarse.

— Vayamos— Yoshiko tomó de la mano a Ruby y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza las cortinas que estaban en el pasillo.

Tal como si estuviera en un trance, mi amiga de ojos verdes siguió al ángel caído con una sonrisa ilusionada. Quise hacer una broma de eso, pero si no nos apresurábamos, la fiesta iba a terminar muy tarde y no tendríamos tiempo para descansar. Si la lluvia no amainaba, quizá las chicas se quedaran a dormir en la residencia Kurosawa.

Terminamos de alistar las cosas y Chika, You, Riko, Kanan, Sarah y Leah trajeron la comida, en serio que habían puesto mucho empeño en ello. Mari y Dia llevaron los instrumentos al pequeño salón y los acomodaron en sus respectivas bases. La celebración comenzó.

* * *

El sol de la mañana entró en el salón. Todas habíamos decidido dormir juntas en el salón, así que después de recoger el desorden que habíamos hecho, acomodamos los futones de dos en dos, a excepción de uno, ya que Leah había querido dormir con Chika y Sarah; a pesar de lo que pareciera, Leah podía ser muy infantil a veces. Viéndolas a las tres acomodarse en el futón, me hizo pensar en cómo sería cuando Dia y yo formaramos una familia. Me hacía mucha ilusión algo así.

Se fueron despertando poco a poco, Riko, Kanan y Sarah me ayudaron a hacer un rico desayuno para las demás. Sarah era como nuestra máquina para cortar, pues poseía una habilidad con los cuchillos de admirar, no por nada era de las mejores espadachines de la aldea. También hacíamos unas "enchiladas", un platillo que la señorita Umi nos había enseñado a hacer y que a su vez, ella había aprendido de un chef de una tierra lejana. Curiosamente lo picantes que eran las convertía en el alimento ideal para las personas que se pasaban de copas.

— Ah, pero qué bien huele— dijo You mientras entraba en la cocina.

— Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?— Riko se acercó a su esposa y puso sus dedos en las cienes de You.

— La cabeza me da vueltas, pero todo bien— besó a la pelirroja y pasó a saludar a Kanan, Sarah y a mí.

— A pesar de que se contuvieron bastante anoche zura— dije mientras comenzaba a sacar los platos — Suelen tomar más.

— Bueno, tendremos un viaje hoy, nadie se quería pasar.

— Buenos días— mi tutora entró en la cocina con un aura pesada, ella era la que se llevaba la peor parte de ese malestar posterior a una fiesta, pero ni por eso dejaba el sake — ¿Cómo amanecieron todas?

— Bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza— contestó Sarah mientras se sentaba a su lado y se recargaba en su hombro.

— Estoy en la misma situación que Sarah— admitió Kanan — Y Mari no se levantará a menos que tapemos al sol.

— Eso es imposible— rió Chika.

— Así como sacar a mi esposa de la cama— se burló Kanan.

— _I hear you!_ — escuchamos en la otra habitación, seguido de un tenue — _Oh, I can´t scream…_

— Será mejor que nadie alce la voz por ahora— nos guiñó el ojo la bailarina (sí, Kanan era orgullosamente campeona invicta de baile de la aldea de la juventud).

Reímos lo más bajo que pudimos y esperamos a que las demás se levantaran, desayunamos envueltas en una amena plática y varias bromas entre Chika, Kanan, Dia y You.

Dormimos un poco más para recuperar fuerzas, y una vez dieron las dos de la tarde, todos estábamos listos para partir hacia la torre de Ai. Antes, las otras chicas fueron a sus casas a despedirse de sus familiares, pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que pudiéramos regresar, así que muchos extrañarían a su familia. Dia y Ruby estuvieron una hora en un cuarto con Masanori y Hitomi, su hermano mayor y su tía respectivamente. Después me invitaron a pasar.

— Bueno, entonces… Las… Las esperaremos— dijo Masanori mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, como si me fuera a ir por mucho tiempo.

— Regresaremos antes de que lo noten zura— sonreí a ambos y ellos me devolvieron el gesto. Tomé la mano de Dia y salimos del lugar. Algo en el aire se sentía melancólico, casi agrio. Un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo y por un momento, sentí miedo. Pero la sonrisa de Dia, de Chika, de Sarah, de Ruby, de Yoshiko, de You, de Riko, de Kanan y Mari me dieron valor para seguir.

Seguimos por el sendero que nos llevaría a la colina tras la que se hallaba el comienzo del camino a la torre de Ai, ahora que podía ver mejor el panorama, había muchas colinas. Había visto en el mapa que la torre se encontraba en la cima de una gran montaña; ahora entendía por qué nos tomaría casi dos días llegar ahí, pero iba acompañada de las personas más importantes de mi vida, así que, incluso si el viaje hubiera durado mil años, lo sentiría como un pequeño sueño.

Miré la aldea desde lo alto, ahora me daba cuenta de que no se veía tan grande, pero para mí era el lugar más magnífico de todos.

Comenzamos a cantar una canción que era típica de la aldea, yo la aprendí después de un año estando ahí, la señorita Kotori la cantaba tanto que un día descubrí que me sabía la letra entera: _"Aunque el cielo esté cubierto por vapores de alquitrán, aunque el bosque esté desierto, los colores llegarán, llegarán, llegarán, la vida busca una oportunidad, se abre camino al andar"_. El cielo nos recibía con algunas nubes, pero el viento era cálido y agradable.

En dos días llegaríamos a la torre de Ai.

En cinco días estaríamos de regreso en la aldea.

Tomé con fuerza la mano de Dia, sintiendo la energía de la ilusión crecer en mí.


	9. Capítulo 9: El amor es ciego y-

**Se me hará costumbre esto de publicar en la madrugada xD**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo de "The tower of Ai (The _blessed_ messiah)" y... Wow... En serio que les agradezco seguir leyendo esta historia, realmente he dado todo de mi por que quede decente, me alegro porque parece que lo he logrado. Es la primera vez que recibo comentarios tan largos en uno de mis fics, eso llena mi alma *corazón* .**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Graac y LoveLive por seguir fielmente el fic y dejar un comentario! Realmente eso me ha animado mucho. Así como quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen este fic desde la oscuridad, en serio, a todos, un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Bien, les he dejado un cuento que me parece que le queda perfecto a Maru, espero les guste si es que no lo han leído, o que lo disfruten de nuevo, si es que ya lo han leído por ahí.**

 _ ***Graac:** Me gusta poner títulos que tengan que ver con el capítulo, me alegra que hayas notado ese detalle, de hecho es uno de los dos detalles que me he atrevido a dejar en el fic uwu, significa mucho para mi que hayas visto uno de ellos *emoji que sonríe y llora, hehe me alegra que te haya gustado mi selección de parejas, la verdad es que mis best ships están aquí (excepto el ChikaSarah, antes solo me dió curiosidad, pero ya se ha ganado su lugar en mis ships favoritos 3). Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste el capítulo._

 _ ***Esegarfield:** ¡Wow! ¿También sigues "Tienes todo lo que no me gusta"? ¡Genial! Me halaga bastante que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribir tan bonito review *corazón* y que te gusten mis historias, eso me hace muy feliz, muchas gracias por apoyar el fanfic. Que disfrutes el capítulo, espero te guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo._

 ** _¡Que tengan una excelente semana!_**

* * *

 **The tower of Ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ Messiah)**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **"El amor es ciego (... y el cariño también)"**

* * *

El viaje a la torre fue duro, sin ninguna duda. Hubo varias veces en que nos tuvimos que detener a descansar, Ruby se desmayó, pues el sol la mareó; pero aun así, siguieron a mi lado, y Dia me cuidaba como nunca. Me sentía agradecida con ellas, pero a la vez un tanto culpable, pues el mensajero me había pedido que no las dejara acompañarme, pero fuera de que desconfiara de ellas, mi culpa estaba en que yo podría haber hecho el viaje sola.

— No es tu culpa— dijo You mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo…?

— Tu cara es muy fácil de leer Maru— me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza — Estás angustiada.

— Es que yo… Si no hubieran venido… Ruby no habría enfermado… Ustedes no estarían cansadas y yo podría haber venido y regresado zura.

— ¿Y dejarte todo a ti?— la peligrisácea sonrió de una manera extraña — Es demasiado para ti sola Maru, hemos venido a ayudarte.

— Pero…

— Incluso si no hubieras querido, Chika se habría pegado a ti.

— ¿Por qué zura?

— Eres muy importante para ella, algo así como su hermana menor— suspiró — En la salud y en la enfermedad, compartimos la alegría y el dolor— me sonrió.

— Ella también es como una hermana mayor para mí— admití — Siempre ha estado para mí, dándome consejos, escuchando mis secretos, dándome ánimos… Incluso Dia le tuvo que pedir permiso para salir conmigo zura— sonreí mientras rememoraba aquella ocasión. Chika se había puesto en una pose totalmente autoritaria y sometió a Dia a un escrutinio terrible, tanto que incluso pude verla sudar, pero al final sonrió mientras decía "Nah, ¿crees de verdad que dudo de tu honradez? Estoy feliz de que Hanamaru sea pareja de tan buena persona".

Mi ahora novia casi se va encima de ella, pero Chika la abrazó con fuerza mientras le pedía que me cuidara. Ese día supe de verdad lo que yo significaba para Chika Takami, no era solo una chica que había ayudado; era parte de su vida, era alguien que genuinamente le importaba, tanto, que las lágrimas escaparon de su rostro cuando le dijo a Dia que tomaba de ella una parte importante de su corazón y que le confiaba mi felicidad.

 _"El mundo no es color de rosa, y al final quienes creías tus amigos, te abandonan"_ ese pensamiento surgió en mi mente como una flecha repentina.

Negué con la cabeza, eso no era cierto, y se lo iba a demostrar, le demostraría que hay personas de buen corazón, le demostraría que mis amigas y mi novia no eran de esa manera… Él lo vería y así, quizá su corazón pudiera llenarse de todos esos bonitos sentimientos que yo tenía en mi interior. Realmente anhelaba que fuera así.

— ¿Estás bien Hanamaru?— me preguntó You.

— Sí, solo pienso en algo que me dijo el mensajero.

— No le hagas caso, simplemente le interesa que sigas al pie de la letra el ritual.

— Sí, y lo haré zura— dije con determinación, pero ella ya no me contestó. Se levantó de donde estaba y se encaminó a su mochila para tomar agua.

— ¿Ya comiste algo?— me preguntó Dia.

— Eh…— miré el sándwich entre mis manos — Y-Yo… Lo estaba guardando para Ruby… No sé cómo se sienta cuando despierte y no quisiera que se quedara con hambre.

— Hay suficiente comida para todas, tanto en el camino de ida como en el de regreso, no te preocupes por eso— me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

— Yo no veo suficiente comida zura— le dije mientras miraba las mochilas.

— La hay, simplemente hemos ordenado todo para que no haga tanto espacio, si las mochilas fueran más grandes, nos costaría más movernos— me respondió mientras tomaba un pedazo de sándwich y lo dirigía a mi boca — Ten.

— Dia…— mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, acepté el mimo de mi amada y ella sonrió complacida, sabía que le gustaba que accediera a sus mimos, y a mí me encantaba que fuera así.

— Come, bonita— me dio un beso en la mejilla — Yo iré a hablar con Chika un momento para ver dónde estamos.

— Está bien zura— comencé a comer, ya habiendo probado el sándwich debía admitir que tenía hambre, tenía mucha hambre. Habíamos caminado un día entero y poner el campamento era realmente agotador, pero podíamos sobrellevarlo muy bien, ya que todas nos apoyabamos mutuamente.

Vi a Dia poner una mano en la espalda de Chika, ella parecía algo incómoda desde que iniciamos el viaje, creo que estaba preocupada, ella misma me dijo que era posible que llevar la antorcha a la cima de la torre de Ai fuera lo más doloroso, pero que tenía que ser fuerte. Ella me había prometido que no dejaría que nadie me hiciera daño nunca, así que el escuchar que el recitar las oraciones haría que las manos me ardieran de una manera terrible seguramente la preocupaba. Yo también tenía miedo, pero como ya había dicho, ¿qué es algo de sufrimiento comparado con el bienestar de mis seres queridos?

Un poco… Para ellas que me habían dado todo.

* * *

El pie de la colina en la que estaba la torre de Ai era una pendiente rocosa muy difícil de escalar, tanto que tuvimos que ayudarnos de unos pequeños picos.

— ¡Ten cuidado Ruby!— gritó Dia al ver a mi amiga tomar una roca que no se veía para nada segura. Resaltaba del resto y parecía pulida por el agua, seguramente se caería pronto.

— ¡Perdón! No la vi bien hermana— dijo mientras cambiaba a una roca más estable.

Todavía nos faltaba un poco para llegar a la primera saliente y debajo de nosotros ya había cerca de nueve metros de rocas, la primera que llegara ataría y lanzaría una cuerda que tenía una escalinata. Kanan y You iban en primer lugar, así que posiblemente ellas dos deberían hacerlo.

Los brazos me estaban quemando, sentía todos mis músculos estirarse de una manera dolorosa, definitivamente no podía más, pero tenía que esforzarme, ya que todas estábamos en la misma situación. Dia me había sugerido esperar a que la escalinata bajara para que no tuviera que escalar tanto, pero me negué, no las dejaría nunca hacer nada que las lastimara solo a ellas, si yo podía ayudarlas, lo haría. Aun así, era la última del grupo, claro que no estaba muy atrás, apenas unos centímetros. Todas habían elegido subir en vez de esperar, no podía darme por vencida.

Éramos una familia, después de todo. Alcé mi mano y escuché algo crujir, venía desde arriba: Había comenzado a llover.

— ¡Maru!— escuché la voz de Mari — ¡¿Cómo vas?!

— ¡Puedo bajarte a ayudar!— dijo Sarah.

— ¡Es peligroso!— les contesté — ¡Puedo hacerlo zura, sigan!

Ellas se miraron mutuamente y volvieron su vista al frente. Chika y Dia me miraban una que otra vez, y cada que lo hacían, les sonreía. No quería que se preocuparan. Me enfoqué en las piedras enfrente y arriba de mí, ya casi todas estaban cerca de la saliente, debía apresurarme.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza y una gota con algo de tierra se estrelló contra mi cara, haciendo que la visión de uno de mis ojos se tornara borrosa, por no decir que no veía casi nada.

— ¡Hanamaru!— escuché al momento que sentí cómo resbalaba de una piedra que se veía pulida por el agua, así que debía de estar a punto de salirse desde hace mucho tiempo, la misma piedra por la que había pasado Ruby. No tuve tiempo siquiera de sentir miedo, pues quería volver a tomar el pico, pero este se encontraba algunos centímetros fuera de mi alcance.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes negras y grises, los truenos se dejaban ver, pero el agua ya no caía. Sentí un agarre fuerte en mis costillas, lo súbito del acto casi me sacó el aire. Era Dia.

Con el único ojo que podía ver, miré que Chika llevaba atada la escalinata de cuerda a la cintura, mientras sujetaba de la mano a Dia. Fue apenas una fracción de segundo, la velocidad luz quizá se hubiera quedado corta.

— ¡¿Estás bien?!

Asentí, no podía hablar ahora que el miedo se había apoderado de mí. Había estado a punto de morir, al fin lo comprendía.

— ¡Dia!— escuché el grito grave y casi desgarrador de Chika, trataba de levantarnos. Logró que Dia alcanzara con una mano la escalinata y las chicas que ya habían llegado a la cima ayudaron a tirar de las sogas. Otras más se habían aferrado al pico y a las rocas para esperar a que nosotras subiéramos.

Cuando llegamos al extremo, Dia me pidió subir antes, así que cuando estuve en la saliente, las ayudé a ellas a subir, pero cuando tomé del brazo a Chika, dejó salir un grito gutural y lleno de dolor.

— ¡Chika!— Sarah se acercó a ella y yo me arrodillé a su lado — ¡Déjame ver!

— Ch-Chika…— las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y Dia se arrodilló a mi lado.

— Tiene el brazo dislocado— dijo Kanan una vez que Sarah cortó las prendas de Chika para ver su lesión. El hueso parecía haberse zafado de su hombro. Quizá se había lastimado al lanzarse por mí, dejando colgar a Dia de su mano.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué nunca piensas en lo que haces?!— Sarah comenzó a regañar a su novia mientras lloraba.

— Je, je, lo siento, no se me ocurrió otra idea, Dia me siguió muy bien— mi tutora… No… Mi hermana mayor miró a Dia con una sonrisa y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Me has contagiado tu locura.

— Yo…— la miré con las lágrimas saliendo abundantemente de mis ojos — ¡Lo siento Chika!… ¡Lo siento zura!— me tiré a llorar a su pecho… Si yo fuera más fuerte… Si no fuera tan necia…

Kanan me pidió mantener los ojos cerrados, y escuché de nuevo el grito ahogado de Chika, cuando miré lo que había hecho, noté que su hueso estaba de nuevo en su lugar y ahora, una marca morada se encontraba en su hombro.

— Menos mal Riko es buena en medicina— You se quitó la mochila y se arrodilló a lado de la pelimandarina — Si no, tendríamos que detenernos justo ahora— sacó una especie de pomada con un fuerte olor a árnica y ruda y comenzó a untarla en el hombro de Chika — Debemos esperar a que baje la inflamación, después podrás moverte.

— Pero…

— Tenemos tiempo— interrumpió Mari — Podemos descansar ahora y caminar un poco más en la noche, si los cálculos de _my sweet_ Kanan son correctos, estaremos allí mañana por la mañana.

— Claro que son correctos— Kanan infló el pecho — Son dos días, incluso con tiempo de sobra por cualquier imprevisto. Tracé la ruta perfectamente con Sarah y Dia.

Todas comenzaron a hablar, pero sus voces llegaban a mis oídos como un eco lejano, miré a Chika y comencé a llorar de nuevo, mientras apretaba los dientes.

— Maru…— ella me llamó, pero yo no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos — Hanamaru…

— Lo siento zura… De verdad lo siento.

— Hanamaru, mírame— tomó mi mentón con la punta de sus dedos e hizo que levantara la mirada hacia ella — No es tu culpa, sabíamos que habría este tipo de peligros, y estábamos preparadas— me sonrió — Nos ayudamos, compartimos la alegría y el dolor.

— Sobre todo el dolor— You tocó el hombro de Chika.

— ¡Agh!— mi hermana mayor se crispó y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos — ¡You!

— ¡No hagas eso idiota!— Riko le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su esposa.

— Lo siento, lo siento— dijo la peligrisácea mientras reía.

— Ustedes no cambian ni siquiera por las circunstancias— Kanan comenzó a levantarse las mangas de la capucha que llevaba — Ahora…— su mirada su tornó sombría — Para que puedas estar lista en tan poco tiempo, debo relajar tus músculos.

— Eh…— una sombra azul se dibujó en la cara de Chika. Kanan sacó un pedazo de madera y se lo puso en la boca.

— ¡Agárrenla!— ordenó y Sarah, Riko, You, Ruby, Mari y Yoshiko paralizaron las extremidades de Chika.

No quise ver eso, pero noté la ausencia de alguien… De Dia.

La vi mirar hacia el horizonte, la lluvia se había detenido; en la sequía que azotaba el mundo, las lluvias eran escasas, pero ya había llovido bastante para las precipitaciones que habían sucedido en el último mes, dos veces en menos de una semana.

— ¿Dia?

Ella no me respondió, pero pude verla apretar los puños. Me paré a su lado y tomé su mano, estaba temblando.

— Hanamaru…— su voz era grave… Seguro estaba enojada.

— Lo siento, sé que fui descuidada… Yo solo…— mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte abrazo — ¿Dia?

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!— la escuchaba gimotear en mi cuello, pero no podía verla — ¡Hanamaru! ¡¿Qué sería de mi si yo te…?!— no dejaba de llorar, seguramente por eso no había podido terminar su frase.

— No me perderás… Nunca— dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— Lo siento… Lo siento…— comenzó a murmurar. Mi amada Dia… Se sentía culpable por no haberme ayudado antes.

— Yo no pedí ayuda a pesar de que mis brazos estaban acalambrados, no es tu culpa zura.

— No… Yo…— sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

Tomé sus mejillas y bese cada surco que habían dejado sus lágrimas.

— No me perderás, nunca zura— dije con seguridad y ella volvió a abrazarme.

No la culpaba, sus lágrimas tenían una perfecta razón de ser, pues si yo perdiera a Dia, el dolor sería más del que pudiera soportar.

* * *

Por la noche, una gran y enorme luna llena nos alumbraba, seguimos escalando y caminando por algunas horas. Chika era ayudada por Yoshiko, Sarah y Dia así que no había de qué preocuparse, eso sí, esta vez no dejaron que fuera al último, así que Ruby se amarró una cuerda a la cintura e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

— No te dejaré caer, y si lo hacemos, caeré contigo para protegerte.

Una vez lo creímos conveniente, comenzamos a levantar el refugio y repartimos la cena alrededor de un cálido fuego.

— La locura que hoy hicimos Chika y yo me recuerdó a una historia— dijo Dia mientras miraba el cielo.

— ¿Cuál?— preguntó con entusiasmo Yoshiko, las historias que Dia conocía eran realmente hermosas, y el ángel caído siempre ansiaba escuchar más. Realmente admiraba a Dia, aunque esa era otra de las cosas que no podía decirle a nadie, un secreto que mi amiga me había confiado.

— Se llama "El amor y la locura" es de un reconocido poeta de hace algunos años atrás, Mario Benedetti— explicó — Venía en uno de los libros que llegaron desde América.

— El título dice mucho— dijo Mari mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Dia.

— Quiero escucharla— pidió Ruby con entusiasmo.

— Eres muy buena contando historias zura— le sonreí para animarla.

— B-Bien— podía ver que se había sonrojado —Entonces, este es el cuento del amor y la locura— dijo con solemnidad mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello — _Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en algún lugar de la Tierra todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los seres humanos. Cuando el Aburrimiento había bostezado por tercera vez, la Locura, como siempre tan loca, les propuso: — ¡Vamos a jugar al escondite!—. La Intriga levantó la ceja y la Curiosidad, sin poder contenerse, le preguntó: — ¿Al escondite? Y, ¿cómo es eso? La locura dijo explicó — Es un juego en el que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón, y, cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes al que yo encuentre ocupará mi lugar para continuar— El Entusiasmo bailó secundado por la Euforia. La Alegría dio tantos saltos que terminó convenciendo a la Duda, e incluso a la Apatía, a la que nunca le interesaba hacer nada. Pero no todos querían participar. La Verdad prefirió no esconderse: ¿para qué? si al final siempre la hallaban. Y la Soberbia opinó que era un juego muy tonto (en realidad lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiese sido suya). La Cobardía prefirió no arriesgarse. — Uno, dos tres…–, comenzó a contar la Locura._

— Eso es algo que me suena a Chika— dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey!

— Je, je, la verdad es que sí es algo que sugerirías— respondió Dia mientras reía— Bien… _La primera en esconderse fue la Pereza. Como siempre tan perezosa se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino. La Fe subió al cielo, y la Envidia se escondió tras la sombra del Triunfo que, con su propio esfuerzo, había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto. La Generosidad casi no alcanzó a esconderse, cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos. Que si un lago cristalino para la Belleza, que si una hendida en un árbol, perfecto para la Timidez, que si el vuelo de una mariposa, lo mejor para la Voluptuosidad, que si una ráfaga de viento, magnífico para la Libertad… y así terminó por acurrucarse en un rayito de sol._

— Esa es Hanamaru definitivamente— rio Ruby.

— Oye— iba a argumentar algo, pero la verdad es que era algo que yo haría.

Día continuó tras darme un beso en la frente.

— _El Egoísmo, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio: aireado, cómodo, pero sólo para él. La Mentira se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (mentira, se escondió detrás del arco iris)_ — aclaró la pelinegra guiñando un ojo — _La Pasión y el Deseo, en el centro de los volcanes. El Olvido, se me olvidó dónde se escondió, pero eso no es lo más importante_ — añadió mientras simulaba duda — _La Locura contaba ya novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve y el Amor no había aún encontrado sitio para esconderse. Un millón contó la Locura y comenzó a buscar._ _La primera a la que encontró fue la Pereza, a sólo tres pasos detrás de unas piedras. Después escuchó la Fe discutiendo con los Dioses sobre Teología y a la Pasión y el Deseo los sintió vibrar en los volcanes._

— Esos me suenan a Kanan y a Mari— se burló Sarah.

— ¿No te mordiste la lengua?— le devolvió Mari mientras sonreía con una ceja alzada.

— _En un descuido encontró a la Envidia y, claro, pudo deducir dónde estaba el Triunfo. Al Egoísmo no tuvo ni que buscarlo, él solo salió disparado de su escondite, que había resultado ser un nido de avispas._ _De tanto caminar sintió sed, y al acercarse al lago descubrió a la Belleza. Y con la Duda resultó más fácil todavía, pues la encontró sentada en una cerca sin decidir aún dónde esconderse. Así fue encontrando a todos. Al Talento entre la hierba fresca, a la Angustia en una oscura cueva, a la Mentira detrás del arco iris (mentira, en el fondo del mar)_ — Al aclarar esto, todas rieron sonoramente, realmente amaban que Dia contara historias, y eso nunca faltaba en las fiestas de Chika — _Encontró hasta el Olvido, que ya se había olvidado que estaba jugando a las escondidas._ _Sólo el Amor no aparecía por ningún sitio. La Locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyo del planeta, y en la cima de las montañas, y cuando estaba por darse por vencida divisó un rosal y pensó: — El Amor, siempre tan cursi, seguro se escondió entre las rosas— Y tomando una horquilla comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto se escuchó un doloroso grito: las espinas habían herido los ojos del Amor, y la Locura no sabía qué hacer para disculparse. Lloró, rogó, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo._ _Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó en la Tierra al escondite, el Amor es ciego y la Locura siempre lo acompaña_ — finalizó.

— Qué hermoso cuento— dijo Kanan mientras sonreía.

— Definitivamente el amor es ciego, mira que Chika consiguiera a alguien como Sarah.

— Ustedes… ¿Ni porque estoy herida dejarán de _bulearme_?

— Ni aunque nos viéramos en otra vida— dijo You mientras reía.

Todas comenzaron a reírse y a hacer chistes entre ellas, yo abracé a Dia y besé su mejilla.

— Sabes muchas cosas zura— dije con sincera admiración.

— Gracias— besó mis labios.

— Creo que lo que has contado es algo muy cierto, el amor es ciego.

— ¿Lo crees?

— Sí…— me acurruqué a su lado — Porque yo te seguiría con los ojos cerrados hasta el fin del mundo.

— Yo igual— recargó su cabeza en la mía.

— Te amo Dia— le dije, sintiéndolo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

— Te amo Hanamaru— tomó mi mano con fuerza.

* * *

Al día siguiente la labor había sido más tranquila de una u otra forma, gracias a las aventureras Kanan y You habíamos encontrado un camino técnicamente sencillo por el cual acceder a la puerta de la torre.

La vi por primera vez de cerca, los años habían pasado por sus ladrillos y pequeñas ventanas, pero seguía siendo imponente. No podía ver la cima desde donde estaba.

Me puse frente a lo que parecía ser la entrada y dije las palabras que había leído en los pergaminos.

— Yo, Hanamaru Kunikida, soy el mesías y he venido a recibir la expiación para restaurar el mundo, por favor, grandes Dioses… ¡Déjennos pasar zura!— el "zura" se me había escapado, pero la puerta se abrió.

Entramos, por dentro había miles de antorchas encendidas, pero la que yo necesitaría la habíamos llevado desde la aldea de la juventud. Me la dieron y yo esperé ese tacto ardiente, pero no ocurrió nada. Claro… No había llegado a la cima aun. Subimos muchas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo angosto lleno de puertas redondas de piedra, parecían algo verdosas, o al menos, eso dejaban ver las antorchas. No había polvo ni nada parecido, aunque había una sensación extraña en el ambiente, casi sofocante.

La primera de las puertas decía "La Ola Brillante: Donde la vida se arremolina", y al pasar frente a ella, se abrió.

Entonces en el centro de aquella cámara pude ver un pedestal de la misma piedra verdosa; arriba, para mi asombro y admiración, se veían unas pequeñas olas chocar entre sí y contra el invisible recipiente que las sostenía. A pesar de que claramente se veían que eran de agua, llamas azules salían de ellas, así como del aro azul que las rodeaba, parecía de cristal, pero se veía suave.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué con la antorcha, dispuesta a tomar la "Ola brillante", pero una mano tomó mi antebrazo con fuerza antes de que pudiera tocar el elemento. Confundida, miré a mi derecha: Era Chika.

— ¿Chika?— pregunté un tanto confundida. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, mirando la "Ola brillante", entonces me miró a mí y sonrió con… ¿Qué era lo que había en su sonrisa?

— Compartimos la alegría y el dolor— dijo mientras me empujaba fuera de la cámara. Las puertas se cerraron cuando caí fuera del cuarto.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y yo miraba las puertas de piedra, atónita. Solo una frase vino a mi mente mientras mis ojos estaban clavados en el nombre del elemento: _"El mundo no es color de rosa, y al final quienes creías tus amigos, te abandonan"_.


	10. Capítulo final: Algún día zura

**Hey! Aquí AniKamia.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué decir? Este es el primer fic que termino TwT, la verdad me da un poco de sentimiento, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron este fanfic de manera tan fiel. Un saludo especial a Graac que fue el lector número uno en este fanfic, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **No quiero hacer esto muy largo, así que solamente... Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron y comentaron esta historia, espero el final cumpla sus expectativas. ¡Les mando un gran abrazo!**

 *** _Love Live:_** _Aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes 3, muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

 ** _*Esegarfield:_** _Me encantan tus comentarios TwT, me disculpas con tu mamá por quitarle la atención de su hijo, pero solo son como 10 minutos a la semana, hehe. Chika siempre va a ser el blanco del bullying, igual que Yoshiko xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic, realmente ha sido todo un placer escribirlo y me alegra que a alguien le haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _*Graac:_** _Le avisaste tarde a Maru, ahora hay que ver en qué termina la travesía (aunque tú ya lo sabes). Espero este último capítulo te guste, en serio, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de el desde el comienzo TwT ¡Un abrazo!_

 **Solo por si lo preguntan: Sí. Habrá un epílogo de Tower of Ai, llegará la siguiente semana y con eso daríamos oficialmente terminada la historia. Ahora sí, los dejo, ¡tengan una excelente semana!**

* * *

 **The tower of Ai.**

 **(The _blessed_ Messiah)**

 **Capítulo Final (10):**

 **"Algún día zura"**

* * *

En la oscuridad, alguien me había tendido la mano. Una mano fuerte, pero amable.

 _— ¿Estás bien?_

 _— Yo… Agua zura._

 _— Ja, ja, ja. Por supuesto._

Esa persona me había cuidado y enseñado muchas cosas.

 _— No, no, mira, si lo que quieres es trasplantar una flor, debes hacerlo así…_

Ella… Lloró conmigo cuando le confesé lo que había pasado con aquella mujer y el monje Tachibana en el templo.

 _— ¡Si supiera quien es esa maldita! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?! No Hanamaru, ella no importa, se atrevió a hacerte daño, es una sin vergüenza… ¡Que ni se atreva a venir aquí! Le caerá todo el peso de la ley de esta aldea._

Me abrazó con fuerza en el momento más importante de mi vida y me deseó la felicidad.

 _— Dia será testaruda, pero es una buena persona, me alegra que ustedes dos se amen tanto. Hanamaru, eres muy importante para mí, tu dicha es la mía._

Pero…

 _— ¿Chika?_

 _— Compartimos la alegría y el dolor._

 _— ¡Chika!_

Hermana… ¿Por qué? Yo no puedo tener un futuro feliz si tú no estás conmigo.

Las puertas permanecieron cerradas y por un momento, pensé que simplemente estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Pero el dolor en mis rodillas era intenso y el olor a tierra húmeda que desprendía la torre me hacían ver que esto era real. Terriblemente real.

— Ch-Chicas…— voltee a ver a todas mis amigas y ellas parecían igual de sorprendidas que yo, pero sus rostros tenían una mueca indescifrable, como si les costara mantenerse ahí y solo pudieran apretar la mandíbula. Busqué la mirada de Dia, pero ella también veía a la puerta.

— ¡E-Ella!— Sarah se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta, parecía estar temblando — ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!— y al decir esto corrió por el pasillo. Todas la siguieron y, una vez estuve de pie, yo también corrí con ella. Miré la cámara por última vez y mi corazón se contrajo. No podía creerlo, pero… Chika acababa de condenar al mundo.

— ¡Sarah!— escuché a Kanan gritar.

— ¡Aléjense, todas ustedes!— la pelipúrpura había sacado su espada y alejaba a cualquiera que se acercara. Se había detenido en la cámara que rezaba en su inscripción _"Fire banquet"_.

— ¡Sarah, no lo hagas zura!— intenté acercarme, pero Yoshiko me bloqueó el paso.

— Te puede hacer daño— me advirtió.

Las puertas a las espaldas de Sarah se abrieron y ella entró a toda prisa. Sus ojos parecieron brillar en rojo cuando estuvo cerca del elemento, pero antes de que lo tomara, las puertas se cerraron. Era como recibir una puñalada en mi corazón, la locura rondaba sus ojos… Me negaba a creer que ellas pudieran ser personas tan egoístas pero…

— ¡Hermana!— escuché el grito de Ruby. Dia estaba acariciando su cabeza y después de eso, con una sonrisa que nunca pensé ver en su rostro, entró en la cámara que decía _"Grace of the Sunlight"_ y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella. Eso fue lo último que pude soportar, comencé a llorar sintiendo cómo mi corazón se estrujaba con cada lágrima que caía por mis mejillas. Ruby apretó los puños, las lágrimas también se desbordaban por sus ojos.

— ¡Dia idiota!— dijo mientras se soltaba de Yoshiko y corría a la siguiente puerta, la cual tenía la inscripción _"Peaceful darkness"_ , y la misma escena se repitió.

— ¡Chicas!— el llanto ya no me dejaba hablar, pero me esforcé, sintiendo cómo se desgarraban mis cuerdas vocales al gritar— ¡Por favor! ¡No hagan esto zura! ¡Solo el elegido puede llevar los elementos a la cima, por favor zura, luchen contra la avaricia!

— No te dejaré tenerlo todo para ti…— dijo Mari con una sonrisa maliciosa y corrió a la cámara donde se hallaba el _"Trembling ground"_.

— Planeamos esto mucho antes de venir— escuché esta vez a Yoshiko, quien entraba a tomar el _"Rumble of Thunder"_.

Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y aun así, podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero… ¿Qué sería ahora del mundo?

 _— Qué afortunada soy de mimarte en mi regazo, eres un ángel que me ha sido confiado, Hanamaru, sostendré tus sueños en mis brazos, no hace falta entregar mi corazón, ya me lo has robado. Soy yo quien tan desesperadamente te ama, mis suspiros empiezan y terminan en tu honor, déjame tomar tus manos esta noche, mi dama. Déjame hacer toda una oda a este inmenso amor._

 _— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Hanamaru! ¡¿Qué sería de mi si yo te…?!_

— Qué será de mí, si yo te pierdo…— susurré mientras mis manos se hacían un puño. ¿Dónde estaban mis amigas? ¿Dónde estaba mi amada Dia?

¿Dónde estaban las personas que conocía? Esas… Esas chicas que estaban tomando los elementos no eran mis amigas… Pero lo eran… ¿El amor se había fracturado por la avaricia?

Intenté levantarme, pero algo no me lo permitía, aun así con todas mis fuerzas busqué detenerlas. Kanan estaba avanzando hacia el _"Rondo of Whirlwind"_ , pero antes de que entrara me aferré a su cintura con todo lo que tenía.

— ¡Alto zura! ¡Deténganse ya!

Ella ni siquiera me miró, en un giro se zafó de mi agarre y entró en la cámara.

— ¡Riko, You!— corrí hacia ellas, no se habían movido, pero ambas veían las últimas cámaras, los dos últimos componentes. Riko puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa para alejarla ligeramente — ¡Detente zura!— le grité, mi voz comenzaba a faltarme.

— Lo siento Hanamaru— ella volteó a verme y sonrió, mientras el hielo cubría la habitación y transformaba sus lágrimas en cristales. Las puertas la recibieron, para después cerrarse.

Al final solo habíamos quedado You y yo. Solas.

— ¿Por qué…?— comencé a sollozar en su hombro y ella me rodeó con sus brazos — ¿Por qué han hecho esto zura? ¿Por qué…? ¡No puede estar pasando zura!

— Está pasando Hanamaru…— recibí su respuesta, áspera y fría — Tenemos que compartir, ¿o no? Era demasiado para ti.

— Pero… No, You, por favor… ¡No quiero perderte también a ti!

— Tranquila…— nos sentamos en el suelo — Tranquila…

— Tengo que llevar al menos este elemento zura, quizá los Dioses nos perdonen… Quizá las perdonen a ellas…

— Está bien…— volvimos a levantarnos y nos dirigimos a la última cámara, en ella podía leerse _"Fetal movement of magma"._ Avanzamos a la cámara y esta comenzó a abrir sus puertas. Respiré profundo y apreté el mango de la antorcha, sin embargo, You dio un manotazo e hizo que se me cayera de las manos. Ella corrió a la cámara cuando me agaché a tomarla de nuevo y cuando pude alzar la vista, las puertas ya se habían cerrado tras ella.

Un sonido blanco llenó la habitación y yo caí de rodillas. Tomé la antorcha y la abracé a mi tan fuerte que sentí cómo ardía el metal contra mi piel, grité con toda la impotencia que sentía y lloré por mucho, mucho tiempo.

— ¡Regresen!— gritaba con desesperación — ¡Regresen! ¡Chika!— corrí a la primera cámara y golpee las puertas, pero estas no volvieron a abrirse de nuevo.

— ¡Sarah, Yoshiko, Ruby, You, Mari, Kanan, Riko…! — así iba golpeando las puertas, intentando abrirlas y convencerlas de que no estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero no cedieron y tampoco obtuve respuesta, solo el eco de mi voz llenaba el lugar — ¡Dia! ¡Dia!

Finalmente me dejé caer al final de una escalinata, al mirar hacia arriba, logré ver una luz, probablemente era la cima, pero yo no podía pensar en eso. Miré la antorcha, sin llama, ¿cómo podría llevarla a la cima así? No tenía nada que ofrecer y había fracasado como mesías… No había podido proteger a mis amigas.

Pero… Quizá…

Tomé la antorcha y limpié mis lágrimas. A cada escalón que subía, podía sentir cómo mi corazón se destrozaba al tener que dejar atrás a las personas más importantes para mí… Pero tal vez… Solo tal vez… Si yo ofrecía mi vida a cambio de la expiación del mundo y el perdón a todas y cada una de mis amigas así como de mi amada Dia, quizá podrían ser perdonadas y el mundo podría volver a florecer de nuevo. Salvaría al mundo y a ellas, incluso a costa de mi vida.

El dolor que sentía no era físico, sino sentimental, a cada escalón recordaba los momentos que había vivido con mis amigas, quienes eran como mi familia… Los besos y abrazos amorosos de Dia; no la volvería a ver después de eso, pero esperaba que entendiera mi sacrificio como mi mayor muestra de amor hacia ella. Para que supiera que aun si había tomado un mal camino, yo la amaría por encima de todo… Y que la esperaría allá a donde fuera que termináramos tras dejar de existir.

Al llegar arriba el sol del atardecer me recibió, el viento soplaba cálidamente y las nubes se teñían de rojo.

— ¡Dioses!— comencé a decir — ¡No he traído los componentes conmigo zura! ¡Han sido robados! ¡Pero por favor zura, no piensen mal de mis amigas… De mi familia! — el nudo en la garganta se hacía más grande — ¡Ellas no tienen la culpa… Todo esto pasó por mi incompetencia… Así que, por favor! ¡Déjenme ofrecer mi vida! ¡La vida del mesías a cambio de la expiación del pecado de Chika Takami, Sarah Kazuno, Kanan Matsuura, Mari Ohara, You Watanabe, Riko Sakurauchi, Ruby Kurosawa, Yoshiko Tsushima y Dia Kurosawa, y por la restauración del mundo zura!

No obtuve respuesta, el viento seguía soplando.

— ¡Por favor, tomen mi vida zura!— exigí, pero no vi ninguna señal. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, esta vez de impotencia, no quería que el mundo se sumiera en oscuridad y fuera destruido, no quería que mis amigas fueran castigadas…

Las nueve esculturas de piedra negra comenzaron a brillar y las velas que sostenían en las manos se encendieron. De los pies de cada una salió un líquido rojo mezclado con líneas anaranjadas, el cual se concentró en el centro de la torre. Sentí una brisa detrás de mí, era cálida. Seguramente habían aceptado mi sacrificio, así que cerré los ojos y esperé el momento.

— Hanamaru…— Chika me llamó.

Chika… Me llamó…

— ¡Chika!— abrí los ojos al momento que pude comprender lo que sucedía y busqué por todas partes, pero no vi a nadie. El cielo de repente se había tornado oscuro y solo la luz del magma iluminaba los alrededores, como si de una vela se tratase.

— Hanamaru…— esta vez fue la voz de Dia.

— ¡¿Dónde están?!— seguí buscando, pero era inútil, no lograba verlas.

— Tranquila Hanamaru— vi una de las esculturas brillar momentáneamente al decir esto.

— Ch-Chika…— me acerqué a la figura — ¡Chika!— volví a gritar.

— Lo siento…— dijo con ese tono comprensivo y amable.

— ¿Qué?— no entendía nada, y estaba a punto de volverme loca.

— La torre ha sido sellada— escuché la voz de Mari esta vez.

— Los componentes eran una especie de expiación— Ruby…

— Tú tendrías que pasar por dolores inimaginables en cada una de las cámaras— la voz de Kanan llenó el lugar.

Yo no sabía a donde mirar. Me dejé caer en el centro de las esculturas con las lágrimas aun saliendo por mis ojos y mi corazón acelerado al máximo.

— Lo que nosotras sufrimos por algunos minutos, tú lo habrías sufrido por toda la eternidad— la voz de Yoshiko se notaba afectada, como si le costara respirar.

— Un sacrificio de unos cuantos minutos, o un suplicio eterno… No podíamos dejarte sola, era demasiado para ti— Riko…

— Pero sabíamos que si te contábamos tal cosa, no nos dejarías ayudarte, pues nosotras no volveremos, pero no sufriremos en la eternidad. Todas estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptar la expiación— a pesar de lo tranquila que sonaba You, yo no podía dejar de sentir mi corazón oprimirse.

— Hanamaru— Dia… Mi amada Dia… — Trae la vida al mundo de nuevo— una luz comenzó a emanar de las figuras, tuve que cerrar los ojos por lo deslumbrante que era — Vive en paz y feliz— eso fue dicho directamente en mi oído, pude sentir una mano en mi hombro y un aroma a jazmín con flores de cerezo llenó mis sentidos. Abrí los ojos, sin importarme que la luz apenas se estuviera extinguiendo.

— Aun ahogada en un mar agitado…— los ojos de Chika me recibieron entre la luz.

— O ardiendo en un fuego infernal— pude distinguir la silueta de Sarah.

— Colapsando en una sequía implacable— la voz detrás de mí… Era Dia.

— Enloquecida por una inmensa oscuridad— mí amiga… Mi mejor amiga, su cabello rojo ondeaba con el aire, ahora podía verlas más claramente, todas estaban frente a mí.

— O aun tragada por la tierra— Mari sonreía.

— Destrozada por el rayo del juicio— la ropa de Yoshiko estaba rasgada.

— Incluso desgarrada por un huracán— Kanan tenía algunas marcas en su cara.

— Aunque mi cuerpo se congele— unos cristales, lágrimas congeladas de Riko, se hallaban bajando por sus ojos.

— O me destruya el calor del magma— dijo You mientras sonreía, y entonces vi a Dia acercarse a ellas y pararse a su lado.

— No dejaremos que lo soportes todo sola— me dijeron mientras sonreían. Era una escena que ya había visto… Tiempo atrás, en el desierto.

— En la salud y en la enfermedad…— comenzó a decir Chika.

— Compartimos la alegría y el dolor— terminó mi amada.

Las velas brillaron una vez más y la visión de mis amigas desapareció como si de polvo fuera aquella ilusión.

— ¡No, alto zura!

— Salva al mundo Hanamaru— Chika habló por última vez.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Dia!— miré a mí alrededor y pude ver árboles, flores y pasto crecer a lo lejos. Esto era lo que mis amigas querían… Esto era lo que yo quería, pero aun así... Eran egoístas. Yo no podría soportar un mundo sin ellas, sin ella…

— **_Iterum renascitur terrae filios vestros refluit mare aquam vitalis pro populo!_** _—_ alcé mis manos y sentí como si fueran abrazadas por fuego y hielo a la vez, pero no dolía tanto como lo que sentía en mi pecho. Continué a pesar de casi quedarme sin voz — **_Vias tuas florum herbarum uitam licet immeritum, curamus amor pietasque nunc!_** ** _Ego Hanamaru Kunikida: ille ego, qui tibi loquitur, et hoc te rogat, ut det vitam terrae!_** — sentí como si alfileres se enterraran en mi corazón — **_Mar, ut cor meum_** — sentí un vacío en mi pecho, como si algo me hubiera golpeado con fuerza — ** _Terra, accipere animam meam_** — los ojos comenzaron a sangrarme — ** _Aeris, accipe spiritum meum auferat_** — el aire comenzó a faltarme hasta que la sangre se agolpó en mi garganta, tuve que sacar el cúmulo que se formó en esófago, pero continué — ** _Herbis, manus tua_** — se abrieron dolorosas llagas en mis manos, estaba en mi límite — **_Ecce ego dabo in turre Ai orationis meae!_** — grité con lo último que me quedaba de fuerzas.

La luz volvió a irradiar de las estatuas y yo aparté la vista.

* * *

Un aleteo me despertó miré a mi alrededor, aún seguía en la torre de Ai. Mis manos estaban llenas de cicatrices y mis mejillas se sentían pegajosas. Me levanté y miré con asombro el paisaje.

Árboles frondosos se extendían a lo largo y ancho, el pasto verde brillaba en todo su esplendor, las mariposas habían vuelto a volar y se escuchaba el trinar de algunos pájaros. Un gran río se lograba ver a la distancia y el ruido del aire pasar por las copas de los árboles acompañaba a la sinfonía.

Me dejé caer de rodillas y llevé mis manos a mi cara. No sabía si aún era capaz de llorar, pero me lamenté como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida: Había creado nueve penas, nueve sacrificios, y yo solo había salido con las manos llenas de llagas. ¡Se suponía que sería yo quien las salvara!

El tiempo pasó y se hizo de noche, entonces supe que era tiempo de bajar… No sabía cómo iba a mirar a la cara a las personas de la aldea. Kotori y Umi… ¿Qué les diría acerca de lo que había pasado con Yoshiko? ¿Con qué cara vería a Shuka? ¿Y Masanori? ¡Él me dijo que nos esperaban de regreso!

Ya podía escuchar a Mito lamentándose por la pérdida de Chika… ¿Qué había de Leah? ¡Jamás me perdonaría!

Quizá ni siquiera querrían que siguiera viviendo en la aldea… Y yo lo entendería.

Tomé la mochila que habíamos dejado en la entrada de la torre, miré en su interior y vi el suéter de Chika enrollado ahí dentro. Lo tomé y lo abracé con fuerza.

— Chika…— las lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo en mis ojos, a este paso quizá ya no tendría agua en mi sistema. Me puse el suéter color mandarina con bordados rojizos y blancos, dejándome envolver por la esencia de mandarinas que emanaba, de nuevo sentí un vacío en el pecho. La comida que había dentro de la mochila apenas y sería suficiente para mí — Así que realmente lo planearon desde un inicio zura…— por primera vez, sentí enojo. Querían protegerme, pero… ¿Por qué no decirme al menos algo? Pudieron hacerlo en vez de… De solo irse.

Caminé un día entero con una noche, no tenía hambre y solo caminaba por inercia. A ratos las lágrimas volvían a desbordarse por mis ojos y no podía evitar sentirme miserable. Llegué al pie de una colina y me senté, de nuevo el dolor en mi pecho se hacía presente. Abracé mis rodillas y dejé que el llanto se apoderara de mi otra vez. No quería siquiera ya esforzarme por regresar a la aldea, solo quería que mi vida se apagara al igual que la de ellas.

* * *

Desperté en una habitación que curiosamente conocía. Era mi habitación en la residencia Kurosawa, y al lado de mí, se encontraba Leah.

— ¿Leah?— pregunté sin entender nada. Ella despertó y me miró con sorpresa, se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Hanamaru despertó!— avisó y todos los que esperaban afuera entraron en el cuarto. Quise pararme, pero las piernas me dolían terriblemente y mis manos estaban cubiertas por un cuidadoso vendaje.

— ¡Hanamaru!— Masanori se arrodilló a mi lado — Qué alegría que estés bien.

— ¿No te duelen tus heridas?— preguntó la señorita Kotori mientras me miraba con cariño y preocupación.

— ¿Qué? N-No… ¡Pero!

— Sabía que probablemente estarías débil, pero casi mueres ahí— Leah volvió a tomar la palabra mientras negaba — Qué bueno que fui a buscarte.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Hanamaru?— me preguntó Mito.

— Creo que debemos dejarte descansar, debes estar cansada— dijo Shuka.

Todas estaban hablando a la vez, yo no entendía nada.

— ¡Deténganse zura!— grité, sin importarme sonar grosera — ¡Me hubieran dejado en el desierto zura, ahora lo único que quiero es morir! ¡Les fallé, a todos!— hubo un silencio en la habitación, yo puse mis manos en mi rostro y comencé a llorar — Lo siento, lo siento tanto… No merezco estar aquí…

— Hanamaru…— escuché la voz de Leah.

— Lo siento… Sarah…

— Sé lo que pasó con ella.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Todos me dedicaron una mirada llena de tristeza y a algunos se les salieron las lágrimas, Masanori mordió su labio.

— Chika sabía la naturaleza de la profecía, toda su vida se preparó para morir— comenzó Mito mientras se sentaba al pie de mi futón — Cuando supo que tú serías el mesías no pudo concebirlo así que primero pensó en sacrificarse sola, pero después… Las demás se sumaron. Fue una decisión difícil para ellas, pero quisieron hacerlo— Umi dejó salir una lágrima, no imaginaba a Yoshiko diciéndoles que iba a morir… No quería imaginármelo, mi corazón ya no podía con más dolor — Y todos lo sabíamos.

— L-Lo sabían… ¡¿Por qué no las detuvieron zura?!— me levanté a pesar del dolor — ¿Por qué zura…? ¡Debieron haberlas hecho ceder!

— Ellas tomaron sus decisiones—habló Shuka — Quisieron protegerte, y nosotros no éramos quien para detenerlas.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no les importa zura?!— tomé a Mito del cuello de la hakama — ¡Tu hermana murió!— miré a Kotori y Umi — ¡Su hija sufrió! — dirigí mi vista a Masanori — ¡Eran tus hermanas zura! ¡Eran tu familia Shuka! ¡Yo amaba a Dia!— el hombre de ojos verdes me abrazó.

— Lo sabemos… Lo sabemos…

— ¡Yo las amaba zura…!—el llanto apareció de nuevo, grité y patalee todo lo que pude. Todos los demás se sumaron al abrazo y yo no sabía si seguir molesta o abrazarlos también. Opté por lo segundo.

Yo… Las extrañaría…

* * *

Al día siguiente pude caminar un poco mejor, Masanori, Kotori y Umi se habían quedado al pendiente de mí, me llevaban de comer a mi habitación y siempre iban cada cierto tiempo a ver si necesitaba algo; pero la verdad es que ni tenía hambre ni necesitaba nada… Yo necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba a mis amigas. Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que todo era un sueño y que Ruby entrara por aquella puerta que permanecía abierta y me arrastrara de nuevo hacia una nueva aventura… Quería que Dia me abrazara de nuevo y me recitara su hermosa poesía… Quería ir de nuevo por la aldea, saludando a You y Riko quienes seguramente se habrían despertado temprano para correr, anhelaba pasar por la zapatería de Kanan y Mari para platicar un poco con ellas… Mirar a Sarah dejando instrucciones a Leah… A Yoshiko ayudando a sus madres en mi trabajo…

Llevarle el desayuno a Chika y que ella me diera un beso en la frente mientras me decía lo mucho que le gustaba mi comida.

Me envolví en mis cobijas y me acurruqué en la cama, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Un aroma a jazmín con flores de cerezo inundó el ambiente y me levanté casi de golpe, reconocía ese olor, lo reconocería donde sea. Me levanté y busqué por todas partes; me decía que era imposible, pero el aroma era tan real que solo me dejé guiar por el. Terminé en el estudio de Dia.

Quería entrar, estuve un tiempo parada en la entrada con la mano en la manija, pero si lo hacía, sabía que solo me haría rectificar que mi amada Dia se había ido, así como todas ellas. Finalmente me armé de valor y abrí la puerta casi de golpe, no sé por qué una parte de mi aun esperaba encontrar a Dia en el escritorio, escribiendo algún poema o leyendo algún libro. No estaba ahí, era obvio, pero había un sobre cuidadosamente colocado en el centro del mobiliario. Me acerqué y con un tanto de dificultad lo levanté para leerlo.

 _Hanamaru._

Solté el sobre casi por impulso al reconocer la letra de Dia, me senté en la silla y tomé como pude el abrecartas que tantas veces la había visto usar. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que incluso sentía los latidos en mi cabeza, abrí la carta y un anillo cayó sobre el escritorio; confundida, lo tomé y desplegué la misiva:

* * *

 _Mi amada y querida Hanamaru._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, espero que me puedas perdonar, pues sé que he hecho algo que te causó mucho dolor… No voy a excusarme, sin embargo, quisiera decir que yo no habría podido vivir en paz sabiendo que tú sufrirías por toda la eternidad, sin siquiera derecho al descanso eterno o una reencarnación. Era demasiado para mí, pero si puedo pedirlo y no me odias… Quisiera pedir tu perdón: Perdón por dejarte, perdón por irme antes, perdón por no poder pedirte lo que estoy por pedirte aquí._

 _¿Ves el anillo? Lo tenía preparado hacía algunas semanas, yo… Quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo, aunque ahora no sé si aceptarás, pero si es así, desde ya, me haces la mujer más feliz de la faz del universo. Si aceptas casarte conmigo, ponte el anillo, que hoy he hablado con Masanori y le pedí que, si ve el anillo en tu mano, lo tome como una prueba irrefutable de que estamos unidas, de que eres mi esposa y que oficialmente eres un miembro de la familia Kurosawa. No pienso dejarte sin antes asegurar tu bienestar, además… Desde que vi a You y Riko casarse sentí unas inmensas ganas de hacer lo mismo contigo._

 _Por favor… No quisiera verte llorando, aunque creo que es algo inevitable, pero si puedo pedirte que seas feliz, hazlo… ¡Vive! ¡Sé dichosa incluso si yo no estoy contigo! Porque aunque no sientas mi cuerpo al lado del tuyo, mi alma te pertenece y mi corazón siempre irá a tu lado, ahí a donde estés, para siempre._

 _Gracias por hacerme tan feliz todo este tiempo, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que serías el amor de mi vida, y no me equivocaba. Te amo Hanamaru… Te amo con todo lo que soy. Te amo._

 _Siempre tuya. Dia Kurosawa._

* * *

Estrujé la carta contra mi pecho y las lágrimas regresaron a mí, creo que será así por un tiempo, sin embargo… Ahora entiendo que yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo por Dia, de dar mi vida por ella, y la verdad, yo no me habría arrepentido de hacerlo, e incluso le habría pedido lo mismo a ella si hubiera tenido oportunidad de dejarle una carta o de decirle unas últimas palabras.

Ahora podía ver la verdad y recordar sus expresiones en la torre de Ai. No era avaricia, era valentía, y no era coraje, era miedo… Ellas estaban asustadas, pues sabían que sufrirían. La única a la que había visto mantener una expresión serena hasta el final era a Chika, y entonces supe que lo que había dicho Mito era cierto: Ella había sido preparada toda su vida para ser el mesías, ella ya sabía que iba a morir. Seguramente ese día, cuando habló con las demás, se los dijo… Y ellas decidieron correr el riesgo.

— Te amo Dia…— dije en un pequeño susurro y por un momento, solo por un momento, sentí que era envuelta por una calidez inmensa — Las amo a todas.

Salí del estudio, no sin darle una mirada antes. Regresé a mi habitación y abracé mi almohada.

— ¿Hanamaru? Ah, aquí estás— Masanori entró en mi habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre zura?— le pregunté mientras limpiaba mi rostro con las mangas de la pijama.

— Nada, solo que no te vi y no te encontraba por ningún lado.

— Estoy bien— sonreí, pero mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo — Estoy bien— volví a pasar las mangas por mis mejillas.

— Hanamaru… ¿Tú?— él señaló mi mano derecha, y yo solo asentí. Sonrió y esta vez fue su turno de llorar. Se quedó a mi lado toda la tarde, no hablamos mucho, pero sentía su apoyo. Debía agradecer tener gente tan buena a mí alrededor… Debía agradecer haber tenido gente tan maravillosa en mi vida.

* * *

— ¡Hanamaru, despierta!— Leah me movió bruscamente de la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre zura?

— ¡Tienes que ir a la casa de los Takami ahora!

— Bien, bien, espera— tomé unas zapatillas amarillas con flores blancas dibujadas a mano y un suéter color mandarina con bordados rojizos y blancos. Un anillo dorado adornaba mi mano derecha.

Corrí con Leah a la residencia Takami. Mito me recibió con una sonrisa y nos acompañó al jardín donde se encontraba el árbol de mandarinas eterno.

Con sorpresa, vi como aparte de sus usuales y hermosas flores blancas, ahora había mandarinas creciendo de sus ramas; se veían brillantes y jugosas. Sonreí junto a Leah al ver que por fin el mandarino había dado fruto. El árbol que tan cuidadosamente mis amigas habían plantado y procurado siempre; de una u otra forma, lo sentía como una señal de ellas… Como un "estamos bien"… Quizá un "los extrañamos". Fuera lo que fuera, no pude evitar reír de felicidad al lado de Leah, Kotori, Umi, Mito y Masanori. Comenzaron a cosechar las mandarinas maduras y las pusieron en un canasto.

Junto a Leah las fuimos repartiendo por la aldea, llevando sonrisas a todos los que las recibían.

Era un sabor dulce y un tanto salado, justamente así me sabía su recuerdo, pero tenía esperanzas aun. Algún día, en algún lugar, las vería de nuevo y entonces, volvería a correr junto a Ruby, me sentaría al lado de Kanan y Mari a escucharlas cantar, ayudaría a Riko a hacer un banquete para nuestras fiestas, molestaría a Yoshiko y planearía junto a ella una gran sorpresa, bailaría junto a You, reiría con Sarah… Querría a Chika con la misma intensidad que lo haría toda mi vida y definitivamente… Me volvería a enamorar de Dia, pues ella sería siempre mi amor y mi otra mitad.

— Algún día zura…— susurré con una sonrisa — Algún día.


	11. Epílogo zura

**¡Hey!**

 **Bueno, hemos llegado al final definitivo de "Tower of Ai (The blessed Messiah)". Les agradezco mucho a todos los que siguieron la historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **¡Qué tengan una excelente semana! (o al menos lo que queda de ella, hehe)**

* * *

 **Tower of Ai.**

 **(The blessed Messiah)**

 **Epílogo zura.**

* * *

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hanamaru?—me preguntó una chica de cabello purpúreo.

— ¿Eh? Sí… Esta época del año siempre me causa un sentimiento extraño zura.

— La primavera emociona a muchas personas.

— A mí solo me deprime— había aprendido a vivir con esa presión en mi corazón, muchos médicos me habían hecho estudios y pruebas con el temor de que tuviera una especie de padecimiento en el corazón, pero nunca habían encontrado nada, estaba completamente sana. De todas formas, tenía que tomar medicina preventiva, como precaución.

— ¿Nos vamos?— me dijo mientras tomaba su mochila para irnos a casa.

— Sí, ¿crees que hoy salgamos?— pregunté comenzando a caminar a la puerta.

— Quien sabe, de momento no he escuchado nada— sonrió.

― Veamos— miré el cielo, parecía que llovería más tarde y el atardecer estaba cerca, eso le daba al cielo una tonalidad rojiza acompañada de nubes grises. Era un paisaje misterioso, se sentía inquietante.

Por el camino nos detuvimos en uno de mis lugares favoritos: El parque Heika: Me encantaba sentarme a un lado de aquel frondoso sauce llorón, aunque cuando estaba cerca de el, no podía evitar sentir esa molestia en mi pecho con una fuerza aun mayor; a pesar de eso, no dejaba de ir al lugar y quedarme un largo tiempo sentada en la banca de madera, leyendo o contemplando el lago que se encontraba frente al sauce. Incluso llegaban a ser las ocho de la noche y yo aún seguía ahí, ayudada de la luz led de un farol cercano. Supongo que tenía algo de masoquista.

Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama, tomé mi libro favorito: Su portada era morada con bordes dorados, en el centro había un árbol encima de una nube junto a un niño. Un trabajo de edición muy gracioso sin duda. En la parte superior central podía leerse la palabra "Amagi". Ya había olvidado cuántas veces había terminado de leerlo, pero no me cansaba de hacerlo. Mi parte favorita se encontraba casi al inicio, cuando el mejor amigo del protagonista muere y él va a su casa, encontrándose con un cuarto lleno de jarrones. Adnan e Imad, un romance trágico que solo duró unas cuantas páginas, pero que sin duda me había marcado significativamente. De alguna manera comprendía a Imad, quizá los romances trágicos me iban más.

— ¿De nuevo estás leyendo ese libro?— me preguntó mi hermana desde la puerta de la habitación.

— Por supuesto zura, y tú llegas tarde— le dije mientras palmeaba mi cama, invitándola a sentarse — Dijiste que hoy irías por mí a la preparatoria.

— Lo siento Maru— se acercó a darme un beso en la frente — Estaba un poco retrasada en la universidad y tuve que quedarme a terminar mis trabajos pendientes.

— Tranquila, no pasa nada zura— besé su mejilla — ¿Hoy hay planes?

Pude ver sus mejillas sonrojarse y sonreí. Mi hermana era muy fácil de leer.

— Q-Quizá— rascó su mejilla — No le he preguntado aun.

— Podrían ir a ver _Black Panther_ zura.

— ¿Solo nosotras dos?

— Pues claro, solo han salido con You, Leah, Yohane y yo zura, incluso a veces también arrastras a Kanan y Mari, deberían salir solas alguna vez.

— Creo… Creo que es demasiado pronto.

— Pasarán diez años y seguramente será aun "demasiado pronto"— dijo You, quien iba entrando en mi habitación.

— ¡¿You?!

— Sarah acaba de pedirme que checara si estabas en la casa y si estabas libre para invitarte a salir— suspiró con una sonrisa mientras negaba— En serio que es tan poco honesta y miedosa.

— Igual que mi hermana zura— completé.

— Ustedes dos… ¡¿Quieren dejar de burlarse?!

— Ni volviendo a nacer— continuó You — Bueno, de cualquier manera, ambas se gustan, ¿por qué dudan tanto?

— No puedo llegar y simplemente decir: "Oye, sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos pero estoy enamorada de ti, se mi novia".

— Yo hice algo así.

— Bueno Riko te besó antes.

— Chika…— You se sentó en la cama, quedando así mi hermana entre la peligrisácea y yo — La vida es demasiado corta, no pierdas el tiempo con dudas si sabes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos. De alguna manera Riko y yo supimos que teníamos que amarnos, éramos indispensables la una para la otra desde el primer momento en que cruzamos palabras. Tú y Sarah derraman amor por los ojos, se valiente.

Chika nos miró a ambas, había un destello en sus ojos carmín, iguales a los de mi padre. Sacó su celular y buscó en su agenda un contacto.

— Gracias You… Maru— sonrió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Había seguido el consejo de mi hermana y You, era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso con Sarah y estaba decidida a hacerlo.

La conocía desde mi primer año en la universidad. Ella y su hermana se acababan de mudar a la ciudad y para nuestra sorpresa, Hanamaru y Leah hicieron buenas migas en un momento, fue algo que me desconcertó un poco, ya que mi hermana solía ser un tanto depresiva y solitaria, no solía hablarle a las personas con facilidad pero a la pelipúrpura la trató como a una amiga de toda la vida desde el primer momento. Por mi parte, cuando abrí la puerta esa noche para recibir a la hermana de Leah, la cual iba a recogerla, sentí un dolor intenso en el pecho, pero también, un profundo sentimiento que más tarde reconocí como un loco, inmenso y totalmente incondicional amor. Desde ese entonces mi mundo se había abierto para alguien más aparte de mi familia y amigas: Para Sarah Kazama.

Sin embargo, algo en mí me hacía sentir una gran tristeza al verla deprimida a veces, pues algo me gritaba que era mi culpa de alguna manera, que debía ir y abrazarla en ese mismo momento, pero, ¿cómo? Apenas y la conocía. Debo admitir que sentí un poco de envidia de ver cómo la amiga de Sarah, Riko Sirlaine y You pudieron acercarse tanto en tan poco tiempo, o debería decir, en unos cuantos días, pues un Lunes llegamos a la universidad y ellas ya andaban acarameladas en la fuente de la institución; habría regañado a mi amiga por iniciar una relación tan prematura de no ser porque en sus ojos y en los de Riko veía un sincero y profundo amor mezclado con una devota entrega.

Me gustaría que Sarah y yo pudiéramos ser así pero…

— Hola Chika.

— Sarah— siempre que la veía mis labios querían pedirle perdón.

— ¿Esperaste mucho? ¡Perdón! Leah no quiso venir, aunque…— miro alrededor de mi — Veo que tampoco vienes con Maru, Yohane o You— un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

— Bueno pensé… Que sería bueno salir tú y yo solas…— no perdí detalle de sus acciones y al ver cómo sonreía a mis palabras, supe que ella lo quería tanto como yo.

Entramos en la sala y la función empezó después de unos cuantos anuncios. Vimos la película con gran emoción, pues yo amaba los efectos especiales, y Sarah parecía una niña en un parque de atracciones, una completa fanática de Marvel, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

Al final decidimos pasar a comer a un Toks, un fuerte golpe a mi cartera, pero de igual manera el disco de Serj Tankian podía esperar.

— Gracias Chika, me la pasé espectacular— me atreví a pedirle que fuéramos del brazo, así que estábamos caminando de esa manera — Aunque la próxima que salgamos yo te invitaré. No me dejaste pagar nada.

— ¿La próxima…? ¿Tú y yo solas?— pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

— Sí… Tú y yo solas…— volvió a sonrojarse.

— Bueno, está bien.

— Je, je— recargó su cabeza en mi hombro — Oye… ¿Qué hiciste con los boletos?

— Aun los tengo, ¿por qué?

— ¿Puedo conservarlos?

— Planeas quedarte con la promoción, qué mala.

— Vaya Chika Toscana se fija en esas cosas, eres más tacaña de lo que pensé— se rió mientras me miraba.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no— inflé una de mis mejillas.

— Bueno, no los quiero por la promoción… Yo… Quiero guardar un recuerdo de nuestra primera cita…— a medida que hablaba el tono de su voz disminuía, pero la pude escuchar perfectamente. Sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas y dije casi gritando.

— ¡¿Primera cita?!

— Lo es… ¿O no?

Miré los ojos de Sarah, brillaban como amatistas rojizas. Estuve a punto de besarla de no ser porque sentimos un golpe y de un momento a otro, la mochila que colgaba del hombro de Sarah había sido robada. Vislumbré al ladrón en la distancia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrí detrás de él.

— ¡Oye desgraciado, vuelve aquí!

Pasamos por una avenida, pero ni así dejé de correr.

— ¡Chika!

El grito de Sarah me alertó de un auto que casi me atropella, pero al no ser así, rápidamente me recuperé y seguí corriendo tras aquel infeliz.

Una chica de cabello azul derribó al sujeto y una vez lo alcancé lo obligué por la fuerza a entregar la mochila, aunque no salí ilesa, pues un puñetazo se impactó en mi mandíbula, inmediatamente respondí con un golpe a su nariz, la cual empezó a sangrar.

— ¡Personas como tu deberían morir, eres una basura!— tenía un profundo coraje a los asaltantes desde que había pasado lo de You, así que no dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran.

— Tranquilízate— me repetía la ojivioleta mientras trataba de alejarme del criminal — No arreglarás nada así.

Suspiré y finalmente le quité la mochila.

— ¡Maldita loca!— me gritó una vez se zafó de mi agarre.

Voltee a ver a la chica que me había ayudado. Era una estudiante de grado superior, una que había sido mi tutora durante la preparatoria y mi confidente de tráfico de mandarinas en kínder. Era una persona muy reservada, todo lo contrario a su prometida, Mari O'Connor, la cual era el retrato del ánimo en persona.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Kanan? Pensé que tus padres tenían un toque de queda estricto— pregunté.

— Bueno, ya que me voy a casar con Mari y tengo un negocio propio, he decidido vivir por mi cuenta.

— Tan responsable como siempre— sonreí.

— Y tu tan impulsiva como siempre, ¿sabes lo que pudo pasarte si hubiese venido armado?

— Lo siento…— así era, Kanan era como mi hermana mayor. Amaba a Hanamaru también como a una hermana menor.

— ¡Kanan! ¿A dónde fuiste? Tan pronto como voltee ya no estabas.

— Vine a ayudar a Chika— sonrió a su prometida.

— _Oh my shiny!_ — exclamó — ¿Qué te ocurrió Chika?— me preguntó.

— Pelee con un asaltante.

— No deberías hacer eso, es peligroso— su tono de voz era severo.

— Sí, sí, perdón— me levanté del suelo — Gracias a ambas, ahora debo regresar, estoy con Sarah.

— Salúdala de mi parte, dile que a ver cuándo se hace mi cuñada— Kanan rió al decir esto y Mari le hizo segunda. Suspiré y golpee su hombro ligeramente. Me despedí de ellas y regresé sobre mis pasos para poder encontrar a mi acompañante, no pasó mucho antes de que la pudiera ver corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aquí está tu…!— no pude terminar la frase, sentí su mano impactar contra mi mejilla.

— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡Corriendo como si nada fuera a pasarte! ¡Casi tienes un accidente, por el amor de los Dioses! ¡Eres increíble Chika Toscana!

— ¿Eh…?— no comprendía lo que ocurría. Que Kanan y Mari me hubieran reprendido era una cosa, pero que lo hiciera Sarah…

— ¡¿Sabes el miedo que sentí cuando vi que casi te atropellan?! ¡No te atrevas a morir antes que yo, jamás! ¡No soportaría perderte!— siguió gritándome.

— L-Lo siento…— las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, sentí como si me ahogara.

— ¿Chika?

— Lo siento… Sarah… Lo siento— finalmente dejé salir esas palabras, extrañamente ella se aferró más a mí y dejó salir un llanto que rompió mi corazón, pero a pesar de lo mucho que me pesaba el pecho, me sentía liberada.

Estuvimos así un momento, llorando y abrazadas. Una vez pudimos calmarnos nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos.

— Sabes… Siempre he sentido una tristeza enorme, pero hoy… Ahora… Mi corazón solo puede sentirse emocionado.

— ¿Tristeza…?— yo sentía lo mismo, pero también una gran culpa — Me siento igual… En este momento solo puedo sentirme feliz.

— Chika… Yo te amo…

Esas palabras me dejaron perpleja, pero inmediatamente la atraje a mí, abrazándola de nuevo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo desde lo más profundo mi corazón. Como si estuviera esperando esa oración desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La acompañé a su casa, ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, nos quedamos platicando un rato más en el porche de su casa. No habíamos mencionado de nuevo el tema, pero aun había algo que yo debía hacer.

— Creo que será mejor que entre— soltó en un suspiro.

— Sí… Solo…

— No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, sé que es demasiado pronto pero… No puedo evitar sentirme así…

Tomé sus mejillas delicadamente y la besé, un contacto de labios en el que dejé salir todo lo que mi corazón anhelaba y exigía.

— Te amo Sarah— susurré, mirándola a los ojos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y tomó mis manos, apretándolas ligeramente, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y juntamos nuestras frentes, mientras manteníamos la mirada la una en la otra.

* * *

— Me quedaré hoy con Riko, así que te encargo la casa Maru.

— Realmente esperaba salir en la tarde.

— ¿Irás al sauce?

— Sí.

— Solo ten cuidado, por favor.

Asentí y ella me abrazó para después irse. You llevaba viviendo con nosotras cerca de cuatro años, sus padres fueron asesinados en un asalto y quedó prácticamente sola, afortunadamente nuestros padres la acogieron como a una hija más y desde entonces ella estudiaba y trabajaba para ayudar en el hogar, aunque papá y mamá le habían insistido en que no era necesario.

Ahora ella tenía una novia, una chica muy amable llamada Riko, curiosamente esta era amiga de Sarah, la chica que le gustaba a mi hermana. Era curioso como todos se habían conectado de tal manera, pero esa era una de las cosas lindas y aterradoras de la vida: Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

Tomé mi libro y me dirigí al parque, salí de mi casa y apenas caminé unos cuantos pasos cuando…

— ¡Cuidado!— escuché y una chica de cabello rojizo pasó por mi lado a una gran velocidad — ¡Lo siento!— regresó a decir una vez que pudo detenerse.

— No te preocupes zura, ¿estás bien?—no me respondió, me miró fijamente — ¿Zura?

— ¡Qué linda eres!— saltó abrazarme — Curiosamente hay veces que sueño con esa palabra: "zura", dime, ¿Qué significa?

— Es… Es solo una muletilla zura— tapé mi boca al decirlo de nuevo.

— Qué extraño, de cualquier manera, me llamo Ruby, ¿y tú?— qué chica tan extrovertida.

— Hanamaru Toscana zura— respondí.

— Bueno, un gusto Maru.

— ¿Maru?— solo mis amigos me llamaban así, escucharlo de una desconocida era raro, pero una sensación de calidez llenó mi pecho, era un sentimiento de cariño inmenso.

— Sí, por Hanamaru: Hana-Maru— dijo mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos, señalando la separación de mi nombre — ¿Está bien si te llamo así?

— Eh… Claro, claro— una sensación de deja vu me invadió.

— Perfecto, bueno ando buscando a mi hermana, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para platicar, pero, dime tu número de celular, te llamaré.

— Eh…— dudé un poco.

— Raro, ¿no? Puede que pienses que estoy loca pero te vi y un inmenso cariño nació en mí, algo me grita que me acerque a ti, así que, ¿puedo?

— Sí— respondí con una sonrisa, realmente no debía pensarlo mucho, pues sentía lo mismo — Este es mi número, la verdad no lo sé de memoria— dije mientras le mostraba la pantalla de mi celular.

— Tranquila— sacó un marcador y anotó el número en su brazo — Bueno, hasta otra Maru, adiós— me abrazó y siguió andando con sus patines.

Sonreí todo lo que pude, me sentía llena de dicha de alguna forma, aunque la presión de mi corazón no tardó en volverse a presentar. Seguí mi camino al parque, las luces del atardecer ya estaban menguando y los faroles comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco. Vislumbre mi sauce a lo lejos, pero había algo nuevo, y es que una chica se encontraba sentada ahí, viendo el lago. La banca no era muy larga así que solo había espacio para una persona más; aunque dudé en si sentarme o no. Debido a las tenues luces no podía distinguirla bien, así que solo me quedé parada a un lado de la banca por precaución.

— Hay lugar para sentarse— con escuchar su voz sentí el alma irse a mis pies, mi corazón se aceleró angustiosamente y por un momento, pensé que iba a morir.

— ¿Q-Qué dijiste zura?— pregunté. Al escucharme se levantó de la banca rápidamente y me miró. Solo podía ver el destello de sus ojos verdes refulgir.

La luz led del farol junto al sauce se encendió al fin y me dejó ver su cara. Rostro casi angelical, facciones duras pero a la vez amables, ojos verdes que brillaban con una intensidad inefable. Un lunar adornaba la comisura de su labio inferior. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, quizá sintiendo la misma extraña sorpresa que yo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— me preguntó.

— Lo mismo que tú me dices ahora zura— mi voz se quebró por alguna razón.

— No… Esa palabra… "Zura"… ¿Por qué?

— N-No lo sé…—

— Y tus ojos… Tu rostro— se acercó a mí y delineó la forma de mi cara con sus manos, sentí mis piernas flaquear ante el contacto de sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunté.

— Dia Blackmoon— respondió casi en un susurro — ¿Y tú?

— Ha-Hanamaru Toscana…— dije en el mismo tono, algo en su aroma a jazmín y cerezos parecía atraerme a ella como un imán, quizá sintió la misma necesidad, pues me abrazó con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo casi de inmediato, dejando caer el libro que llevaba en mis manos. Estuvimos así por un buen tiempo.

— Dia— dije casi como una súplica.

— Hanamaru— su voz sonaba igual de desesperada que la mía, una vez nos miramos, volvimos a acercarnos casi con brusquedad para compartir un beso que, a pesar de ser el primero para mí, sabía perfectamente cómo seguir la danza de sus labios. Nos besamos una y otra vez sin importarnos que fuéramos meras desconocidas.

— Lo siento— me dijo de la nada.

— ¿Por qué zura?

— No lo sé, solo… Lo siento— estaba llorando y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, pero no era de dolor, había algo más en mi llanto.

— Tranquila Dia, tranquila— acaricié su cabello.

Una vez nos calmamos nos sentamos en la banca. Esperé a que ella comenzara a hablar, aunque quizá no pasaría pronto. Al recordar el fogoso beso que acabábamos de tener mi rostro se tornó rojo, pero también noté que la opresión de mi corazón había desaparecido.

— En mis sueños, siempre escucho las palabras: "Te amo Dia, eres mi todo zura"— comenzó a relatar, me desconcertó completamente eso, pues yo era la única persona que conocía con esa muletilla — Recuerdo unos ojos color ámbar, que me miran tan dulcemente como la miel, una voz… Tu voz… Gritando mi nombre de manera amorosa algunas veces, y completamente desesperada e hiriente en otras.

— Yo… No sé qué decir… Pero también… Al escucharte, al ver tus ojos, al tenerte cerca de mi… Dime, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte?— pregunté.

— Lo dudo, acabo de llegar de Eylstadt, ¿has estado allá?— me preguntó.

— No realmente…

— Lamento haber reaccionado así y… B-Besarte…

— No, digo… No hay problema, yo también correspondí…

Volvimos a mirarnos, y el mismo magnetismo nos atrajo de nuevo a unirnos en otro beso, pero al contrario del primero, que estuvo cargado de ansia, estaba lleno de anhelo.

— ¡Hermana!— escuchamos.

Nos separamos del beso y miramos a una chica pelirroja rodar hacia nosotras.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Tú tan seria y ya te has ligado a mi amiga.

— ¿Qué?

— La acabo de conocer algunas horas atrás— dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

— Ya veo…— Dia estaba completamente sonrojada. No pude evitar mirarla y perderme en sus expresiones.

— Bueno, papá te está llamando, iremos a cenar, ¿traerás a tu novia?

— ¡¿Novia?!— gritamos las dos.

— Cielos hermana, de verdad que el cambio de país te ha hecho cambiar mucho, besando a la mejor amiga de tu hermana pequeña, y aparte sin ser siquiera conocidas— parecía que la pelirroja se divertía con la escena.

Algo me decía que en algún momento podría devolverle la burla.

Mi celular sonó con el tono personalizado de Chika y lo tomé, me decía que ya había llegado a casa y que tenía mucho que contarme; adjuntaba una foto de ella, su labio estaba partido. Preocupada, le contesté que ya iba en camino.

— Lo siento zura, debo irme— avisé. Dia tomó mi mano y me miró fijamente, la súplica podía leerse en su expresión.

— ¿Puedo volver a verte?

— Tu hermana tiene mi número de celular, estaré esperando tu llamada zura— besé sus labios, no sabía por qué, pero me era completamente natural hacerlo.

— Bien— una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y con verla me sentí tan feliz que unas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos. Las limpié y di la vuelta mientras corría.

Dia Blackmoon… Alguien que acababa de conocer ese día, mi primer beso, y poseedora de la mirada más amorosa que jamás había visto.

Mi corazón se rindió a sus pies en apenas segundos.


End file.
